Divine Enticement
by Miledman2
Summary: I am starting a new story for Smite, This is my first ever story where I introduce my first OC, his name is Kevin, he serves as a minion, he thought that he was going to live out the rest of his days as cannon fodder, but after a series of events, his life will be pleasurably turned around! Warning: Will contain lemon scenes, adult content, language. Disclaimer: I do not own Smite.
1. Intro: Kevin

**~Hey y'all, I am back again, and this time, it will be something unique, it will be a harem story for the video game "SMITE: Battleground of the Gods", The main Male character will be an OC of my design, with some inspiration from the Youtube video series of "SMITE Office" by "The Warped Zone" Channel, take a look at their videos, they are pretty funny and well crafted.**

**~This OC will be the main focus of this first chapter before going on ahead, so you guys can understand him better, and through various circumstances, he will be having intimate run in's with various goddesses, spirits, monsters and legendary humans of various Mythologies, Pantheons and faiths (Though they can be based on artworks of different authors to get a better description).**

**~Speaking of, give SMITE a try, it is free to play and has similar game mechanics as League of Legends, DoTa and Heroes of the Storm, while Smite can be played from a first person perspective.**

**~And depending on how it goes, I may employ Goddesses**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own SMITE, belongs to Hi-Rez.**

**~Warning: contains Lemon scenes, adult language, content, Minor Furry (Bastet, animal goddesses), legal loli (Scylla), possibly necro (Izanami) (Will not be gory or gruesome, maybe in a battle), etc.. you have been warned.**

* * *

Narrator: _LONG AGO, IN A GOLDEN AGE OF POWERFUL GODS, ANCIENT MONSTERS, SPIRITS AND EXTRAORDINARY PEOPLE, IT WAS A TIME OF ANTIQUITY, OF FORTUNE, GLORY AND A TIME OF BATTLES, PANTHEONS FROM ALL AROUND THE EARTH COME TOGETHER ON FIELDS OF GLORY AND BATTLE, BUT THERE IS ONE WHO BY PURE FATE WILL COME THAT SHALL SHAKE THE WORLD OF THE PANTHEONS, ONE WHO TESTS THE WILLS AND INTEGRITY OF THESE ANCIENT OF LEGENDARY ENTITIES, THIS ONE WHO'S NAME IS "__**KEVIN**__"!_

_Pfft- (LOL) Very funny guys, you got me good, I was almost convinced that it was a name that was so anti-climatic and non-charismatic that is move readers to tears of disappointment, but really, what's his name?_

Miledman2: _Kevin._

Narrator: _You have got to be F***ing kidding me! Seriously, it is going to be another story of lemon and smut isn't it? That's all this website is good for now these days isn't it!? (Sighs) Alright lets get this Over with._

(Elsewhere)

Our story begins in a land of lush green feels, a land that everyday common mortals live, going about their days of peace and quiet, and up upon a hill lies a small farm, homed by a small family.

These people have spent their lives working the land and making bountiful harvests that kept up their business and provided well for themselves and others, The Father was considered a workaholic, who values business and the well being of his family, the Mother was more overbearing and yet has certain expectations for her son.

And speaking of the son (Sigh) now we come to our "Main Character", for his name is Kevin, he has been living with his parents, living a life of constant preoccupations. While on one hand, he has diligently attended school from child to late adolescence, on the other, he helped around his family's farm, to make sure that the harvest goes smoothly and they sell their goods on time.

He is the kind of guy that never really have had the luxury of friends, as he spent most of his time studying and learning, Despite all this, he has other qualities that are positive such as healthy living and eating, staying fit each day from working his land.

The result is a slim, fit body with short, wavy, light-brown hair, he has emerald green eyes as well, not your typical Adonis (God of Desire) but he is worthy of some attraction, or should have been if he had spent time with others.

(Later that Night)

As the Mother and Father have finished their daily routines, Kevin came home from his final days at his school, He said as he entered the doorway "Mother, Father, I'm Home!"

The mother then said "welcome back dear, how was school, I suspect people are finally relieved that it's over?" Kevin then replied "most likely yes, but I am looking forward to the next stage of education."

Father then replied "oh? Not going to spend time with your friends?" Kevin then said "I must think of my own future, I wish to become a scholar when I grow up then I can apply what I learned to others and continue the cycle of knowledge."

Mother then said "truly big aspirations, but nonetheless, I do hope that all this idealism does not add to isolationism for you." Kevin then replied "well sometimes you have to make sacrifices when you want to contribute to the greater good."

Both the father and the mother looked at each other with concern for their child, sure he is well knowledgeable and has helped around the house and the farm, but they fear that all this will separate him from the rest of society.

Kevin then sad as he sat down at the table "now then, let's have dinner, I am starving." As they started to eat, both parents knew what they would have to do for their child so he doesn't end up lonely, even if it was something very extreme.

The Father then said " let us give thanks for this bountiful harvest to the gods for being merciful and generous." Kevin has not been the one to give too much attention to theology or worship of any kind, been mostly focused on objective factual research and scientific progress, but went along with his parent's sense of faith as a show of respect and love he has for them.

(The Next Day)

Do you like broke on the horizon in through the window of his room, as Kevin awoke from his restful sleep. He stretched to relieve himself of the posts sleep fatigue that his body accumulated.

Yes he was getting ready slowly, he's been heard his mother called for him saying "Kevin, come down here, someone is here for you."Kevin was a bit confused by what she meant and was not expecting anyone to be looking for him.

He came down stairs from his room and found a soldier in front of the main door, Kevin came up to him and then asked "can I help you with something?" The soldier then headed him a form and replied " congratulations, you have now been in listed to join in the fight with gods from different pantheons all over the world, as a minion!"

Kevin was simply dumb struck by the sudden announcement, and then went hysteric all as he turned to his parents and then shouted "mother, father, what is the meaning of all this!?"

His father then replied " your mother and I have seen you grow up as a man of high aspirations but have seen you cutting yourself off from socializing with other people and become relatively obsessed with success."His mother then replied "we believe that this experience will help you get along and interact with people better even in the most dire of situations."

Kevin then refuted by saying "do you even know what the life expectancy of a minion is while on the field each time? A minute at best!" His father then replied "It is not like you really die, you can just come back learn from your mistakes." Kevin was utterly astounded by that response and then replied "learn? Minions go through the same experience that you would help me go through and they just follow the same pattern every country, either their leaders are stupid or they haven't learned a damn thing!"

His mother then replied "I know that seems like it is a bad thing but look at it from a personal standpoint as you will gain new skills from it." Kevin just replied "and from the rumors I've heard, most of the minions that left the battle, they either went totally insane or suffering from post dramatic stress!"

His Father then said " if you are going into the military, you were going to file on God'spower and you are going to become a better man for it!" Kevin then said as he tried to run away "no you can't make me!" The soldier then said " actually once you are in listed it into the military of the minions, you're not allowed to leave until your service has been completed, OK guys round him up."

Two other soldiers then came in and then apprehended Kevin and then drag him away towards his new life. Kevin tried to struggle and fight back but it was no use, his slim body was no match for the soldiers' muscular ones.

Well the mother and father are so uncharacteristically sad, trying to act like parents seeing their children go off to war and wishing them the best of luck in return safely. Kevin on the other hand was more livid than ever, cursing and shouting about being sent to war against his will. Little did he know that this new experience of his is going to change him in more ways than one.

What new adventures will await this seemingly simple yet intelligent individual on the battlefield of the Gods? (And off it)

* * *

**~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or fav our if you like this story**

**~ For an introduction story, I hope it appeases some of my readers out there with my first ever OC in this particular situation.**

**~ I feel like it would be similar to my Overwatch Story "International Fun", however, some of them noted that it could have developed a better story, so with this one, I plan to do just that.**

**~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


	2. Life as a Minion

**~Hey y'all, I am back again, and this time, it will be something unique, it will be a harem story for the video game "SMITE: Battleground of the Gods", The main Male character is an OC of my design, with some inspiration from the Youtube video series of "SMITE Office" by "The Warped Zone" Channel, take a look at their videos, they are pretty funny and well crafted.**

**~to know who the character Kevin is, read my previous chapter as you get an introduction to him, this chapter would go through his life as a minion.**

**~give SMITE a try, it is free to play and has similar game mechanics as League of Legends, DoTa and Heroes of the Storm, while Smite can be played from a first person perspective.**

**~And depending on how it goes, I may employ Goddesses or female characters from other pantheons or same pantheons that have not been introduced in the game.**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own SMITE, belongs to Hi-Rez.**

**~Warning: contains Lemon scenes, adult language, content, Minor Furry (Bastet, animal goddesses), legal loli (Scylla), possibly necro (Izanami) (Will not be gory or gruesome, maybe in a battle), etc.. you have been warned.**

* * *

Months have passed since Kevin's unfortunate enlistment to work as a minion in the battlefields of the Gods. And during his training sessions, he never really was a guy meant to fight, he was just a simple 18 year old guy looking to be a scholar when he grows up.

Despite having passed his training session, he was relatively look down upon by his leaders and fellow minions. This happened because he did not have the muscular jock build as the others, while he did still have his slim fit form.

It was almost ironic, his parents sent him here just so he can try and socialize with others, and those you were supposed to socialize with really don't want much to do with him.

And he was not going to make any headway anytime soon, especially with his tendency to be open minded. Especially with the minions simplistic tactics of just charging forward when he offered to make alternate decisions like go left or right or back occasionally, but nope just charge forward.

(Present time)

Kevin and his team of minions were preparing to set out for another battle, you could not keep track of how many he had done so far this week. This time, the following Gods have been formed to lead them:

Neith

Cupid

Ymir

Kali

Chaac

Despite not wanting to be here or being a man of theology, he has to admit though that these "Gods" are pretty cool on the battlefield.

Then his commanding CO started today give both a peptalk and a mission briefing as to what to do today.

He says " all right guys listen up, today we are pushing for every towers, now expect a lot of resistance so do not be surprised. "

Kevin sighed a bit as this was the usual talk with nothing really different about it, his CO then continue adding on "We all know the drill and the usual strategy, Keep Moving Forward!"

Kevin could not even believe the utter insanity behind this strategy, this would explain the countless times many of them were killed during their fights.

He tried to voice his objection and opinions, but they would be immediately shut down as that seem to be their default function to have opinions fall on deaf ears.

His CO then shouted as the alarmed raised "All right, here we go boys!" Kevin could not really do anything about it and just went along with it following the group in front of him.

As they went out onto the field, hearing explosions, Magic's and all sorts of rumbling sounds, he hoped that he would at least be killed last. He could see Gods clashing with each other at blinding speeds that are too fast for the human eye to comprehend, and blows that shook not only the earth, but the atmosphere itself, even nature twisted and turned in their wake.

Some of the minions in front of him tried to sound discrete but Kevin could hear them talking as one said "Heh, maybe if we're lucky enough, Shorty back there can actors meet shields for us." The other guy then commented "yeah no kidding, a little guy like him would only end up getting in the way."Another guy then said "a guy like him, he likely doesn't have a girlfriend or wife waiting for him."

The three guys were chuckling and laughing while running forward, while Kevin who should've been angry. He didn't really care much for what they said because all he could think about was getting through this.

Though they would continually charge forward thanks to their supposedly infinite stamina. Chaos is all the rail around them godly figures clash with each other in continuing more natural disasters.

Wow Kevin in the others were charging, you were looking to his left to see one of his fellow gods Neith in a duel with Loki. Both of them looked exhausted form their long one on one, but Neith was the one who is more at a disadvantage.

Kevin was debating with himself whether or not you should stay in formation or break protocol despite it being stupid in the first place. He saw the struggle continues, even thought to himself "Ah screw it, I will take the risk." And then he turned left and tried to help as much as he could.

Meanwhile with the battle continuing between the two gods, Neith was maneuvering around the battlefield while shooting her light arrows at Loki. While Loki manages to dodge them or deflect them with his daggers, and then tries to teleport to close the gap while Neith manages to dodge his attacks as well, it seems that any attack or damage received from another could be their last.

So then Neith then prepares to fire her strongest attack, an arrow that seeks out her target from anywhere. And as she fires, it seems that it she would have won, and what had appeared Loki was hit, he just vanishes as it what his decoy.

Loki then appeared behind her, Neith sensed this a second too late, and she just prepared to except her fate. As Loki was about to finish her off, unbeknownst to both of them, as certain mortal approaches them.

And with one swift movement, the mortal stabbed Loki in the back, effectively finishing him off for good. Neith then opened her eyes and then looked behind her to see Loki on the ground and then at the mortal.

She was utterly surprised, as the Weaver of Fate, not everything would surprise her, and with the repeating pattern of these godly battles, it should become second nature. Yet with this Mortal's actions, this sort of mundane routine was now broken, and found this mortal interesting.

The mortal then asked "Are you okay? Can you still move, would you like a healing potion?" Neith still surprised nodded her head and drank the potion. She then asked "You are a minion are you not? Why did you come all the way out here despite having a simple protocol?" The mortal then replied "I just found simple nonsensical strategies costly and does not do anything to help our fellow "gods".

Neith was even more surprised, usually minions despite following the same pattern all the time, try to prove themselves by simply dying and glorious battle. But this mortal, he seems more flexible and intellectual, also, is not self-absorbed muscle dude, he was simply fit in appearance and cared for others. and because of his actions, he was the first mortal ever to kill a God (Unfortunately likely won't be official named) but still.

Neith then asked "Say, what is your name?" The mortal then replied "Me? Well, my name is Kevi-" as he was about to finish, he was struck by lightning and then turned to ash, this was the handy work of Thor, god of thunder who said "That was for my brother!" And then Neith started her next battle.

(After the battle)

After the gods of Kevin's time have pushed to destroy the enemies' tower, the gods and minions retired to their resting areas. Where is Kevin, after being reincarnated after being in vaporized by lightning met with his supervisor.

And his supervisor was not that happy, yelling "do you realize what you've done, you're broke protocol and broke formation, that is not what a minion does!" Kevin looked away for a moment and just mumbled "you're right, that is what a sane person does."

His supervisor then shouted "shut up! You're lucky that our team won that match somehow, in the higher ups do not wish to punish you for your disobedience." Kevin was honestly surprised by that decision, he expected them to be strict in their rules.

His supervisor then said "this leaves me with no choice but to let you go." With that Kevin then left his office and then return back to the storage room where he puts his armor weapons away.

As he was entering the room, he heard the other minions talking about how they're going out with their girlfriends and telling them about their amazing feats and victories and self sacrifices on the battlefield. Kevin only chuckled to himself as he questionably laughs at what kind of victories they had other than just charging forward with no regard for their own safety.

Has he put his stuff away and wore his standard chiton, he was about to put on his average everyday sandals. Even notice a small note in one of them, he then opened it up and it was a letter that said "Greetings Kevi-, I was truly amazed by your accomplishments today, I wish to meet you, alone, come to the Forest area later tonight as I wish to praise you. -N"

Kevin was unaware as to what he would be "praised" as this meeting would be the official starting point where his life would become much more interesting!

* * *

**~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or fav our if you like this story**

**~ I know that it is the second chapter and there is no Lemon scene, but i wish to establish w story first before going into it, so please wait a while longer!**

**~ I feel like it would be similar to my Overwatch Story "International Fun", however, some of them noted that it could have developed a better story, so with this one, I plan to do just that.**

**~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


	3. Neith, Weaver Of Faith

**~Hey y'all, I am back again, and we have left off where Kevin got a note from Neith, telling him to meet her in the forest later at night, what will she have to tell to our protagonist?**

**~give SMITE a try, it is free to play and has similar game mechanics as League of Legends, DoTa and Heroes of the Storm, while Smite can be played from a first person perspective.**

**~And depending on how it goes, I may employ Goddesses or female characters from other pantheons or same pantheons that have not been introduced in the game.**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own SMITE, belongs to Hi-Rez.**

**~Warning: contains Lemon scenes, adult language, content, Minor Furry (Bastet, animal goddesses), legal loli (Scylla), possibly necro (Izanami) (Will not be gory or gruesome, maybe in a battle), etc.. you have been warned.**

* * *

From the personal notes of Kevin's Journal:

"_Neith has always been a complicated one, what with her need to protect mortals and nurture them, and yet at the same time, she shows little compassion when it comes to holding back against her enemies. So why did she want to meet me just even though I am a mortal? And to be honest, some of the Gods that I have encountered appeared to deviate much differently than when I have studied them in my classes when I was still in school. One being is that I thought she would have a much longer silky gown in some of her artist renderings, but when I met her she seems to have gold string-style tattoos all along her tan skin form, with more revealing clothing, covering her breasts and a armor like skirt. However, those are just my minor notes, everything else seems spot on._"

(Later that Night)

Kevin was walking down the stone-tiled road through the forest where Neith told him to meet her, though he had to admit that with the lighting of the starry sky and the peaceful sound of the watery creek had set up a pleasant setting.

Kevin continued to walk down the road, until he finally saw the enchanting Goddess in all her divine glory, she stood there with one leg rubbing against the other and with one arm resting up against the tree trunk.

Kevin had to admit that she was attractive, he then said as he approached "So, I am here, how can I help you this fine evening?" Neith then said as she too started to approach him slowly. She then replied "Well, it is about what you did today, I have been overseeing the safety and concern of mortals since the beginning of the world, I have tried my best to see how best to make sure they live comfortable in life and guide them even in death by weaving fate."

Kevin was becoming even more curious as she explains further into the story "As time went on though, I have found weaving fate and simply letting things happen that I know will happen to be tedious and have succumbed to boredom". Kevin wasn't sure though where this story was going as he asked " I am not sure what my doing here has to do with anything but if you know that I would arrive, then you must know what I intend to do next, do you?"

Neith then chuckled a bit as she replied "About that, with you, I found rather peculiar, because minions are more or less condemned to the fate of following simple orders, but you, you did not follow them, you improvised against the fate that should not have easily bin changed." Once again, Kevin's curiosity peaked again with what she was saying, she continued with "And what's more is that you managed to defeat Loki, albeit is that he was already weakened and tired, but he should have expected a counter attack from another god, but not from a mortal, but you did it."

Kevin was then scratching the back of his head and then looked away in embarrassment, he then said "I never really knew honest flattery besides my parents and teachers for my skills and performances, so this is a breath of fresh air."

However, with the next moment, Kevin froze up as he felt both intimate heat and soft pressure leaning up against his body, he then looked back to see Neith was now making body contact with him intimately, her leg was brushing up against his, with her hand feeling up his slim and fit form, while her ample breasts were now being pressed up against his pecs.

Kevin stuttered a bit as he asked "W-what are you doing!?" Neith then blushed a bit as she replied "Well, to tell you the truth, at one time, I looked into my own fate, I did not know who but I would find someone that I would inevitably fall for, and in so doing, would cause the inevitable downfall of gods, monster, spirits and men alike. For thousands of years, I have never had such feelings when I encounters gods and men, they never made an impression on me that I have not already known."

Kevin was a bit confused as to what she meant by that and continued to ask "How So? I mean Gods have got it on with Mortals before right?" Neith then added "Right, but they were still average and part of fate, while you are average as well, you are a special kind of average." Kevin was kind of bum being called average, but curious what she meant by "Special".

She continued to explain as she continued to grope and press against him, while Kevin would consider this a dream come true, it was a bit intimidating to be with a literal Goddess. Kevin then asked "But, why me though?" Neith then said "Like I said, I do not know you, I cannot see you're fate, and what you did was unexpected, and I like that."

With a sultry expression on that last part, Kevin was surprised for a moment before Neith wrapped her arms around his form and then crashed her lips against his, Kevin was utterly dumbfounded with how amazing that felt, they were literally heavenly. His face was a flustered as he did not know what was happening, nor did he know what would happen afterward, he never had the luxury of actually finding a girlfriend when he was at school, but now he was about to do it with a Goddess.

As they continued to make out, Kevin's hands instinctively started to move on their own, as if he knew what to do, they then landed on Neith's smooth thighs, they were so soft it was almost a crime, he then moved them around and gained a generous hand full of her curvaceous rump. Neith was moaning in the kiss, where their lips were open for their tongues to dance around, exchanging saliva, Kevin's eyes rolled back as this was only getting better and better.

Neith was starting to feel pleasant herself, even though Kevin was a mortal, usually it is only the mortal that feels the most out of a god/mortal relationship, but surprisingly, it is Neith that also feels pleasant too. As they continued to french kiss, Neith's hand then reached down his groin, beneath his clothing to find a 'big' surprise, she then separated from her partner's lips, she looked down and asked "What is this? is that some sort of cucumber?"

Kevin while breathing heavily replied "Well, you could say that." with that, Neith then got in front of Kevin only to kneel down and then removed a piece of his clothing to see his semi-hard manhood fling free and smacked her in the face. As Neith recovered, her eyes widened as his manhood was massive, not only in length but in thickness as well, and it had a bit of pulsing sensation running through his virgin skin that covered it.

Neith could not find something like this among any god, and the regular mortals she have seen did not hold a candle to the package that Kevin was packing, all she could do was said "K-Kevin, your thing, it is just amazing!" Kevin then blushed some more and then said "Well, thank you, I was born a rather big kid with big benefits for his future." as he chuckled, his voiced hiked up as he felt Neith wrap her hands around it.

She started to stroke his member back and forth as to have him ready at full mast, and it was working, and his already massive member only became larger as reach full hardness. Neith's face became red by how hot and pulsing it was with her touch, even the body heat radiated to her face by simply being a few inches away, all she could do was lick her lips.

And then the next moment, she gulped, and then opened her mouth as wide as she could and stuck her tongue out, she started with a few licks to his member, it caused Kevin to shiver a bit from the sensitivity. she noticed that his taste was rather salty and somewhat fishy, it may have been awkward at first but she managed to get use to it, eventually, she managed to not only get the head wet but even the underside of his member too, which added extra sensitivity as well.

Kevin was utterly enjoying each and every moment that Neith was giving him, his hands were moving on their own again, driven by instinct, they then found their way to her dark braided hair, combed his fingers through it to grab hold of her head. He then with on movement, brought her head down, all the way to the base, Neith was totally caught off guard, her eyes while tearing up moved to the back of her head, while the bulging member stretched out her throat.

Neith was gagging a bit, with saliva starting to secrete from her mouth and falling to the grass, after a moment of getting accustomed to the size, she then started to bobble her head back and forth. Kevin moaning and gasping with how good her mouth is, Neith was moaning as well, with her throat expanding each time his member entered her mouth, she could not take much more of it, as she was starting to vigorously rub her own womanhood.

Kevin was grunting more and more as he thrusted his hips harder and harder with the build up to the inevitable climax, speaking of which, Neith's climax was also building with her fingers becoming wet with the fluids coming down from her aroused womanhood. As their climaxes were approaching, Kevin tried to hold back as much as he could but to no avail as he then stated to Neith "N-Neith, I can't hold back much harder, I'm gonna cum!"

As Kevin was about to pull out, Neith then used one of her hands to wrap around his rear to keep him where he needed to be, Kevin did not pull out and could not hold back anymore, and with one more thrust all the way to the base, he blew his load. And with the first strand of his semen entered her, Her womanhood then started to squirt as well as she came as well, Her skirt was starting to become wet as well.

This lasted a full minute as Neith spent most of her time trying to make sure that none of his essence goes to waste and falls out of her mouth, but despite her best efforts and swallowing most of it, some droplets did escape. Kevin was gasping for air as his body shakes from the intense heavenly feeling from the goddess' blowjob, despite still having some life in him, it felt like he was being drained of it.

Finally, they came down from their orgasmic high, she then pulled her mouth from his member and took a huge breath of relief. First second she thought she was going to die and all that meat in her mouth, Kevin was resting against the tree.

After a quick moment of recuperation, she then moved up his body and wrapped her arms around his neck to be extra close to him. With her dark tan skin against his lighter skin, Kevin was getting aroused again as he put his hands on her curvy hips.

Kevin then asked "are you sure you want to keep going?" Neith then replied with a smirk on her face and while blushing "I do, it's not every day that you can be with someone that you are honestly attracted to." With that, the two then lock lips again as their bodies mashed against one another, while one of her hands were combing through his brown locks, as one of his hands were groping her round rear, unbeknownst to them was an unlikely spectator in the trees.

The two were no officially stripped of their clothing (apart from Neith's head piece), she then rest his member, stroked it a little bit, and then positioned it to her moist womanhood. While slowly and yet strongly, Kevin been pushed all the way into her, from the base to her womb.

She flung her head back as she get asked for Erin as to how amazing the feeling was to have something so big stretch her out. She clung to her mortal partner as tightly as she could, but she couldn't hold tightly enough of how fantastic it was.

Kevin was holding her tightly as well as he took a moment to get accustomed to her tightness, enveloping her form with his arms was very nice. And when he was ready, she then gave him the go ahead to start moving inside of her, which he complied to do.

He started out slowly, but he was working his way up to make sure each and every inch of her womanhood was satisfied and more. She then moaned and grown with each thrust inside of her, her body would jump up a little bit with each thrust as his power was unlike anything she had witnessed.

Neith's tan boobs jiggling while being pressed again this is pecs were quite the feeling as well, especially with the friction being produced as their bodies were warming up even more. Her moaning soon turned into yelping as Kevin's thrusting increased in speed and power.

It was not long before her climax was being built up again, she thought that this mortal was definitely full of surprises. And she didn't have the luxury of thinking about what would happen afterwords, not like she cared anyway because of how good you felt.

As this was going on, something weird was Happening all around the world, it is as if people with surprisingly good fortune was having misfortune, and those with no fortune have been fortune. It started out small but it was starting to cause drastic change to peoples lives.

Kevin too was reaching that point of eruption, he then stated while grunting "I can't hold back much longer, I am going to cum!" She then replied the same enthusiastic grunting "me too, fill me up with your essence!". Kevin wasn't sure if that would be the best idea, but he had little choice in the matter as she was still tightly clean to his body.

And after a few hard thrusts, both lovers were finally at the point of no return, Kevin then erupt it into the goddess' womb, while Neith in turn sprayed her love juices all around his pelvis. As Kevin's crotch was utterly deranged in her fluids, she was yelling and she felt her baby room he filled up to the brim.

This lasted for another minute as both partners were riding out the waves of pleasure while holding each other tightly. Unbeknownst to them that the people around the world were experiencing a shift in their fortunes as fate took a major change for them, rich people were going bankrupt, people at casinos either started to lose on hot streaks or actually start hot streaks, and even homeless people were finding jobs.

Back with both lovers, as they finally recuperated where their bodies were both warm, sweaty and steamy, even looked at each other with passion in their eyes. She then replied "that was amazing, I never knew it would be like this!" Kevin then smiled as he finally knew the pleasures of the flesh, he did not want this to stop as he then asked "Can we keep going?" With Neith then smiling back and lightly kissing his lips and then replying "Of course."

Unaware still that their furry spectator was still eyeing them from a far on a tree, and it had some sort of recording means.

A few hours have passed, as both Kevin and Neith continued to make love with each other. Good to have done it in quite a few positions, such as standard missionary, doggy style, spooning, etc. However all the time, I would add with Kevin and Jackie Leiding inside of her, and she loved every bit of it.

And now that they were on their last ride, Both of them disheveled in both body and spirit, I have been swept, other body fluids, in the sense of sex. Neith was now on top of Kevin, riding him in a cowgirl position, her hands rested on his chest, while his hands rested on her thighs and rear.

While at the same time, people around the world still experienced polarizing change of fortune and fate. It was almost instant at every turn, people would be dumbed by their partners, they would lose their homes and businesses, while people would achieve success and higher standards of living.

Back with the lovers, Her round and plump breasts flaying up and down, jiggling with perfect rhythm. She was letting loose all semblance of control and just enjoyed them were told that she was with as he was in the same state as well.

Kevin yearly out of training after all the climaxes that he had to go through, but he had to still go on, to make this a memorable last round. His hands were really gripping the pliable, soft flesh of this divine being as he would also spank her tan rear as well.

Neith was yelping with how good the stinging feeling that she was experiencing, she would even fall forward. And then Kevin would find her around plump boobs landing right in front of his face.

He then took the opportunity to start cycling on her nipples, one at a time, alternating between both making sure that they were extra hard and sensitive. She was gasping and moaning even more with how good all of this felt, she would then decide, that she would never have any relationship with anyone besides this young man.

They felt like that they could go on forever, but that would not be the case, as both of their climaxes reached a tipping point. Neith was the one that would release first as she shouted "Kevin, I can't stop myself, I'm about to squirt!" Kevin then said as he had little worries at this point "I can't hold back either, I'm gonna blow my last load into you!"

Kevin then started thrusting faster and faster, and after a few more thrusts, both of them came at the same time. Both of them holding each other tightly as they were shouting at the top of their lungs.

As Neith squirted more of her essence around his pelvis and Kevin shout his last load into her, setting her womanhood to over flowing and spill out of her. Their bodies tensed up with the absolute pleasure that they felt, such a divine feelings that no man could ever endure nor comprehend, except for Kevin of course.

As they finally came down from their orgasmic high, so too did the chaotic changing of fate the people of the world experienced died down as well and went back to normal, no one really knew what happened or why.

And then, the two lovers just laid there on the grass, resting from their long love making, Neith curled up against Kevin's sweaty, slim form as he wrapped one arm around her.

Kevin then asked before he would pass out "Hey Neith, I hope that there will be no repercussions after the things we did today." Neith then said as she rested her head on his pec "I said, that what we do here would cause the downfall of gods, monsters, spirits and mortals, but fear not, I am sure that what will happen, we can overcome."

Kevin then smiled as the two snuggled with each other and then let sleep claim them in the cool, quiet night. And then their unexpected squirly watcher smirked a bit, as the infamous Norse sly messenger of Yggdrasil, Ratataskar was leaving before making a remark "Ho, ho, this is going to be fun!" And then sprinted off.

* * *

**~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or fav our if you like this story**

**~ And for those who haven't thought of it yet, I decided to make it a thing now that whenever Kevin gets with a Goddess or female character of divine or supernatural status, whatever they respectfully embody or govern would be induced to the world, universe, ****afterlives and/or the living creatures that reside in it.**

**Example: Aphrodite as the Goddess of Love, Beauty and Sexually, when she gets together with Kevin will start to cause all living creatures to go into a sex frenzy.**

**~ So now we have our first lemon with Neith, who do you think will be the next goddess to get it on with the mortal? If you have a thought please leave a review to share or on the forum here**

topic/216570/177879292/1/Ideas-for-My-SMITE-Story

**~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


	4. Aphrodite, Goddess of Beauty

**~Hey y'all, I am back again, and we have left off where Kevin got it on with Neith, but now with Ratataskr spying on them, what will happen now? as you can tell by the title, this chapter will revolve around Aphrodite.**

**~give SMITE a try, it is free to play and has similar game mechanics as League of Legends, DoTa and Heroes of the Storm, while Smite can be played from a first person perspective.**

**~So after the poll that I made whether to drop this and do a Smite/Naruto crossover, I decided to give this another shot, try to do a couple more chapters and see how it goes.**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own SMITE, belongs to Hi-Rez.**

**~Warning: contains Lemon scenes, adult language, content, Minor Furry (Bastet, animal goddesses), legal loli (Scylla), possibly necro (Izanami) (Will not be gory or gruesome, maybe in a battle), etc.. you have been warned.**

* * *

It has been a few days since that magical evening between the average mortal Kevin, and the lovely goddess Neith. Kevin had never felt more lively and optimistic than he has now, what guy wouldn't when he got with a goddess.

In present time, it was another long day of battle between the gods, and the minions have hung up their capes and swords and were calling it a day. As Kevin was heading back to his room, he was stopped by fellow minions, he wondered what they wanted.

Minion 1 asked "Hey, Freshmeat (Kevin), you seem to not be yourself lately, what is up with that?" Kevin replied "Oh that, well, I guess I have been having a bit of good fortune on my side lately." He was also looking over discreetly to the gods that were leaving as well to see the lovely Neith sneak a smile to him as well, which he smiled back.

Minion 2 then said as he lightly tapped Kevin on the shoulder "Well don't get too cocky, we don't want our team to look bad when we lose." Kevin then said "Yeah, yeah, I will keep that in mind."

Then the Minions laughing and acting all snarky like a bunch of jockey frat boys, as Kevin was hiking up his bag, he noticed a small note hanging from the entrance.

He then reached for it and opened it up and looked inside to read :

"Dear Kevin, I wish to spend time with you, you have been doing well lately and standing out from the other minions that the other gods have even taken notice of you, come to these coordinates alone and we shall spend quality time together." (It ends with lipstick mark)

Kevin smiled and believed that it was Neith that sent the note, he then spoke to himself "I can't wait for tonight, I wonder she'll have in store for me this time."

(Later that Night)

As Kevin was wearing his usual white chiton clothing, the moon was bright out with all the stars illuminating the night sky. As he was walking down the stone cut road, he came across what looked like some sort of shine or small shelter of some kind.

What made it even more weird was that it possessed Greek architect which was a little out of the ordinary for Neith as she was Egyptian, but he went in there anyway.

As he was inside, it was actually peaceful and exotic looking there were no walls, just columns in a circular formation. With clear visibility to the nature all around, and there was a bed in the shape of a heart.

Kevin chuckled a bit as he says to himself "Well, this is a nice surprise, I didn't expect her to actually want me after what I assumed was a one night stand and nothing more, but I am glad things are going into a serious relationship."

Another voice then said "It is always nice to have a good relationship." Kevin then became shocked by the unfamiliar voice that caught his attention, he turned to look at one of the curtains as they slide away to reveal an enchanting sight.

Kevin stuttered for a moment as he asked "A-Aphrodite?!" There stood the popular Greek goddess of Love, Aphrodite, while not in her usual battle attire, she was simply wearing a loose, white, transparent peplos, and it did not leave much to the imagination. As she just stood there, with her arm resting on a pillar while the other was holding the curtain.

She was definitely the goddess of love and beauty as her very figure was rockin with slender hips and curvaceous waist and body. She also has one of the largest bosoms he has ever seen, and they were made even more obvious by the loose straps of he dress.

Also this was iced with the seductive face that she had, with attractive lips, alluring eyes and golden hair that was bundled up and has strands around both sides of her head.

Aphrodite then asked "You seem surprised." Kevin then said as he was frozen in place "I am, I mean, what are you doing here?!" Aphrodite replied with a chuckle "Isn't it obvious, I sent you the note." Kevin was confused for a moment before he looked down at it which has the same lipstick as she does.

Kevin then continued to ask "But why though? Why call me out here?" Aphrodite then replied wish a seductive tone "Well, it all started with after you had your way with Neith." Kevin was surprised, he thought "How did she know?"

(Flashback)

In a socializing area for gods, goddesses and all the other applicants of the Smite tournaments and others. A group of female deities, monsters, spirits and legendary figures of myths are gathered around at one table.

They were in shock, with what they were hearing from the infamous Norse messenger Ratataskr. One of the deities Nike, Goddess Of Victory responded "But, why would Neith have sexual relationship with a minion?!" Nu Wa, Guardian of Heaven chuckled as she replied "Maybe that is simply her personal tastes, she has had thing for the lives of mortals after all".

Athena, Goddess Of Wisdom then said "We should report this, if things stands as they are, it could have drastic effects on the mortal plane." Kali, Goddess of Destruction then said "I think we should take care of this ourselves, less we give the other gods anymore headache." Bastet, Goddess of Cats then added with a pur "Perhaps we can make it a competition, whoever can subdue the minion mortal would be evaluated for stats increase in the next few matches."

This then suddenly gun-hoed into action the other Goddesses in the room to participate, because they could use the strengthening to compete with the other gods. While many of them has their own ideas about the mortal, something more perverse and self-gratifying, such as Athena, she was practically flustered by the story Ratataskr told and wants in on the action.

(Present Moment)

Aphrodite then said "And that is how it goes, so do expect a lot of attention from other Goddesses in the future." Kevin feels both utterly ashamed and yet terrified at the same time, for he now was on a major hit list from practically every goddess and female creatures and figures of legend.

Aphrodite then started to walk over to Kevin as she continued talking "It is good fortune indeed that I got here before anyone else did." Kevin then backed up as he asked "Uh, what are you doing?" But it was no use as he was now in the arms and embrace of the voluptuous goddess, coming face to face with her gorgeous physique, pressed against her softness.

Aphrodite then said "Trust me, you will need my essence to help out against the other Goddesses who are going to harass you." Kevin was a bit confused and managed to formulate the words while her breasts were pressed against his slim chest.

Aphrodite then said "You think it was luck that helped you win those previous matches, when you got it on with Neith, she let out her essence to the rest of existence, and since you were directly connected to her when it happened, you absorbed some of it."

Kevin was surprised by this revelation and replied "Wow, I did find it weird that I kept conveniently surviving many near-fatal situations." Kevin then felt a shiver round down his body as Aphrodite caressed his body some more and added on "And now that I am here, you can add my essence to yours, so you can help seduce the other Goddesses, also I want a piece of you as well, if you refused, i will turn you over to the Gods, and they'll have a field day coming up with all sorts of punishments for you."

She ended with a scary face, which Kevin did not have any choice in the matter as he then replied "Fine, I will take you up on it, just leave Neith alone, she is innocent." Aphrodite was actually touched by his selflessness and smirked, She then replied "Very well, let's get started." With that, they slowly drew their faces closer, tilted their heads and connected their lips, Kevin's normal lips against her divine ones.

(Lemon Scene)

Like with Neith, Kevin could not even begin to comprehend the divinity of a goddess' kiss, it is was like each moment was a apex of any aphrodisiac continuing on and on, though he was nervous and guilt a moment ago, that soon vanished into the sea of lust.

Her plump, soft lips mashed against his own, as her tongue even managed to reach deep into his mouth as his tongue met hers. His eyes rolled back in lust as Aphrodite's eyes glistened with joy, as someone who is known for sleeping around, she knew what she was doing.

While their bodies pressed against each other, her godly jugs were jiggling with each shuffled movement. The sensitivity was heightened with their nipples meeting through the fabric, rubbing against each other.

They gifted each other with moans as Aphrodite's arms wrapped around his back and waist. While Kevin's hands were more daring as one wrapped around her waist, the other one went down further and cupped her curvaceous, round and bouncy ass.

Each handful was a pleasant treat, it was the right mixture of elasticity, free fat and muscle, it was like a magnet for hands. Kevin could not get enough of it, even Aphrodite was thinking to herself "Wow, this mortal is good, perhaps I should take things up a little."

Meanwhile, in the mortal world, another catastrophe was being unfolded, as the mortal population was beginning to feel aroused for some reason.

Back with the two lovers, Aphrodite then reached down with one of her hands and cupped a mighty handful of his meaty package and heavy sack. Kevin gasped from her sudden gesture as Aphrodite said "I think we should start examining our accessories." Kevin nodded his head in agreement.

As Aphrodite just rubbed his manhood and nuts through the light fabric of his cloth, Kevin was doing the same thing as he moved his hands to here round and plump bosom and to her nether regions through her clothing. Both of them were moaning and gasping from the intense massages and caressing they were giving each other.

Their bodies would soon become even more flustered than when they were before as their sex organs were becoming sexually agitated. After a while, Aphrodite made the first move as she said "Say Kevin, I think it is time for us to escalate this further."

With that she then got on her knees as Kevin looked down on her beautiful form, where she used her elegant hands to adjust his clothing. With that his massive member sprang free from it's prison much to Aphrodite's surprise.

With genuine fascination she says "Oh wow! It is so beautiful to me!" Her face then turned to infatuation. As she grabbed hold of his member, Kevin moaned from the feeling, Aphrodite then licked her lips and then proceeded to suck his massive member.

Kevin was gasping as his head flung back as his locks moved as well, Aphrodite got all of him in one gulp. Her eyes teamed up at how amazing the size and heat is from his thing, she then started to suck him slowly.

Kevin could only think of one thing at the moment and that was how lucky he was to have two goddesses in one life time. He then put one hand on her head, his fingers combing through her golden locks as his member is lubed up by her holy saliva.

Kevin then said out loud "Wow, no wonder everyone wants to get under your dress, you are phenomenal!" As she continued to suck him off, her tongue twisted and turned around his member, adding extra feeling.

Kevin while having the time of his life was also feeling that this is all really one sides, so then he said "Hey Aphrodite, hold on a second." She then removed her mouth from his member and looked up in confusion and asked "What is it?"

Kevin then replied "I feel that I should be doing more, so I would like to get under you as well." Aphrodite smiles and replied "My, how straight forward you are, very well then." With that the two of them then changed positions as they went over to the bed.

Kevin just sat down on the edge and laid back, as Aphrodite got on top, hovering over him for a moment before dropping down in a 69 position. Her hand back on his member as she then turned to ask "Hey Kevin, do you like what you see?"

Kevin could only stare at paradise that is her godly womanhood, for someone who had sex before, it is shaped as if it never had sex, and topped by a small patch of gold pubic hair.

His hands then reached up and started to play with her womanhood as he stated "It is wonderful, this is the forbidden fruit that I long to have!" Aphrodite was moaning and groaning from how he moves his fingers across her folds and opened them up, which let Kevin move his tongue in and out of her pussy.

Aphrodite did not waste any more time as she returned to sucking him off, she combed her hair back to her head as she takes him to the base. Kevin was feeling more pleasure than before but did not stop as his tongue went even deeper into her womanhood.

With her other hand on his testicles, she started to fondle them around while lubing his member even more. The two of them wanted to keep continuing, however that is not to be as their climaxes were approaching.

They worked even harder then before the get each other off, however, they did not have time to warn them of their releases. And after a few more licks and sucks, both of them came at the same time, with Kevin drowning in her love juices, as Aphrodite drowned in his semen.

Kevin's body was losing control by the moment as he was lapping up the juices that the goddess was secreting. Aphrodite's eyes rolled back into her head as she gulped down load after load of his essence, her body was quivering.

This lasted for a minute, until their bodies ceased their climaxes and relaxed, their bodies were sweating and heated up. They took a moment of respite before Aphrodite removed her mouth from his member and turned to him who was still being pressed by her crotch.

She then asked "So, mortal, that was a wonderful beginning, but shall we continue on?" Kevin then opened his eyes and freed his mouth as he said "Your wish is my command."

Meanwhile, in the mortal world, all the adult humans were succumbing to the effects of the Goddess' essence as they were becoming sexually active and started to engage in all sorts of mating, gangbangs and orgy parties, they did not care who at this point, it was all for the sake of feeling good.

Back with the lovers, Kevin had moved Aphrodite down in front of him, laying back on the bed as he grabbed her ankles and lifted them up on either side. Aphrodite's heart was beating fast as she was about to experience what Neith did, but was stopped short by Kevin's act.

Instead of going right ahead and penetrating her, his still hard member was just rubbing against her folds. Aphrodite was surprised at this and yet disappointed, she then asked "Why aren't you sticking it in there?" Kevin smiled and said "Meh, I think I will just admire this pose for a little longer."

This was getting on Aphrodite's nerves, she wanted him inside her, but she could not afford to show just how desperate she was to a mortal. But the rubbing against her folds was too unbearable to her, she tried to hold back, but to no avail as he was shacking and leaking her juices.

She can't take it anymore and just shouted "Please, I need you inside me, I'll go crazy without you to pound me with that big sausage in my hot, tight cunt, please, please!" Kevin smiled as he said "Wow, I did not know you want it that bad, but let's see if you can handle it."

With that, he took the tip to her entrance and with one swift move, she was impaled all the way to the base. Aphrodite's eyes shot wide open and screamed out loud, of all her lovers, Kevin was definitely someone who it the best at making her feel.

Kevin took a moment to get use to the tightness, she definitely still got it as it was a soothing fit for him. And after that, he then started to thrust himself in and out of her, started slowly but was working his way up.

The bed was starting to creak and crack from the pounding that the two were doing, Aphrodite was just laying there, taking all the pounding from a mortal. Though at this point, she could care less at this point, it just feels too good not to feel good.

Her body was bouncing back and forth with each thrust, her boobs were bouncing up and down in a jello like fashion. Kevin's slim form was glistening in the moon light from the sweat on his body he looked down and and asked "So, how are you feeling?"

Aphrodite then said while moaning "Like i have returned to heaven! Like experiencing eternity!" Kevin then said "Good, now let us try this!" With that, while still inside her, grabbed her thighs and then flipped her over onto her stomach and moved his hands to her hips.

He was now taking her doggy style, he did not stop his thrusting as it caused her round ass to jiggle with delight. Aphrodite just sank into the bed, gripping and biting the sheets as she was just some beast in heat now.

While biting the sheets, she managed to speak up "It's so amazing, i never knew a mortal manhood would be like this!" Kevin then said as he continued to thrust into her "Of course, i am here after all." Aphrodite could only comprehend the severity of her position to him.

As Kevin was continuing to thrust his member harder and faster than before, the realization came to them both as they were about to climax once again. Kevin then stated "Aphrodite, I'm about to cum again!" Aphrodite's Reply was "Me too, cum inside me, I want to feel you!"

Kevin's thrusting only increased as his balls tightened up and Aphrodite gasped between each moan with her eyes shut. After after a few more hard thrusts, Aphrodite shouted "I'm cumming!" As both of them reached their respective releases, with Aphrodite shooting her love juices around Kevin's crotch, while he shot his essence deep into her womb, filling it to the brim.

This lasted for a minute, as both of their bodies froze and just stayed in place until they came down from their orgasmic high. Which eventually they did, Kevin just collapsed right on top of the goddess, burying his face into her golden hair, feeling her smooth, wet, warm skin.

Both of them breathing heavily from the sex they had, Kevin then said "Man, you truly are a good catch, to think you can cum this easily." Aphrodite was quiet for a moment before she turned to Kevin with a scary angry face which Kevin was nervous, she then replied "I am easy you say? Be careful who you talk to, for I am gonna show you why!" Kevin May have gotten a severe case of hubris, like any Greek Heroes.

Meanwhile, the mortals have not stopped their orgies and sex, at this point in time, all the young and regular adults have had sex a few times, no one seemed to be stopping, it was like a Sexaggedon.

A few hours have passed with the two lovers, the bed was a complete mess and bodily fluids everywhere. Meanwhile, Kevin was totally naked at this point, tired and driven to the point of collapse.

Kevin was becoming a limp bag of bones from the countless number of times he came, he bit off more than he can chew. While Aphrodite seems to be riding on top of him in a cowgirl position, her hands pressing against her chest.

Her body was going up and down in joy, her breasts swaying, her hips and butt jiggling with Kevin's hands on them. Aphrodite moaning profusely, She was shouting "Oh yes, this is what I have been seeking all my life!"

Kevin then pleaded "Aphrodite, please, you are going to kill me, I don't have any more sperm left to give!" Aphrodite looked down, her nails clawing at his chest as he was stimulated by pain and pleasure as she replied "Don't think you can just quit because you want to, you must understand the wrath of a goddess and why it is never a good idea to get on her bad side!"

Kevin seriously might die, his stamina is leaving him, his live force failing, the pounding she is giving him with his fragile body would break him at any moment. Kevin then said "I-I can't hold it any longer, I'm gonna cum!" Aphrodite looked down and replied "Very well, I will let you cum, one more time, so blow it all inside me till I bear your spawn!"

With that, after a few more hard thrusts, they both came at the same time, both shouting in orgasmic release. Aphrodite once again squirted around his member while Kevin shot his last round into her overstuffed womb.

This did not last longer than a minute, but with that, Kevin just went limp, with Aphrodite smiling at the tired and near dead mortal lover. Meanwhile, with the sex over between the goddess and mortal, the other humans have now gone back to normal, totally confused as to why it happened, having slept with all sorts of people, relationships changed and an eventual spike in birth rates are coming.

(Lemon Scene End)

She then removed herself from Kevin, his essence leaking out, pooling around her, and just laid down on top of him. Kevin while too weak to do anything else was relieved by the heavenly melons that are her bosom in his face.

Aphrodite then said in a condescending tone "So, what have you learned today?" Kevin then replied with a husky, weak voice "Never mock the gods?" Aphrodite then replied "Yup, luckily it was me first, or else you would be dead by the other goddess who don't represent love and sex."

Kevin then said in the same weakly voice "Okay." Aphrodite then also added "And with Neith, she has had a soft spot for mortals like you, and she might really like you, which I now see why. You are excellent in bed and attractive, and have a magnetic persona."

Kevin, despite having a piece of her essence now said in a weakly voice "Thank you." Aphrodite then pulled the she's over the two naked lovers and just enjoyed the fresh air and night sky and sound of nature. She curled up to Kevin in a loving embrace and kissed him on the lips, she then said "good night cutie, I wish you luck in the encounters ahead." And with that sleep overcame them.

* * *

**~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or fav our if you like this story (comments would be appreciated as to keep my writing habits alive)**

**~ So now we have Aphrodite, who will be the next lucky goddess?**

**~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


	5. Nu Wa, Guardian of Heaven

**~Hey y'all, I am back again, and we have left off where Kevin got it on with Aphrodite, so he has gotten a second taste of the divine, ? as you can tell by the title, this chapter will revolve around Nu Wa.**

**~give SMITE a try, it is free to play and has similar game mechanics as League of Legends, DoTa and Heroes of the Storm, while Smite can be played from a first person perspective.**

**~So after the poll that I made whether to drop this and do a Smite/Naruto crossover, I decided to give this another shot, try to do a couple more chapters and see how it goes.**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own SMITE, belongs to Hi-Rez.**

**~Warning: contains Lemon scenes, adult language, content, Minor Furry (Bastet, animal goddesses), legal loli (Scylla), possibly necro (Izanami) (Will not be gory or gruesome, maybe in a battle), etc.. you have been warned.**

* * *

It was a new day for the gods and minions, as another battled had ensued, the map this time was a jungle, as minions charged forth for their gods, the gods have started to do battle as well, with gods calling forth lightning, wind, shaking the earth and raising all sorts of supernatural forces.

**Team 1** was Neith, Zeus, Hi Bo, Jing Wei and Arachne, and **Team 2** is Nu Wa, Ra, Bastet, Loki and Odin. Kevin ended up with Team 1.

Kevin was with another charge of Minions, they were making their way to attack the next enemy tower, his captain shouted "Alright men, we are approaching our target, get ready for anything!" They all replied "YES SIR!" While Kevin replied "Alright." His Captain replied "Enough with your passive aggressive attitude boy.

Kevin did not really care much for he knows where all this would lead them, only to be killed by the gods, and soon enough, things would likely turn out that way as a fog started to role in, not just a regular fog, this was the handy work of the goddess Nu Wa.

The minions did not stop though, while Kevin knew it was a good idea to go hide in a defended position while she and possibly her other allies would use this to conceal themselves to attack them.

As he hid himself, he could here as the minions were being defeated one by one, he do not know if it was Nu Wa or her allies, but it was the right call or else he would have been massacred. As soon as the sound has gone silent, he checked around to see if he was free in the clear, despite the fog still being there, but then the next moment shows two hands resting on his shoulders.

Kevin froze for a moment before he turned slowly to see the part dragon, part human goddess, Nu Wa, she has long braided brunette hair with light scales on her shoulders, tattoos on her curvaceous body, and golden cloth that is wrapped around her body, surprisingly it does not cover much as her bountiful bosom was still spilling out, while her lower half still had the properties of a dragon.

Kevin while nervous would have accepted the inevitable as he then asked the gorgeous goddess "So, I assume you are here to kill me now?" Nu Wa then replied with a smile as her arms started to move around his head and back "Nope, I assume that you know what is going to happen to you now from your other experiences with other goddesses."

Kevin then realized that she too was also part of the group that saw him and Neith get it own a while back, he was not sure what to expect, especially her being the mother by "creating Mankind". Kevin then asks "Are you sure this is okay? I mean you created us so you act like our mother, right?"

Nu Wa replied with a smirk "As long as we are not blood related, then it's fine." Kevin then blushed, and now the Guardian wants a piece of the action too. Kevin was not opposed to this now as he then said "Alright, when do you want to do it?" She then pushed him down as Nu Wa was now hovering over him closely, she then said "Right here and now."

With that, she has her arms at either side of his head, Kevin could not stare at her titanic breasts hanging down slightly clothed beneath her gold clock. She then lowered herself down, her breasts pressing firmly against his armored chest, as her moist, plump lips clashed against his.

Kevin moaned lightly in their kiss, she tasted so sweet as her tongue started to dance with his, their saliva mixing with each other, Kevin's eyes rolled back into his head as so many things were happening. Nu Wa was having her eyes closed as to just enjoy the moment, she then had one of her hands slide down, past his leathered military attire where her hand would find his member getting stiff from the sensation.

She sank it underneath as she would then start to massage it vigorously and without halt, Kevin moaned even more in the kiss, they would then separate their lips because of their damned need to breath. during their make out session, Nu Wa would refer back to her human form with her dragon parts turning back to human legs and lower parts.

Nu Wa smiled as she looked down to her massaging hand and said "Well then, as my creation, I think it is time that I inspect my craftsmanship." Kevin then thought to himself "Oh Boy." With that, she lowered herself down and then started to adjust his lower clothing, where as he member would then break free, when his member was at full mast, Nu Wa was genuinely surprised as it just stood right toward her face.

She then said "Oh Wow, your member, it is just incredible! I never would have imagined that you would developed this well!" She then grabbed his member, barely managed to encompassed his member and started to stroke it.

Kevin grunted, trying to not let himself get carried away, but that would prove difficult once Nu Wa gets serious, as she started to lick around his member, and then start to suck on it. Nu Wa was moaning and groaning as to how salty the taste is from a human penis, but this was something that she had come to desire, as she eagerly tried to swallow all of him into her mouth.

Somewhere else in the world, the elements have become restless, as firestorms erupted, floods happened and the beasts become savage, the people have become very afraid as this is something that has not happened before in a long time.

back with the lovers, Kevin's hands would then move to grab her head, he would then help her bobble up and down on his member as she continued to suck him off in a rhythmic fashion. His body would move as well to match her sucking, her tongue that would move around the head of his member, and poll, as well as the hands that would fondle his testicles.

This has been going on for quite some time as her other hand would find it's way to her womanhood beneath her gold cloth and would start to rub herself intensely, this would lead to her becoming acceptionally wet. Her sucking would only increase though she really demanding and wanted that tasty essence that she has heard so much about, having it hit the back of her throat.

This has been going on for a while now as both of them were reaching their climaxes, Kevin was grunting as he told Nu Wa "Hey, I can't hold back for much longer!". But Nu Wa was moaning still, and did not stop despite what he said, she really wanted some of that essence he has, she only sucked harder and rubbed herself faster.

And in the next moment, they could not hold back any longer, as both of them came at the same time, first with Nu Wa, as she released her love juices from her womanhood and squirted onto her cloth.

Kevin then followed as he then released his essence deep into her mouth, Nu Wa was surprised but did not falter at the amount, she just continued to gulp down load after load. This lasted for a full minute, both of them just staying still as their bodies tensed up, with that in mind, they would then come down from their orgasms and their bodies relaxed once more.

With Nu Wa's mouth removed from his saliva coated member and resting her body next to it, Kevin looked down at the beautiful goddess and then asked "So, are we done now?" Nu Wa then looked up with a sultry smirk and replied "Not yet, I have yet to appreciate my creation in all the right aspects!" Kevin then once again thought to himself "Oh Boy."

Meanwhile, the world continued to succumb to the calamities that were befalling the people, as firestorms and earthquakes rush through the cities of men, one person is screaming "WHY IS THERE SO MANY UNEXPLAINED EVENTS!"

Meanwhile, back with the two lovers, Nu Wa was now riding on top of Kevin, with his hands placed on her firm, and shapely rump and hips as they envelop his pelvis and his member sunk deep into her womanhood. When she entered into him, it was exceptionally good, stretching her out all the way, and reaching her womb, she had to take a moment before starting to bounce, but she felt like she was in heaven.

She would then continue bouncing up and down, her golden robe would be discarded as well as Kevin's military clothing as they were both as nude as they can be.

With the increased bouncing force and speed, her monstrous breasts bounced up and down as soft balloon bags of milk would, Kevin would occasionally move one of his hands to her breasts and massage them. Their bodies became warm, steamy and sweaty from the amount of work they were putting into their love making.

Nu Wa's hands would claw and comb as his slim and fit chest, it took everything she had to not utterly destroy him with her efforts, but it was just too good, her bouncing was even starting to have an effect, with Kevin being slammed down by her lower half.

Kevin and Nu Wa have been going at it for quiet some time now, while Kevin hoped it would end soon before his pelvis was shattered, but Nu Wa did not want it to end, the feeling of such a long and hard thing going into her felt more "Objectively" real as well as "Subjectively" great, as apart from the abstract feeling of being with other gods.

While they had different opinions, the two were going to coming close to their next climaxes, Kevin while being bombarded by the number of bounces he was being subjected to, managed to say "Nu, Wa, I'm about to blow!" Nu Wa then answered "Do it! Cum in me!" Kevin, not wanting to displease the goddess, did as he was told, and after a few more hard thrusts, both of them reached their next climaxes.

Both of them froze and screamed at the top of their lungs as they were giving each other their respective bodily fluids, if no one has heard their noises by now it would be a miracle, despite the fate manipulation Kevin picked up from Neith a while back.

Nu Wa, with her womanhood contracting, released her love juices onto Kevin's crotch, while he managed to deposit his essence straight into her womb, filling it to the brim.

This lasted a full minute, as their bodies, warm and sweating arched their backs as they rode out their climaxes, and then, they finally came down from their high, with Nu Wa falling forward onto his chest, her breasts felt a million times better now when their bare skin touched each other.

They took a moment of breather to regain their strength, Nu Wa then said "Wow, that was amazing Kevin, thank you!" Kevin then said "Well, thank you, that was good for me too." Nu Wa then said "Well, for the next round, how about I let you have your way, what do you want?" Kevin then blushed as he could do what he wanted, he then said "Well, how about we do a missionary position, mating press style?" Nu Wa smiled as she never figured him to have a romantic side to him, and then said "Ok then."

Meanwhile, the world continued to be subjected to floods and hungry beasts harassing the people, the same guy shouted "WHEN ARE THESE THINGS GOING TO END!"

Back with the lovers, Kevin was now on top of Nu Wa, with her on her back, their bodies now pressed against each other, Nu Wa's arms and legs wrap around Kevin's body tightly as Kevin thrusts himself deep into her.

Her head was located between the crook of Kevin's neck, their cheeks touching and they were gifted with the smell of their hair as the thrusting continued, Nu Wa would rub her hands up and down his body from time to time, form his shoulder blades, down to his tuned buns.

Nu Wa moaned and groaned, shouting "More, give me more! I need you to give me more!" Kevin held onto her tightly with his arms wrapped under her and hooked around her body and thrusted even faster than before.

He would alternate his thrusting, giving her a feeling with his hips gyrating, stretching her out even more, her balls slapping away at her rump, Nu Wa's toes curled as each thrust only heightened the experience, so this is what Aphrodite was talking about, not bad at all.

They wanted things to continue, but their damned need for climax was vastly approaching, knowing that Nu Wa doesn't mind him cumming inside her, Kevin continued to thrust harder and harder, he was making her moan and gasp louder than before.

And after a few more hard thrusts, both of them finally reached their peak, both of them held each other as tightly as they could, and then with one more thrust, both of them released their fluids.

Once again, Nu Wa's love juices sprayed onto his crotch, staining it easily, next with Kevin, his essence pumped into her womanhood once more, this time, filling it beyond the brim, and set to overflow.

Both of them were just riding the flood and holding each other tightly, their smell and sweat mixing with each other, it was almost as if they were trying to become one or something.

This lasted for a full minute, a full minute of them passionately yet suffocatingly hugging each other and remaining frozen, until finally, they came down from their climaxes again. They just laid where they were as they both were breathing heavily from that epic coitus session, Nu Wa liked having Kevin on top of her.

She then managed the strength to turn her head, facing up to look at him and said "You have truly exceeded my expectations, the potential you have almost seemed boundless."

Kevin then smiled and replied "Thank you Nu Wa." they then shared a passionate kiss with each other, after that, they then separated and Kevin then asked "I hope you don't mind, if you are up for it, would you like to continue?" Nu Wa smirked and chuckled as she said "Very well."

(_Uh-Oh, Kevin is getting over his head again!_)

Meanwhile, the world is still getting ruined by the pleasured goddess, the same guy who has been scorched, flooded and eaten by beasts screamed in pain "WHY IS THIS STILL HAPPENING!"

(Hours Later)

The world settled again, and the match was over, everyone was retiring to their barracks to cool off, Team two had lost, likely due to Nu Wa's absence, though she was not down, she was even in a very cheery mood, as if rejuvenated and more youthful. Loki then turned to her and said "Hey, I do not know where you have been, but we lost out there, could have used your help."

Nu Wa then said "Oh? sorry, will do better next time." Bastet then smelled something off about her, but then smiled as she figured it out, she then approached Nu Wa and said "Say girl, you wanna tell me about him later?" Nu Wa smiled as she replied "Sure, when we have time." Some of the other competitors caught wind of what they were saying out of curiosity, like Arachne and Jing Wei.

The minions of Team 1 were talking, the Captain saying "Alright, great work out there everyone, you did well!" One of the minions then asked another minion "Hey, were did the little guy went?" The other minion then said "I don't know, never saw him get responded or regroup with us through any of the lanes.

Meanwhile, back in the Jungle, a naked, withered, dehydrated Kevin was just laying on the ground desperately yet weakly crying out "Hello!? Someone! Help Me!" Will he get out of this alive? or will he die forgotten? (_Let's face it, he won't_)

* * *

**~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or fav our if you like this story (comments would be appreciated as to keep my writing habits alive)**

**~ And I just thought about it a moment ago that for technically non-goddess characters in Smite like Medusa, Arachne and Scylla, I would not know what to do with them when it comes to the them that I have with them effecting the world somehow with intercourse with Kevin.**

**~ So now we have Aphrodite, who will be the next lucky goddess?**

**~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


	6. Arachne, The Weaver

**~Hey y'all, I am back again, and we have left off where Kevin got it on with Nu Wa, and he has gotten a little more than he could chew, and is left in the woods.**

**~give SMITE a try, it is free to play and has similar game mechanics as League of Legends, DoTa and Heroes of the Storm, while Smite can be played from a first person perspective.**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own SMITE, belongs to Hi-Rez.**

**~Warning: contains Lemon scenes, adult language, content, Minor Furry (Bastet, animal goddesses), legal loli (Scylla), possibly necro (Izanami) (Will not be gory or gruesome, maybe in a battle), etc.. you have been warned.**

**~Honestly, this is my first time actually doing a monster girl character, I don't know how this will go or if it will appeal to you, but let me know in the review section.**

* * *

Hours have passed, and it has become dark outside, Kevin could not believe that no one came looking for him. He managed to regain his composure from when he was with Nu Wa, but he was still without his clothing.

We have been here a few times before, when it is night time, it is hard to see exactly where you are going. As he was stumbling around in the dark or jungle, he could not help but feel like he is being watched by someone, or something.

As he continued to walk around, you could feel that there was something sticking to his hands and feet. Kevin look down and saw strands of spiderweb coming around and then tangling him.

Kevin nervously said "well, that does not bode well." He tried to get as much off as possible but as he was moving around frantically, he only finds more threads being spun around him.

Until finally, he found that he was now trapped, he tried to struggle, with his hands and feet suspended off the ground, and when he looked around, he sees that the threads formed some sort of spiderweb.

He took a moment to register what is happening and then it dawned on him, that he landed himself in the clutches of one of the other members of the Smite tournaments, one of the more monstrous members.

He then heard a woman's chilling voice ask "Are you finding your situation illuminating?" Kevin then turned to see, that it was none other than the boastful weaver turned spider monster, it is none other than Arachne, the Weaver.

She appeared to be pale blue skin colored with silky long white hair, her upper body was that of a slim and curvaceous woman, while her lower half is that of a giant spider's.

Kevin sweated as he was hope two of two things, at least in a preferred order, he then asked "So, why have you trapped me in your web, I do hope that it is nothing sinister, like being eaten."

Arachne chuckled for a moment before she replied "Oh, nothing so crude." Kevin breathed a sigh of relief before she added on "I heard interesting things about you so I wish to make you my lover."

Kevin then dreadfully thought to himself "I think that is worse than being eaten!" She then started to respond to him saying "Don't think you can talk yourself out of this one, I want you and that is that!"

Kevin then tried to reason with the terrifying spider lady "I swear, I am just a minion who got lost out in the woods and couldn't find my way back, and I so happened to have lost my clothing, but if you do anything to me, the other Gods will not be so pleased to lose one of their followers!"

Arachne just chuckled and then said with a sinister tone "You mean the Goddesses who you got into bed with?" Kevin then replied "H-how did you-" he was cut off when Arachne placed one of her fingers on his lips which surprisingly stopped his shaking.

She then said "Your stench practically reeks of post-coitus, of a human and a Goddess, and it is intoxicating!" Despite not shacking anymore, his heart was still beating, when she got in closer to him, she was still attractive none the less, he thought to himself "How do all these people know of that one time with Neith!?".

Kevin then tried to say "Look, I don't know what you think you know but you got the wrong g-" he was cut off once again, but this time, it was with Arachne's luscious lips against his.

Kevin took a moment to register what is happening, but his mind was in chaos at this point with him practically having a kiss with a spider lady, and it is actually nice, with her smooth and moist lips pressing against his, and with their mouths opened, her tongue invaded his mouth and they were beginning their tongue battle.

Her tongue slick with her saliva and circling and pushing against his own, Kevin then started to melt into the kiss as he managed to even from time to time rub his tongue against her fangs, they were quite sharp, thankfully he did not cut himself on them.

He failed to notice that the spider lady was getting closer and closer with her upper half practically pushing against his bare chest, her ample breasts squish against his slim pecs through her clothing.

While getting lost in the pleasure of their make out, he would suddenly jump a little bit while being tied up with Arachne planting a hand onto his lower regions and grabbed his member and started to stroke it, slowly and gently at first, which she would increased her efforts as his member would get harder and harder.

They have been kissing for a while now, as Arachne, now getting aroused herself pulled away from the kiss, leaving behind a trail of their saliva, and then Arachne while still smiling looked down to see his member getting harder and harder, and for a mortal, he was rather big and thick.

Kevin then said after regaining his breath and senses said "Wow, you really know how to handle my thing." Arachne smiled and responded "Of course, after all, I was originally human and a weaver, I have to use my hands delicately."

She would then start to lick and kiss her way down his slim body, it was just too attractive not to taste each part of him, she went down, slowly, from his ear, to his nick, his chest, his slim stomach, all the way down to his groin, and then the base of his member.

Arachne licked her lips, Kevin was nervous as what would she do with her fangs, as she opened her mouth, Kevin closed his eyes to prepare for the inevitable, but then it was just slight tinge of sensitivity with her tongue licking the tip of his penis.

Kevin moaned a bit, he also sighed in relief with his member still on his body, she managed to get most of his member all lubed and ready, with one of her hands gripping his member at the base while the other one grasping his thigh.

And with the next thing to happen, Arachne then placed her lips against the tip of his member and then started to envelope his member totally, Kevin just gasp in utter sensitivity, the feeling was unlike anything he had felt before.

from Arachne's end, it was definitely a tight fit for her to take something so huge into her mouth, she gagged a bit before she got accustomed to it, and then she started to lifting her head up and down to take his member deep into her mouth.

After a few moments of ceaseless sucking of his member, Kevin's body was trembling and fidgeting about, trying to get more comfortable, but with his hands and legs bound he could not do anything.

Kevin looked down and asked "Arachne, could you please unbound my hands please? I can't take not being able to move freely!" Arachne smiled with his member still in her mouth, and then removed it from her as she replied "I am afraid I can't do that, I cannot trust you to stay and comfort me as the way you are now, so I must _discipline_ you."

With that, she changed her tactics, as she then started to remove the clothing from her upper body, Kevin looked down to reveal Arachne's bosom, they were not as large as Aphrodite's but they are impressive, especially with the cyan colored nipples.

With that, Arachne then cupped them as she brought herself back down to his member, where she then sandwiches' them between her bouncy orbs, making Kevin moan and fidget even more.

It went on for a while with her rubbing up and down his shaft, it felt like her breasts were burning up, a feeling that she had not felt in such a long time, with it's immense size, she used her mouth to kiss the tip each time it sprang up.

Kevin's resolve as soon weakening as her boob job was taking it's toll, he felt the pleasure slowly but surely building up inside of him, and he was not the only one, Arachne was starting to feel things, actually she has been feeling them for quite a while now, a sense of need and desire, rather than to just murder.

However, his climax as getting close as he then said as he was still twitching from excitement and pleasure "I can't hold on for much longer, I'm gonna cum!" Arachne did not even reply, she was too busy enjoying herself with the meat rod in her mouth.

After a few more strokes, Kevin could not hold back much longer as slightly thrusted his hips forward, and with that, his member blasted his large helping of his mortal semen deep within the spider lady's mouth.

Arachne was surprised the large amount and then started to swallow each rope, one gulp at a time, this lasted for quite a while, it was almost like there was no end in sight, though his climax would die down.

And after a few more small spurts, she managed to take everything that he had, Arachne's head was spiraling in ecstasy with everything she drank, and then the next moment, she withdrew her mouth from his member with a small strand of his essence connecting her lips to his member.

Kevin's body was more relaxed now than it was a moment ago from the epic release he had, he looked down to see Arachne smiling at him, she then said "That was quite refreshing, but I do hope you have more in you."

Kevin then tried to plead "Come on, I let you give me a blow job, what more do you want?" Arachne then removed the last piece of clothing she had, which separated her human torso with her spider half.

Kevin looked down in awe at sheer surprise, he sees that she still has a human vagina, he never really understood how that worked with her being a monster and all, and then looked back up to see Arachne's facial expression more passionate rather than hungry looking.

She then said as she cupped his face "I want you to make me feel human again, to join with me." Kevin was again surprised by her sudden tone shift, like she was more desperate than in control, her spider body got into position on the web so her womanhood was then in position to insert his member.

Kevin tried to brace himself for what is about to happen, and with swift motion, his member was enveloped by the spider lady's moist and hot vagina, Kevin gasped at the feeling as she embraced him tightly while he is still tied up.

Both of them took a moment to get accustomed to each other's genitalia, Arachne was definitely feeling shocks throughout her body with his member rubbing against her insides, something she never felt for countless millennia.

They then finally calmed down for a bit before Arachne started to move herself back and forth, to get his member to hit every G-spot that she had, it was slow at first but it worked well.

Kevin was grunting and still trying to break free as Arachne was gaining momentum, her womanhood was becoming wet with her love juices leaking out which only aided more lube to his member.

Arachne was getting so into this that she was pausing random moments as she was experiencing mini climaxes, she shivered from the feeling as she held Kevin tighter, he started to notice the pattern.

Kevin then said to Arachne "Maybe you should take a break, clearly you are not up to the task here." Arachne then twitched in anger as her supernatural strength started to hurt Kevin and replied furiously "Do not look down on me, I am more than capable of taking something like this the way I am now!"

Kevin then regained his composure as he then said "Look, just because you had your own bad luck in life does not mean you should try to use me to try and regain some semblance of your humanity."

Arachne then said while less mad and more crackling in desperation "What do you know about it!?" Kevin then replied "Well for one thing, I was made to be a minion against my will when I wanted to be a scholar instead, I was for sure my life here was going to be a living hell, but then I realized that it is not all that bad, I mean, I understand that you want to feel human again, but why don't you let me take some initiative as well?"

Arachne paused for a moment and then had no choice but to cave in to his suggestion, perhaps he was right, maybe she was trying to hard, so she then cut his hands and legs free from her web.

And at that moment, his arms wrapped around her, and with his body freed, he was able to move his hips back and forth freely, and Arachne gasped loudly with his member reaching even further into her womanhood.

She then looked down and saw Kevin not even afraid than when he was before, he then said "Perhaps I was being a little unfair to you, so I am about to show you that I can give you just as much passion as well."

Arachne slightly teared up as well, for the first time feeling a bit human, they then shared a deep and lovely kiss, as their lips melded together and their tongues battled, their pelvises rubbed and banged against one another as his member was reaching her womb.

Their naked forms crashed and rubbed repeatedly against each other, with her boobs against his slim chest, his rubbing her smooth back and tangling his fingers into her silky hair, with her arms wrapped around his sweating back as well.

Arachne's mind was being filled with pleasure and desire, even more so than before, with her spider body quivering and her legs shacking, causing the web to bounce around as well, and Kevin's body was doing the same thing, but he was powering through as the pressure was building.

Despite their need to keep going, to want this feeling to go on forever, it was not to be as their climaxes were vastly approaching once more, with Kevin stating as he separated from the kiss "Arachne, I'm about to blow, let me separate from you!" Arachne then tightened her grip around his pelvis with two of her legs and then said "No, blow inside me! Let me enjoy the feeling of bareback sex all the way through!"

And with that, Kevin did not object, so he would just continue to thrust his hips forward, harder and faster than before, Arachne was yelling and moaning as she held him tighter, the web and their bodies were bouncing around violently.

And after a few more thrusts, it finally happened, their climaxes hit them and hit them hard, with Arachne going first, as she gasped and trembled, her love juices squirting all around his member and dripping down onto the ground.

With Kevin, he could feel his member spasming as he launched another series of his semen deep into her womb, rope after rope, it filled her up to the very brim, he held her tightly as his body seized up, trying to ride out the waves.

This lasted for quite a while as the two were really into it, as one of them had never felt like this in a very long time, she felt bliss unlike anything she had ever felt before, who knew that an average man could give this to her.

After a moment, their climaxes finally died down, and then his member started to pull out slowly from her womanhood until it finally popped, some of his remnant essence was leaking out, both of them were breathing heavily from the coitus that just happened.

They then regained their composure and looked at each other smiled a bit, with Kevin asking "So, now that I am more comfortable around you, you feel like going another round?" Arachne then replied "I thought you would never ask."

(Hours Later)

Arachne was back on the ground, adjusting her clothing, walking away, and then started to talk to herself "My, my, my, I feel so refreshed, I never felt so complete and alive!" She then heard a barely loud complaint from behind her shouting "Hey, a little help here!?"

Arachne looked back and said "Oh don't worry, the web should fade after a while, then you can go back to your barracks, I will look forward to having fun with you again." She ended with a sultry tone and a wink.

Kevin then begged "That's not the problem, what if there are actual monsters out here that want to eat me!" ended with a shout in the night as Arachne left him.

* * *

**~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or fav our if you like this story (comments would be appreciated as to keep my writing habits alive)**

**~ So now we have Arachne, who will be the next lucky goddess?**

**~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


	7. Bellona, Goddess of War

**~Hey y'all, I am back again, and we have left off where Kevin got it on with Arachne, he got his first taste of what it's like to be with a monster girl, but what will happen to Kevin now?**

**~give SMITE a try, it is free to play and has similar game mechanics as League of Legends, DoTa and Heroes of the Storm, while Smite can be played from a first person perspective.**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own SMITE, belongs to Hi-Rez.**

**~Warning: contains Lemon scenes, adult language, content, Minor Furry (Bastet, animal goddesses), legal loli (Scylla), possibly necro (Izanami) (Will not be gory or gruesome, maybe in a battle), etc.. you have been warned.**

**~Honestly, this is my first time actually doing a monster girl character, I don't know how this will go or if it will appeal to you, but let me know in the review section.**

* * *

Next day, another match is just concluding, though it was a close fight, it ended with Kevin's team being defeated, he was still tired after what had occurred last night with Arachne, why did these women come after him and how do they know what happened with him and Neith.

As they were exiting the field, some of his minion compatriots were pushing him aside and taunting him, saying "Way to go weakling" or "You didn't even give it your all!" etc.. However, Kevin retorted with "Well at least I did not constantly go running head forward blind like the human being I am!"

One of the minions got enraged as he was about to pick a fight with Kevin, while another one held him back saying that it was not worth it, so then they went on ahead, leaving Kevin all by his lonesome.

Kevin then sighed as he started to talk to himself saying "Geez Kevin, one of these days you are going to end up dead for real, you also have to find a way out of this mess, though Neith would be sad, but I am certain she would understand?"

A voice was then heard from out of no where saying "How do you know if she will understand?" Kevin then realized that someone was there the whole time, as he looked to see who it is, he became extremely nervous as to who was talking.

It turned out to be the infamous and war mongering Roman Goddess, Bellona, Goddess of War, she has her massive long sword and detailed shield, and wore a female styled roman soldier clothing, she had a rather slim yet athletically fit body.

Kevin nervously asked "B-Bellona, what are you doing here?" Bellona with a stern expression replied "I came here because I was curious, as there were many other goddesses who had talked decent things about you, and I want to see why."

Kevin once again thinks to himself "Seriously, how are people knowing about me and Neith, is it that obvious?" Kevin then coughed as he replied while still nervous "And how exactly is it that you wanted to see what you want?"

Bellona then said "You and me shall do battle, one on one, then I shall see." Kevin sighed a sigh of relief, as he thought that he would have been drawn into another sexual session, not that he wouldn't opposed, but the way he is now, he would need a break.

So the two find a more secluded area to start their duel, which Kevin was in full plate armor with a shield and sword, he was actually back to being nervous as to how massive the sword is that Bellona was carrying.

He then thought to himself "I think I may have made a terrible mistake!" And then the two begin to duel, while Kevin took a step forward, Bellona practically blitz him and delivered a large swing of her sword, which Kevin managed to dodge.

Bellona smiled as she said "Not bad, for a mortal, but how long can you last?" Kevin then took the initiative and struck first as he attempted to stab her, but the blade broke on contact to her abdomen.

Kevin was shocked and said "Oh My God!" and then saw Bellona preparing to strike as he brought up his shield, but she then cut it in half, Kevin was still dumbfounded, he then asked "Why do I even bother!"

Bellona looked down and said "Looks like this is as far as you go, how disappointing." Kevin then started to run, which Bellona then followed after him, Kevin then thought to himself "I have to think of something fast, otherwise, she'll definitely kill me!"

He then looked around, but then he saw the lair of the fire giant, he then remembers a story he once read, about an underdog who managed to defeat a much stronger enemy though unconventional means, so then he decided to try that lesson out.

He then learned them both closure to the lair, where then the Fire Giant takes notice, while Bellona did not know what he was up to, it was too late to figure it out as the Fire Giant then started to attack, Bellona dodged but had no choice but to fight back.

While the two then started to fight, Kevin took the opportunity to figure out his next plan of action, so then he found some boulders up on top of a ridge just above where the two are fighting, Kevin then sneaked away to try and get ready to dump it on them when the time is right.

After a while, the Goddess and the Giant have been wearing down each other's defenses and stamina with consecutive attacks, that they have failed to notice that Kevin was about ready to cause an avalanche.

And with a few hard pushes, he finally managed to make the boulders fall onto the unsuspecting combatants, after the avalanche is finished, Kevin went back down to see the damaged he caused.

He could see the Fire Giant's hand, but it appeared that it was dead as he checked it's pulse, he then speculated that Bellona may have fallen too, Though he speculated that it would not be long till she comes back.

But as he sighed in relief, he then heard rumbling from the boulders, and then a large burst happened, Kevin was shocked, it was Bellona he thought that would have been enough to at least put her down in her weakened state.

Bellona has that crazed look on her face, Kevin then thought to himself "I hope she does not want to kill me, I don't have anything left!" Bellona then said while smiling "I see now what the other Goddess' see in you, though you lack fighting skill, you more than make up for it with brains, I can dig that."

Kevin then let down his guard a bit, thinking that she may not be mad enough to kill him, she then said "It is decided, you and I are gonna screw!" Kevin sighed for a moment before realizing what she just said.

But it was too late, Bellona moved up to him before he could react and grabbed both of his arms and brought him in for a forceful yet intimate French kiss, Kevin was taken back as to how aggressive she was with the kiss.

His body was becoming stiff, as Bellona was pressing her body against his, despite their armor getting in the way, he could feel how strong her tongue was as totally overwhelmed his and invaded his mouth, exploring each and every moist part.

Meanwhile, in the rest of the world, things are heating up, particularly with a meeting between two kings of neighboring nations, they were talking about the possibility of peace, but then something started to set them off in the wrong way, the negotiations broke down and relations worsen, all because they "Don't like the way they dress"

Back to the mortal and goddess, Bellona then brought one of her hands down and grabbed his man package, making Kevin jump in pure shock, her grip was so tight that it bordered between actually having his manhood and nuts strapped on and exploding from the pressure.

He just starts to cave in with his body shaking as the goddess' hand massaged his sack intensely, getting the manhood to rise up to its full mast rather quickly, Kevin was just moaning in the kiss the whole time.

And then Bellona removed her lips from his, just licked them and then said "Despite your lack of musculature, you are definitely gifted with something divine, and I shall make it mine!"

Meanwhile, the roused tensions would then spread to other nations simply through petty reasons, as their armies were mobilizing back at home, while citizens would often worry for war, they for some reason were looking forward to war.

While that was going on, Kevin then tried to protest, however Bellona proved quite dominant as she grabbed the top part of his armor and then ripped it clean off, she would doo the same thing for his lower part, leaving him mostly naked, save for his sandals.

Kevin then tried to block his member, but Bellona was too strong for any defenses as she removed his hands and then forcefully grab his member as he gasped out loud, her grip was rather rough as it almost felt like his member would snap in two.

Bellona then got on her knees, his full member was right in front of her face, she licked her lips as she opened her mouth and then enveloped his member all the way to the base.

Kevin was shivering as he moaned out loud with her mouth and tongue around his member and the moistness and warmth of her throat as well was sending electrical pulsed through out his body.

Bellona had to admit though, that his member was indeed big enough to make her gag a bit as it was hard to breath, but she would get use to that and start to bobble her head back and fought in a slow manner.

Kevin did everything he could to stand and hold out from climaxing, he feared that if he made one mistake, that Bellona may murder him for real, so he started to buck his hips back and forth to try and aid in the blowjob.

While with Bellona, she was getting more excited and hotter, she would then start to feel her womanhood dripping with her love juices through her undergarments, she found it amusing of him to try and hold back.

However, she would not show any mercy, as she would take her other hand that was holding onto his thigh and bring it back to his rear, and would then grab one of his buttcheeks.

This made Kevin shoot up a bit from where she was groping, but was getting even more worked up with where her had was going next, her fingers would go in between the cracks of his ass and then start to finger him in his back door.

Kevin was groaning and yelping as he body and resistance was losing their strength, he then said "Bellona, this is too much, I don't know how much longer I can hold!" But Bellona did not care, as she worked her magic on him.

This went on for a while now, her mouth really lathering his pole with her saliva, and increasing her bobbling speed, but it proved too much for the mortal, he then said "Bellona, I can't hold on much longer! I'm gonna cum!"

Instead of pulling away, Bellona used her hand to pull him closer to her, she would then dig swallow his member deeper with her lips reaching the base, and that was it for Kevin, he couldn't hold it any longer.

And with one more thrust, he blasted his essence deep into her mouth, Bellona was surprised by the amount he had, and gulped down his semen one load at a time, this took a while as both of them were frozen still.

Bellona was extremely excited at the moment with her body on fire, getting the taste of his flavor, but it would soon come to an end with his climax dying down, though it ended, her womanhood was still dripping.

Kevin then started to relax a bit, with him barely able to stand at all, Bellona then removed her mouth from his member, it was slathered with the mixture of her saliva and sex fluid.

While Bellona banters as to how good he was but he needs to last longer to please her, something started to burn, deep within Kevin, it's as if some primal rage was boiling up, he did not know why but was starting to care less and less, for all he had was one thing in mind right now "I WILL HAVE HER!"

Bellona then looked up to see some sinister aura was swelling from Kevin, though she was curious, it was too late, as Kevin with rejuvenated strength, grabbed onto her armor clothing, and then ripped it clean off.

This exposed her upper half to him, with her well sized and bouncy breasts to her well toned abs, Bellona, nervous a bit then said "Well, who knew you had a wild side to you." Little to their knowledge, this sudden change in Kevin was the result of the death of the Fire Giant giving him a boost, but appears to be too much for him as he starts to sexually attack Bellona.

Meanwhile, with the tensions of nations at the brink, they tipped over and it escalated to full on war, the nations of the world have started to fight with one another, people simply saying, "I hate you!" or "I Super hate you!" or even "I Super Duper hate you!" when reading the events of this, one would think "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!"

Back with the couple, Kevin, hot blooded and virile, he was over Bellona who was just laying there on the ground, savagely fondling her boobs and suckling on her nipples, kissing and licking them until they were utterly stiff.

Bellona was fidgeting around and moaning in pleasure herself, while that is going on, Kevin then brought one of her hands down to her lower garments and forcefully ripped them off, and then proceeded to massage and finger her womanhood.

Bellona was arching her back from the stimulation as her hands grasped onto Kevin's body, it felt amazing with how he is taking advantage, his finger was reaching deep into her folds, getting even more juice out of them.

It didn't take long though that with Bellona, she would reach the end of her ropes and cum, with all the built up pleasure before, it wouldn't be surprising that she would climax sooner than normal.

Her voice peaked as her love juices sprayed out all over his hand, she stayed all stiff for a bit as she was just riding out the waves of euphoria, soon enough she would come down from her orgasmic high.

Her body just slumps on the floor with her sweating and breathing heavily, she quickly recovered her composure and looked up to Kevin who was still not himself and said "Well, well, well, someone definitely has magic hands!"

However he did not listen, he then grabbed her legs and brought them over and bent her lower body over in a piledriver position, where Kevin towered over her, Bellona's heart raced as to how forceful he was.

He has both hands right by her crotch area and spreading her womanhood open wide, his member then positioned there, and then penetrated her, Bellona cried out in joy as his massive member was spreading her out.

They both took a moment to get accustomed to their genitalia pleasing them, after that, Kevin started to thrust into her, he was delivering powerful thrusts, up and down, really pounding her into the ground.

Bellona's abs were crunched up together as she was really bent forward, continuing to thrust hard into her, reaching her womb, both of them were lost in the throes, not wanting things to end.

However, they have to as they were reaching their next round of climaxes, Kevin being all animalistic from the buff did not warn her, Bellona would not know this as she was reaching her second round.

And with a few more thrusts, both of them came at the same time, with Bellona releasing her love juices around his member and on the floor, with Kevin unleashing his essence deep inside her womb, and spilling over from her entrance as well.

Both of them froze for a moment, basking in the glow of the bliss from their climaxes, their climaxes still going, until finally, they were finished, and tried to relax, with Kevin just sitting where he was on top of her and Bellona's legs just going limp and her body still bent over.

Bellona then looked up to him and said "Is that all you got, I have way tougher exercises than that." Kevin all enraged now like a beast, was about to do something that is going to rock her world.

Meanwhile, back in the mortal world, this war that started simply because some leaders didn't like the cloths they wore has cost the lives of thousands of people and millions of dollars of property damage, internet critics would call this war "stupidly bonkers".

Back with the lovers, Kevin then flipped Bellona over, where the was just on her knees and her body was on the floor with her round and luscious ass up in the air, Kevin now behind her then spread her cheeks to reveal her back door.

Bellona bit her lip as to the anticipation of having anal sex with a mortal, and she would then get her wish with his member pressing up against her rear entrance, and would push slightly before forcing his way into her bowels.

Bellona gritted her teach with her eyes wide open and her fingers clenching the floor, Kevin took a moment as his member was bring squished by the massive thing that was in her butt.

But eventually, both of them relaxed more, with his member now starting to move in and out of her ass, Bellona was just groaning at how intense this moment was, with Kevin's legs placed at either side of her head.

Kevin's thrusting would continue harder and faster than before, with Bellona face flat on the hard ground with her boobs pressed there as well, her mouth was just drooling at how sex crazed she had become, it seemed that action and fighting was second to her main drive.

His thrusting soon became so intense with it felt like her ass was being pulled inside out, and the pounding was so intense that the goddess' flesh rippled across her body with her ass jiggling as well.

The two were once again, out of their minds as the ecstasy was building nonstop, but soon, they are reaching their tipping point again, with Bellona mumbling while her face is on the floor saying that she was cumming while Kevin just continued to pound away.

And after another few thrusts, both of them would climax once again, with Bellona's love juices squirting onto the floor violently, and Kevin's copious amount of sperm filled up her bowels and her ass to the brim, just like her womanhood.

This went on for around a minute, with both of them, stiff with a little fidgeting here and there, and the finally, their orgasmic high have died down, and Kevin slowly removed himself from her ass, and when he did, his essence just leaked out and Bellona tumbled over.

Both of them breathed heavily, with Bellona looking up to Kevin while she was tired and asked "So, are you still up for a few more rounds?" Kevin just stood there, menacingly with his manhood still rock hard.

Bellona smiled as she said "That's what I liked to see!" with that the two embraced each other for more coitus, and would continue to do so for hours.

(Hours Later)

With the war that happened over insulting people's clothing, it finally came to an end, they had no idea what came over them, both sides have made massive number of ramifications to each other and tried to rebuild their nations.

Meanwhile, back at an isolated spot, Kevin was resting on his back, butt naked, where he finally woken up, and when he did, he found the beautiful Bellona resting beside him, curled up onto him.

Kevin was startled and that caused Bellona to wake up, and she looked to him with a smile and said "Hey tough guy, that was rather fun, I hope you bring all the vigor and sex drive with you next time I call on you."

Kevin did not know what just happened, but it seemed like that she is calm now and was satisfied, but the only thing to worry now is, he does not know what he did to please her or how he will survive the next time.

* * *

**~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or fav our if you like this story (comments would be appreciated as to keep my writing habits alive)**

**~ So now we have Bellona, who will be the next lucky goddess?**

**~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


	8. Artio, The Bear Goddess

**~Hey y'all, I am back again to continue my "Divine Enticement" story! From where we have left off, Kevin had an intense experience with the Goddess of War, Bellona, what will happen to our protagonist this time around with Artio, the Bear Goddess?**

**~ This one will be a little special with Artio, as it will have a small crossover, see if you can figure out who!**

**~give SMITE a try, it is free to play and has similar game mechanics as League of Legends, DoTa and Heroes of the Storm, while Smite can be played from a first person perspective.**

**~And for my other readers who are wondering, about my "Orange and Gaming Gals" Naruto Crossover series, I have decided to do one every October in accordance to it being the month of Naruto's birthday, as a way to organize my time with my other series.**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own SMITE, belongs to Hi-Rez.**

**~I will be working my time around work hours and when I play video games to when I do my personal hobbies such as writing stories and browsing the internet.**

**~Warning: contains Lemon scenes, adult language, content, Minor Furry (Bastet, animal goddesses), legal loli (Scylla), possibly necro (Izanami) (Will not be gory or gruesome, maybe in a battle), etc.. you have been warned.**

* * *

Today was a quiet day for the Smite combatants as there were no matches going on, this gave our protagonist sometime to himself, or so he thought as his superiors were complaining how he lacked in any musculature to be part of the team and has ordered him to spend his time training.

Kevin was sent to a secluded forest not far from where he lives, he took his regular combat gear and even some books and supplies to keep himself occupied for a while, he could not believe how strict and male oriented the minion teams can be.

Right now, he was busy practicing his sword, working on some of his swings and thrusts, as he was working of a sweat, he was starting to talk with himself saying "Oh sure, I'll go train by myself which should have been my day off, it is not like I have anything better to do!"

When he was thinking back, he secretly wished he would have spent that time hanging out with Neith, despite being with other Goddesses, he felt like there is some connection with her, and sometimes with the other goddesses, it is a way to stay alive from their carnal assaults, he hopes that she is not feeling neglected without him around, while he thought that he continued talking to himself saying "And sure, send me to a remote, uncivilized part of the forest, what's the worst that could happen!?"

And after a few more swings, he could feel himself getting tired, followed by a bit of hunger, he then planned on going to his spot to grab a snack, however, when he got back he found that his spot was ransacked by Bears, big, ferocious looking bears.

While he was angry at first, he was met with fear as to how big they were, they were capable of ripping any man apart with their "Bear Hands" (Eh? EEH? I'll just continue on).

As he tried to back off slowly, it was in vain as one of the Bears notice him and he was chased deeper into the woods, Kevin then exclaimed to himself loudly "This is the worst day of my life!"

After a half hour or so of running, he managed to get away from the Bear, but unfortunately, he was driven deeper into the woods, he then talked to himself "Damn, I think I am lost, how will I get out of here?"

He looked around to see nothing but an ocean of forests and many mountains surrounding him, Kevin then said to himself, trying to reassure himself "Well, I am survivalist, I have been stuck in a secluded forest before, I am sure to find ways to keep myself alive, things couldn't get worse than this."

As he tempted faith, or rather the gods of fate, a storm suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started pouring down on the forest and Kevin with it, he then shouted the next moment "OH, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

He then started searching for a place for shelter, luckily he spotted a cave that was near by, he then started to run towards it to get out of the rain, it was a bit of a slog though, climbing up a steep, rocky hill.

Eventually however, he would find that he made it, the rain was coming down harder than before, Kevin was still heavily soaked from the early rain, he would need to remove his clothing to avoid catching a cold, he then thought to himself once more "Well, it couldn't get any worse.".

And as he was starting to do that, he failed to notice that he was was not alone in the cave, and from the darkest depths, came forth another large bear, but this one was different as it has braids on it's fur, and it's eyes were a teal like color.

When Kevin finally heard the growling noise of the bear, he was already our of his standard minion armor and was just wearing sandals, a shirt and his Pteruges, Kevin was nervous, but did not over react in fear as he knew that it would provoke it.

All he could do was move back towards the cave wall as the bear approached, he didn't really have the luxury to reach for his sword when he was in a cornered position, he didn't really have that option.

Kevin then thought to himself "Well, I never thought I was going to die like this, without my armor and weapon and ripped apart by a bear, I wish I could have done more with my life." He finally exclaimed in a sign of submission "Well, do what you want."

The bear then looked in confusion before something was happening, there was a flash of bright light coming off the bear causing Kevin to avert his gaze, and the next moment later when his eyes readjusted to the cave, what he saw had utterly shocked him and he looked with amazement.

In place of the large bear, stood the feminine figure of a tall, long, wavy, partially braided red headed woman with luminous white markings on her nude yet fit physique with emerald eyes, she has a shapely figure, with curvy hips, a well toned belly and ample breasts.

The suppose mortal woman then declared herself "I am Artio, the Bear Goddess, you have entered my personal realm." Kevin then said in surprise "Wow, I-I am so sorry, I had no idea as I was a simple warrior seeking shelter from the storm before being chased by other bears, please do not kill me!"

Artio paused for a moment as the Goddess looked down to the humble mortal man before her, and then smiled as she declared "Relax, I will not harm you, you are welcome to stay here for as long as you wish."

Kevin heard what she said and asked "What do you mean? I invaded your land didn't I? That would be considered a crime isn't it?" Artio replied with "Well, you didn't kill any of my bear friends down below, for that I would commend you with my respect."

Kevin then looked up to thank her only to accidentally gaze upon her naked form, he then said "I am sorry, I did not mean to see your nude form!" Artio giggled as she replied "There is nothing to apologize for mortal, for I feel only a sense of freedom and wild joy."

Kevin, still having to avert his gaze replied "I see, well, that is one more thing off my chest to worry about." Artio then said after moment of pause "For you however, you need to remove your clothes too."

Kevin then looked up with shock at what she said "B-but why!?" Artio then approached as she said "Because you were out in the rain and we need to remove them to avoid you getting sick." She then grabbed his clothing and removed them rapidly.

Kevin now stood before the Goddess nude in his slim and simple form, with his member still long but soft and wiggly, Kevin then said "Miss Artio, I am sure this is enough right? We just need to get a fire going." Artio then said "There is no time, we need to embrace each other so as to warm each other up."

Kevin was shocked even more as all he could amount to say was "Whaa-!?" Artio the approached him as he said "It is the only way to save your life!" Kevin then tried to plead with her as he said "Listen, Artio, I do not think it is something that serious-"

He was however cut off as Artio wrapped her arms around the mortal young man and had his slim, naked body pressed up against her curvy, naked body, his face was actually pressed firmly into the Bear Goddess' cleavage.

Kevin tried to speak, but all he could do was mumble in the soft valley he has the privilege of snuggling in, however his mind was racing as to all of this was moving so fast that he has no time to process it.

This caused some unintentional things to happen, such as his manhood started to rise up and even start to poke at the inner thigh of the Bear Goddess, Artio noticed and looked down, Kevin thought to himself "It's All Over!"

Artio then said to her blissful ignorance "Oh no, the fever is already taking affect as it is causing swelling in the lower regions, I must perform physical activities to reduce it." Kevin this time did not get surprise but rather show a blank face as he thought to himself "You have got to be kidding." With that, things once against moved so face as this time, she cupped his face with her hands and then pressed his lips against her own."

(Lemon Start)

Kevin's consciousness began to grow wild with how the Goddess' lips mashed against his, her tongue wrapping against his as their saliva mixed, Kevin was becoming more relaxes with how her breasts were resting against his upper chest.

Kevin's hands then started to instinctively move on their own with wrapping themselves around Artio's body, with one hand around her back and the other down to her rear, massaging and growing it.

Artio felt this and managed to say in between kisses "Good...Keep holding me...Make sure we share warmth." As her arms then moved around his form as well, around his slender back, and the other one down south too, she was groping his rear too.

This caused him to yelp and separate from their kiss, he then said "Artio, you are being a bit too rough." She then replied "No, we must go all the way, or you will get sick!" Kevin then tried to reason with her with "I am not sure you know what that me-"

He was once again cut off with Artio kneeling down in front of him, she uses her hands to start jerking around on his member, just made Kevin moan, his body slightly convulse on itself with the hand job Artio is giving.

Kevin then said "Wait, Artio, it is too much!" Artio replied "Don't worry, I learned this from Aphrodite, this is how you help mortals." Kevin was thinking to himself again "What is Aphrodite playing at!?"

She then licked her lips and opened her mouth, she moved her head so as to envelope his member in her mouth, while she thought she was helping the mortal before her, she too was starting to feel strange, like how her Bear Friends felt when they are in heat, especially when it is mating season, Kevin on the other hand gasped as to how warm and moist her mouth is on his manhood as he shouted "OH GODS!"

(Elsewhere in some other Forest)

There is a small camp with a few soldiers resting after a long patrol, and just a few yards away, hiding behind a bush, there are two odd (cartoony) looking Bears, one was tall with a strange hat and tie, while the other one is short and has spike hair.

The tall Bear said "Look, over their Boo Boo! Those buff looking gentlemen have nice looking pic-a-nic baskets, They must have all sorts of treats inside!" The little bear named Boogu Boogu replied "But Yogius, these guys don't look like they would be too kind when their stuff gets stolen."

The tall bear named Yogius Bear replied "Not to worry, I have it all figured out, it just takes a little bit of steal-" He was cut off as he felt rather strange, "Boy, I uh, fell rather strange!" (Narrator: I just said that)

Boogu Boogu too was feeling weird, something that has not happened to him before "Yeah Yogius, I too feel weird, like nothing I felt before" (Narrator: Am I just here or what?)

However, slowly but surely, their sense of self awareness was becoming lost, as they started to become ravenous, more ferocious now, like a angry bear is intended to be when it rushes it's prey. "I'ma go Murder Those Humans and take their Pic-A-Nic Baskets!" (Narrator: Face Palm)

And this is not the only place, all over the world, every bear was become more fierce and are attacking people and stealing their foods and workers who cuts down forests.

(Back to the couple)

Kevin was being pushed back against the wall with Artio sucking on his member harder and faster than before with her hands on his pelvis, her saliva lathered his meat pole, her tongue swirling around, making sure to clean the thing and get a good taste of it.

With each moment passed, she increases her sucking, making sure that if she was to help Kevin, she would make him feel as comfortable as possible, but Kevin on the other hand, he was feeling better than expected, another goddess was going down on him.

His hands moved on their own, they were placed on her head to keep her steady on her head's bobbling back and forth, she was so strong that she could possibly suck his member off, his body would at times arch forward in his bodies weakening from pleasure.

Kevin then looked down at her and shouted "Artio, it feels too good, I don't think I can last much longer!" Artio then removed herself from his member and looked up with a smile while still jerking him replying "Don't worry, I know something that will surely fix you right up."

Artio then moved her body up and her hands then went to grasp her big, round and firm breasts, as she then moved to envelope it between her large mammaries and would rub them against his warm meat stick.

Artio was surprised however with how big his member is as it poked out of her cleavage, she then said "Oh no, I didn't expect the swelling to be this big, I must do more!" With that, she brought her mouth down to kiss against the tip with each thrust.

Kevin just laid back against the rock, it was pretty much pointless to stop her if he wanted to, just go with the flow and have fun with it, with one hand against the rock and the other one on her head, he just helped her with the sucking more.

Artio continued to feel the warmth inside her building once more, she was hoping that this cold Kevin would likely have did not spread to her, she knew she had to have it finished soon as she worked her breasts against his member.

Her breasts were getting roasted from the friction of his member as well as slimy from the saliva from his member that was in her mouth, it was a nice combination that allowed both of them to feel the smoothness between the two of them.

This went on for quite sometime, however with Kevin, his pleasure had been building up to the point that his member felt like it was going to explode, Kevin managed to say "Artio, I can't hold it much longer!" Artio then said while still rubbing against his member "Good, let out the sickness, then you will be saved!"

Kevin could not help but find her obliviousness rather charming, but he was too busy with about to cum soon, and after a few more strokes, he thrust his hips forward and grunted loudly so as to unleash his essence onto her face and in her mouth.

Artio was surprised as she was caught off guard by the huge amount of essence that came out of his member, as some of it actually managed to hit the inside of her mouth, she accidentally swallowed it, it had a weird taste, but it seemed to add to the heat inside of her.

Kevin continued to climax for a moment as he managed to cover much of her face and cleavage with his essence, his body was tense until it finally relaxed, he started to breath heavily with Artio breathing heavily too.

She looked like she was in a trance as to what his essence was doing to her on her skin and in her belly, Kevin then looked down as he regained his composure and said "Artio, are you alright?"

She then looked up to him and said "I am fine, but it appears that your thing is still swollen" Kevin then decided to go along with it and then said "You know, there is another affective way to get more of my "sickness" out."

Artio then said "Really? What is it?" Kevin then said "Um, with your womanhood, you have to put my thing inside of it, move around a little bit and it will do more of that stuff from before."

Artio replied "Very well, then let us proceed!" She then got up suddenly as Kevin was pushed up against he cave wall behind him and pinned there, as Artio then took the initiative as to when the main course was beginning.

(Meanwhile, back in the other forest)

It was a total slaughter, the soldiers that were camping out were being rag-dolled by the crazed cartoonish bears, the tall one Yogius Bear stated while tossing the soldiers around "These Humans sure are light weights despite their appearance, their pic-a-nic baskets are wasted on them!"

The smaller one Boogu Boogu said while clawing at one soldier's face "Indeed, how they became an dominant species is beyond me!" Even around the world, more bear attacks have increased, it is as if nature life was taking it's revenge upon the humans!

(Back with the two lovers)

Artio has Kevin pinned against the cave wall with both hands on his shoulders and her body pressing up against his, she raised one of her legs to get a better angle, she then grabbed hold of his member and then proceeded to insert his member into her divine womanhood.

It was a slow process, but his member was stretching her hole inch by inch, the feeling was overwhelming for her, she was arching her back and head as she cried out in unknowing pleasure, this also caused her body to tremble with delight.

Kevin had his hands around her body, one around her lower back and the other helping to hold her leg up, however, he too was feeling the pressure of the intense sensation, his body trembled too, with their bodies sweaty and wet from their other bodily fluids.

Both of them took a moment before they returned to their senses and composure, Kevin then asked "Are you sure you're alright?" Artio then replied "I am, let us do this!" With that, she wrapped her arms around his neck and then started to bounce up and down on his member.

Both of them were grunting hard from the impact of their genitalias, Kevin felt it more with how she was bounding her womanhood up and down on his member, her body reverberated with each thrust.

Artio was giving several yelps from how his member stretched her insides and how it rubbed against it, making her feel like electricity was shooting up from below, making her feel more alive and aware of her surroundings.

Artio was mumbling in between thrusts "What is this? How can something that makes people unwell feel so good? Is that weird?" Kevin then played with her as he held her tightly as he replied "Not really, it is just natural for people to feel this way when they do this, this is what they call sex."

Artio then replied in realization "Ooooh, so this is sex, no wonder my bear friends have such a good time during mating season, then I shall have sex too!" Kevin sort of did a mental facepalm as they were already having sex."

Despite this, Artio's bouncing only increased as her libido had finally been awakened, Kevin tried to hold on as much as possible, but she was giving it all she had and her womanhood was pressing hard against his member as it kisses her womb.

Kevin's hands were attempting to grab hold of her body, from her smooth and soft back to her round and pliable butt, while his balls were slapping against her rear with each thrust, Kevin was sweating more and more with every passing moment.

As it was going on, they both started to realize that their climaxes were building, Kevin first shouted "Artio, I can't hold back much longer, should I pull out?" Artio then managed to replied while eyes glazed over "No, keep going, let us feel comfort together!"

With that, the two of them went one, going at it harder than before, both of them held each other tightly as Kevin's member kept pressing against her cervix as Artio's womanhood got tighter around him.

And after a few more thrusts, Kevin went all the way in, he managed to breath through her cervix and started to cum into her womb, the intense feeling of being filled was enough to send Artio over the edge too.

Artio's body stiffened as she started to spray herself around his member and letting her love juices drip down onto the cave floor, She never felt this way before and was letting it be engraved into her memories.

This lasted for a moment as their bodies tightened up, they tried to remain steady while standing when their strength was weakened, however, they managed to hold out as their climaxes died down.

Kevin slowly pulled his member out of her womanhood as it was dripping some of his essence out of her, Kevin was laying back on the rock where as Artio dropped to her knees both were sweating and panting loudly and heavily.

Kevin then managed to look down as he said "Wow, that was awesome, to think that is what the Bear Goddess can do!" He then saw Artio reach for his wrist, and he saw her with a joyous expression as she asked with glazed eyes "Say, could you please give me more of the sex? I wish to know more about it!"

Kevin then smirked as he liked where this was going, he then went down and replied "Certainly, I am going to help you out as long as you want me to." Their time of love making had only just begun with the heavy rain outside with thunder.

(Meanwhile in the other Forest)

A small section of the woods have been fertilized with the blood and screaming remains of the soldiers at the hands of the berserker bears that have been transformed, they now dined like kings after achieving their victories.

Yogius Bear declared "With this amazing Food, I commemorate first of many conquests of the humans Baskets!" And Boogu Boogu replied "Indeed, it is a good thing the humans are so lame they cannot do anything to us."

The world once again was experiencing a catastrophic event, as even settlements on the frontiers by nature were experiencing attacks of bears, sending thousands screaming and running for the hills, what is this world coming too?

(Back with the Mortal and Goddess)

Hours have passed as the coitus between the mortal and Goddess continued on, much to Kevin's dismay, he never expected someone who just learned about sex would have this much energy, for he was on the receiving end as he was pinned to the floor and Artio was on top of him in a cowgirl position.

They tried all sorts of positions, each other time more taxing and straining on Kevin than the last, and was spending more and more of his essence with each climax, he tried to keep up but she was just too into it

Kevin's pelvis felt like it was going to crack, not from the stone floor, but from the power of her bounces, Artio had her hands on his slim chest as her curvy hips continued to thrust up and down on his still hard member.

Kevin was groaning at this point as to how he could not last much longer, he just did not have the sex drive in him to continue, Artio was moaning as to how good it felt, it was like her animal affinity's libido was kicking in.

Kevin had his hands on her hips to steady her bouncing as her round boobs were also bouncing too, Artio would shout everytime "So good! I want more! Keep going!" Kevin did not want to disappoint but he was reaching his limits, though he was surprised that he lasted this long, he thought to himself "Could it be from my experiences with the other Goddesses?"

However, that thought was cast aside as he was starting to feel the build up in his balls, he then shouted "Artio, I cannot go on anymore! I'm gonna cum!" Artio then managed to look down while her hair was flying around and say "Do it! Let it flow in me!"

Kevin tried to hold at for as long as possible, but it was no use, after a few more bounces from Artio, he could not hold back, he then brought his hips up by instinct and then shot the last of his essence deep within her stuffed womb.

Artio arched her back as she could feel herself get filled up, her body could not hold back too as she would climax too, her womanhood tightened as she sprayed her love juices around his pelvis, staining it easily.

Their bodies once again froze as they were riding the pleasure coursing through their bodies like lightning, Artio gasped between each spurt of his member as Kevin groaned from the love juices spreading on his body from the Goddess.

Their climaxes finally died down and their bodies started to relax, where as Artio would then fall over onto Kevin, resting on top of him, as Kevin would lay there and bask in the moment as he was embracing her too.

(Lemon End)

Both of them breathing heavily and still naked and sweating, they finally regained their senses as they then stared at each other, Artio smiled as she said "Thank you, for doing this for me, I know now something that shouldn't be ignorant of."

Kevin replied while playfully brushing her hair "No problem, and thank you for not killing me, your power was overwhelming." Artio giggled as she replied "Sorry about that, I kind of got carried away."

Kevin then said "No problem, though the storm is still going out there, and I am sure my clothing are dry no-" He was cut off again as he now found himself in a literal bear hug from behind as Artio then transformed into her Bear Stance and said "It is fine, lets just fall asleep like this, you should be privileged to earn this from my respect."

Kevin was kind of nervous as to not want to die from the Bear Goddess so he said "Yeah, thank you for your kindness." And so he was stuck there, in Artio's bear form's arms as she fell asleep peacefully as the storm raged on, guess he had to stay like that the whole night.

(Meanwhile back in the other forest)

With the Bear Goddess tired, so too where all the bears in the world, their rampage ceased as they returned to the forest, the settlements that were attacked became unsalvageable, many people displaced as their picnic baskets were stollen too.

And back with the two cartoony bears, Yogius Bear then said "Wo, That sure was something that happened Boogu Boogu" Boogu Boogu replied "Indeed, I don't know what came over us."

They then looked over the carnage that they left behind as Yogius Bear declared with regret "And all this for a pic-a-nic basket, to just kill for it." Boogu Boogu walked up to him and said "It's not your fault."

Yogius Bear then said with restored resolve "You're right, next time, we will play it by the books, be more honest, stealthy, and it is all just for the thrill of it, not for the sake of survival!" Boogu Boogu replied with a smiled "Sure thing Yogius, although we should move away from here permanently." Yogius replied "You're right, and I heard of this place that some travelers go that have plenty of food to take, it is called Jellystone Forest!"

They then started running as Boogu Boogu asked "Are you sure about that Yogius?" Yogius said with confidence "Of course, afterall, I am smarter than the average Bear!" And thus they went off into the sunset to start their new adventures, and would be passed down to the generations for kids to appreciate and enjoy!

* * *

**~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or fav our if you like this story.**

**~ I kind of had fun with this one, I just could not resist.**

**~ And if ya'll haven't noticed, I added a bit of Yogi Bear and Boo Boo for fun with Artio's aspect being bears. LOL.**

**~ I will do other goddesses from my readies review section all in good time, I actually have some of the next chapters planned out, even with a small arc with a few.**

**~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


	9. Awilix, Goddess of the Moon

**~Hey y'all, I am back again to continue my "Divine Enticement" story! From where we have left off, Kevin just barely managed to escape the claws of Artio, the Bear Goddess, but his animal misadventures are just beginning with Awilix, Goddess of the Moon.**

**~ Well, not really just animal with her Panther Suku, but you'll see.**

**~ Some parts are actually inspired by** **_Awilix904._**

**~give SMITE a try, it is free to play and has similar game mechanics as League of Legends, DoTa and Heroes of the Storm, while Smite can be played from a first person perspective.**

**~And just an update, I went over my chapters in the "A Not So Quiet Life" Dragon Ball Z story and edit as much spelling or grammar issues that I can find, I hope it will be better for new readers or for the future.**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own SMITE, belongs to Hi-Rez.**

**~I will be working my time around work hours and when I play video games to when I do my personal hobbies such as writing stories and browsing the internet.**

**~Warning: contains Lemon scenes, adult language, content, Minor Furry (Bastet, animal Goddesses), legal loli (Scylla), possibly necro (Izanami) (Will not be gory or gruesome, maybe in a battle), etc.. you have been warned.**

* * *

Once again, a new match dawned for the battle field of the Gods, however, it was during the night in the Jungle, the teams were as follows: Team A (Zeus, Aphrodite, Artio, Jing Wei & Cthulhu) & Team B (Anubis, Neith, Horus, Da Ji & Awilix). The Minions were prepping to make their destined suicidal forward charges at their enemy's targets like they have always done, and among them is our protagonist Kevin on the side of team A, having yet to go on another suicide charge with his team, he wishes that he would just sit this one out, but he knew that doing so would be brutalized for that.

He did however noticed that some things have changed such as Zeus having his own talk show for some reason, Gods getting stronger or weaker, and the Smite organization had a birthday a few months ago, so lots of Gods celebrated, and speaking of which, we have seen new Gods enter the ring. such as the big squid, dragon, Eldritch thing.

As he stood before the gate, waiting for the match to begin, he felt a sense of inspiration with the other Minions with the presence of Zeus on their team, although it was strange that the Great Dreamer, the Sleeper of R''lyeh, the Great Old One Cthulhu would be on the same team with him, perhaps it was that one time it and Zeus had that scuffle when Cthulhu awakened from his slumber to induce madness and plunge the world into eternal darkness, they must have come to some sort of agreement, perhaps it was the Old One that was making the Minions so uncharacteristically happy.

But right now, he was feeling more awkward than utterly insane at the moment as he was on the same team with two Goddesses that he was previously with, he looked over to Artio who was waiting as well.

She looked to him as well as she smiled and waved back at him, he blushed a bit from remembering what his time with her was like, she was definitely strong and determined, she then looked over to Aphrodite who had a more sensual smile than happy, and she never took his eyes off him as she put her arms together propped up her highly revealing cleavage from her big and round bosom, this only made Kevin more uncomfortable with feeling blood flowing into his nether regions, she definitely had no chill when it comes to the libido.

However, he had to get his head back in the game, for the match had begun, the Gods immediately took the lead, slowly by the obvious slow advancement of the minions, and immediately, their irrationality only got worse as Cthulhu's mental abilities enhanced.

He would try one more time to reason with them "Hey uh, guys, I think we should try some new strategy instead of charging blindly forward, I have actually come up with some new strategies to-" However his words fell on deaf ears as the other minions continually shout "Charge!" or "For the Gods!" or "Kill Them!".

Obviously they were lost in their own madness, Kevin on the other hand sighed and said to himself "Well, guess they can do their own thing, I best just hang back and find a right opportunity to take down the enemy's Titan.

So then he veered off the route, the other minions did not seem to care as they just charged forward, and then he watched as Neith came in and simply fired her arrow, killing practically all of them swiftly.

Kevin was a bit nervous, that was rather ruthless of her, he hoped that she was not mad or anything, however, she managed to spot him, he did lay low for a moment, he hoped that she is not mad for not paying much attention to her or anything or if she knew about him getting it on with other Goddesses.

Her next action is simply a smile and a wave and then left, with that, Kevin could relax, it seemed that things were alright and that there was nothing to worry about at the moment, he breathed a a sigh of relax as he was about to press forward.

But then he heard a low growl, only to intensify, he felt nervousness rush through him as he slowly looked behind, and what he saw was a large, dark furred jaguar, this was no ordinary Jaguar, for it was Awilix's personal Jaguar.

Kevin then softly declared while nervous "Well crap." The Jaguar then began to attack him, he managed to dodge and started to run, thankfully, the jungle provided a rough terrain that lets Kevin to dodge or have the Jaguar unable to use it's top speed.

Kevin despite varifying this was still running for his life in fear and disbelief, and declared "First bears and now a Jaguar? What's next, a Boar?!" He was almost caught by the large feline, so he stopped cursing how fate is cruel to him at times and put more effort in running like hell.

Mean while, the battle rages on, with Minions dying on masse, the Gods colliding, Anubis fighting Cthulhu, Aphrodite and Artio against Neith, Zeus and Jing Wei battling Horus and Da Ji) the battlefield roared of lightning, magic, death and weapons, the sound and vibrations even ringed beyond the boundaries of the field.

Meanwhile, during the chase of man and beast, Kevin seemed to have given the Jaguar the slip as he managed to fall into a small lower area, he talked to himself saying "Phew, that was close, but now I wonder, where am I?"

He then looked up in astonishment about how luminous the moon was tonight and made the jungle rather graceful, he had to admit, for a area that promotes fighting between other gods, it does have it's environmental perks too.

But he was distracted by it's beauty, for he failed to notice that the Jaguar had found him, Kevin was backed against a rock as the Jaguar closed in on him, Kevin felt a sense of impending doom and thought to himself "Crap, this is it!"

As the Jaguar bared his fangs at him, a feminine voice called out in command "Suku, stand down!" With that, the beastial face of the Jaguar turned into a more passive look, Kevin looked to see the feline calmed down as he looked behind him to see a rather pleasant sight.

For there stood Awilix, Goddess of the Moon, in all her glory, rather her two piece green attire with a ancient Mesoamerican clothing, with a skirt with feathers and symbols, and a top that barely covered the front, she had a lightish tan skin with unique patterns along the other parts of her exposed body. Along with her mighty spear, she has a head piece that is braided with her dark hair.

Kevin, while he was getting a nice look at the Goddess, was also realizing that she was enemy in the match, so he then said "So, I guess you are here to end me so you can become stronger to fight the other Gods huh?"

Awilix chuckled as she replied to him "Silly mortal, I won't do such a thing, I have other plans for you." she added a sultry tone to the last bit, where as Kevin sighed in relief and said "Oh thank the Gods!" but then a moment later he realized what else she said and added "Wait, what?"

Awilix slowly approached him with a smile and answered his confused sentence "You see, with the other Goddesses getting their fun with you, there are still more that are waiting their turn, and others that have questionable motives, but are kept on the down-low for now, so with that, it is my turn to get my shot at you."

Kevin was nervously laughing as the Goddess approached him with added sensual swaying hip movement, and the moonlight overhead added an aura of a predator about to pounce her prey!

Kevin tried to reply before this situation would escalate (not that he wouldn't mind, he just find situations like this dangerous, but he somehow gets roped into getting into it anyway), he then managed to say "I think we should find another place to do it, it is rather "publ-"" for he was cut off a Awilix does not care and closed the gap between them with a kiss.

(Lemon Scene)

She had her arms wrapped around his neck and head as her luscious lips were pressed against his own, Kevin's mind was flooded with signals of intimacy as he mouth was becoming wet from his own moister and Awilix's.

He could feel his chest armor warming up from the warmth of the Goddess' body pressing up against his, he did managed to sneak a peak at her ample and partially exposed breasts smooshed up against him.

Kevin's body too started to heat up from both her and the confinement of his clothing, this only added more fuel to the fire with how his mind was melting to the now evolving kiss, as Awilix's tongue then entered Kevin's mouth and started to explore his.

His tongue then started to dance with hers too as they began to exchange their saliva with one another, their breath could be felt from one another, this caused Kevin to relax as his hands started to move by themselves as they wrapped around the Goddess' exposed mid area such as her lower back, feeling the smoothness of her skin.

With his other hands, he reached down to her lower garment and got a hand full of her luscious rear, he could feel it through the skirts fabric as it was definitely round and plump, something that mortals would kill for!

Awilix notice his boldness as she jumped back and ended the kiss, she smiled and said "I see what makes the other Goddesses take interest in you, you got guts if nothing else!" She was still close to him as Kevin jumped up himself when he just now noticed that one of her hands moved down, under his warrior skirt and grabbed a hand full of his genitalia.

His body became tensed as Awilix smirked and said "Geez, you really can be tight when someone gets assertive!" Her fingers started to fondle his package, molded around in the palm of her hand, Kevin moaned and gasped from the action while he still felt heated in the armor.

He then started to say "Please, Awilix, I need to take off my armor!" Awilix replied with a sense of satisfaction of her action "Sure thing, but I am still going to keep going with you as you do."

With that, Kevin tries to remove his armor, but then Awilix then moved down onto him as she would rub her hands against his hardening manhood and put focus onto making him feel good.

Kevin, then eventually managed to get his armor off, letting the heat from his body free a little, Awilix then started to remove his under garments, revealing the massive manhood, she was genuinely surprised by the reveal.

Awilix gulped as she trembled a bit and said "Oh wow, you definitely are big, just like the Goddesses said you were." Kevin while still moaning replied "Thanks, I just have this for most my life!"

Awilix licked her lips and said "A gift from the gods indeed!" Kevin then tried to rebuttal by saying "I wouldn't know about that as to why they wou-" He was cut off again as Awilix then started to suck on his member, her moist mouth planted on his member and getting it all lubed"

(Meanwhile In Outer Space)

The Goddess Chang'e was playing a little bit with her jade rabbit companion such as fetch, for while it was a way to keep her occupied, she sighed as she talked to herself "It is rather lonely up here, with my husband down there on Earth, who knows what kind of things he is up to."

As the Jade Rabbit returned the item that she through for fetch, and as she petted it she also added "And look at my, I am treating my Rabbit like a dog, what's next?!" In the next moment, her question was answered as she could feel weird, relative movements going on on the Moon.

(Back with the Goddess and Mortal)

Awilix's blowjob intensified, her tongue was also added to make sure that every part of his member was lathered up and wet for him, Kevin had his hands on her bradded head, trying to keep her steady.

She manages to reach all the way down to the base of his member, this earned a long moan from the mortal, though Awilix did feel it herself as his member was reaching all the way back to her throat.

Kevin's strength was slowly leaving him as he bent over, though he was strong enough to remain in said position for he would move one of his hands down use it to fondle one of her boobs, Awilix moaned in the blowjob with his fingers even managing to slip under her top.

While Kevin was massaging her breasts, he noticed that her nipples were rather hard, he concluded that it was likely from when she pressed herself up against his armor before it got warmed up as it was cold to her skin.

Awilix was sucking him off a few more times before she removed him from her mouth, she still had one hand on his member to stroke him and keep him hard as she said "Well you could certainly multitask, how about we get into a more mutual position." Kevin then replied to the Moon Goddess "Very well."

With that the two then laid on their sides in a 69 position, before that, she managed to remove some of her clothing so as it was easier for the mortal to get to his objective, while she would return to her blowjob.

Her hand around the base of his member as the other one was fondling his testicles, Kevin moaned at her gestures, he then gathered his strength to start making Awilix feel good to, as he moved his arms and face closer to her sacred nether regions.

his arms hooked around her thighs and spread them, revealing her well shaped womanhood, that appeared to be already dripping wet, he brought his face closer and proceeded to lick the folds of her womanhood.

Awilix moaned again in the blowjob, he managed to make her feel good with just a few light licks, sending shivers through her body, she was thinking to herself "Gods, this mortal definitely knows what he is doing, despite not being buff like the other minions, he has other skills that more than make up for it!"

Kevin's hands' grip only tightened as his mouth work deepened into her womanhood, his mouth placed over her entrance as his tongue reached deeper, causing the goddess to discharge more of her fluids and make her scream with his penis in her mouth, and in turn the vibrations sent high sensation throughout his body. They were loosing themselves in the feeling!

(Meanwhile in other places)

Back on the Moon, Chang'e and her rabbit were face down on the surface as the Moon started behaving weirdly as it started to go back and forth violently, one minute it would be close to Earth, and the next it would pull back being further away.

Chang'e was unsure as to what was causing this phenomenon, but she knew this could not be good for the mortals of the Earth below, while the jade rabbit was crying in fear as it held the ground for dear life, like a person's first time on a roller coster ride!

Back on Earth, the mortal population then started to notice the obvious fluctuating distance shifting of the Moon by it's size, also by the sporadic tidal forces change that companied it, many of them felt like they should run for the hills.

(Back with the Goddess and the Mortal)

They have been going at it for quite some time, while the match continued to progress forward with both sides advantages changing each minute, Awilix was becoming more enthusiastic than before with her mouth exploring each and every inch of his member, she even gags sometimes with how big his member is, his member hitting the back of her throat roughly that it she coughs a bit.

Kevin on the other hand has his face buried deep within her crotch, her thighs managed to close in around his head, he was absolutely smothered by the softness of her smooth and soft legs, his arms were still grabbing hold of them though, even tighter than before.

Awilix was still massaging his balls with her other hand on his manhood, she was surprised that it did not get tight yet, she would have figured that he would be close by now, Awilix was beginning to tear up as her own fortitude was beginning to crumble as well from how good Kevin's mouth was.

Kevin's tongue was reaching deep, feeling the moistness of her walls, her divine nectar slowly slipping into his mouth was more than enough to keep him going, even with Awilix's body pressing up against his own.

Kevin would at times catch a glance of Awilix's Jaguar Suku glaring at him, for it was no random animal glance, it was like it intently sent a death stare at him almost like saying "I will kill you someday!" Kevin shivered a bit which made Awilix cough even more in the blowjob.

Despite their strengths and endurance, they had their limits too as the pleasure was building and could not be contained much longer as they both were going to climax soon, Kevin grunted as he knew that he was getting close, he removed his drenched mouth from her womanhood and shouted "I can't hold on much longer, gonna cum!"

Awilix then replied as she removed her mouth "Same here! Hurry and give me your cum!" With that, both of them return to each other's genitalia and continued their work, with Awilix adding her hip movement to his lip work, while Kevin moved his hips upward too.

They continued like that for a short time, as the pleasure that built up only made it difficult to continue, and after a few more strokes, both of them came at the same time, with Awilix going first, her hips shuttered as her womanhood bathed his face with her love juices, Kevin managed to lap up what he could from it.

And soon enough, Awilix felt his ball sac tighten up and another second later, Kevin was pushed to the edge and blasted her mouth full of his essence, she drank down his essence one gulp at a time, it felt like having a meal.

This lasted for a while, bodies were stiff and twitching, the heat from them felt more radiant from the coolness of the soft grassy ground, their thoughts were all jumbled around, not able to comprehend the high they were experiencing.

They eventually came down from it, their bodies relaxes as they would remove themselves from each other release their hold on one another, they panted for a while, their faces were rather messy from the oral they gave to one another, trying to catch their breaths, until they finally regained their strength.

Awilix then said as she sat up "Impressive, that was quite the hefty load that you delivered." Kevin replied as he too sat up "Thanks, it was just from experience really." Awilix then looked down to see that his member was still hard.

She smiled and added more "You also seem to have quite the stamina, to hold out for that long against a Deity, guess we will have to continue then, to the main event." Kevin while breathing heavy still replied "Very well, I hope that no one is watching us though."

As Kevin and Awilix prepared to move on with the intercourse, unbeknownst to them were two spectators, for it was the mischievous messenger Ratatoskr who snuck into the match to watch and the beautiful Goddess of Love Aphrodite.

The former was declaring as he smirked "See, I told you that she would end up doing it with him, and that this was the best seat to watch!" Aphrodite while excited and pleased replied "Indeed you did, and is the best show right know than fighting in a silly match.

(Meanwhile at other places)

The mortals of the world are wailing in terror as the tidal forces from the Moon's pistoning motion has cause all sorts of floods everywhere, some mortal shouted out "WHICH GOD DID WE PISS OF THIS TIME, FOR WE GOT TO GET SOME SORT OF SACRIFICE GOING TO STOP THIS!".

In the Jungle match, some of the Gods have noticed that the Moon has been acting strange, with Horus saying "Uh, is the Moon suppose to look like it's throbbing?" Jing Wei replied in a different reaction "It is weird, but don't say it is throbbing, it makes it sound grows." Cthulhu then declared in disappointment "Dang, and here I thought that I was the one to bring calamity upon this world.".

(Back with the Goddess and Mortal)

With both of them now equally naked, Kevin was mesmerized by the sight before him, for Awilix was now on her back, as she looked up towards him, she stretched out her legs, wrapped her arms sensually around them and then spread them widely as to give him a full display of her dripping hot womanhood.

Awilix could see that his member was throbbing hard, this made her smirk still as she then said "Well, no need to only stare, your price awaits you, he noticed that her soft eyes glazed over gracefully from the light of the moon, making them more attractive.

Without anymore hesitation, Kevin the moved forward, crawling on top of her, his pelvis against hers as Awilix wrapped her legs around his pelvis and her arms hooked to his slim back and demanded "Yes, take me now!".

As Kevin's arms were on other side of her body, holding himself up, he then managed to adjust his member so that it would be right at the entrance of her womanhood, but not before he rubbed it's folds lightly as to tickle her pleasantly.

And then, taking a moment press against her vagina, he pushed himself all the way into her, Awilix arched her head back as he could feel his member push against the entrance of her womb on the first go.

Both her and Kevin were moaning and groaning as Awilix's womanhood worked to squeeze around his member while Kevin's member worked to stretch her womanhood, a conundrum that causes all sorts of intense experiences that would be too much for any inexperienced being.

They took a moment to let themselves calm down as Awilix's womanhood loosened up around Kevin and his member no longer felt like he was going to rip her apart (at least at the moment), they breathed heavily for a moment before anything happened.

Kevin then said "Awilix, are you all right?" Awilix then looked up to her mortal lover and replied with a happy expression with tears and said "I'm fine, I just never felt this way before, something that Goddesses should feel privileged to have in their immortal lives."

Kevin was reassured as he then asked "Is it okay for me to start thrusting?" Awilix nodded in compliance as her arms and legs tightened around his back and waist even more and Kevin began to thrust his hips back and forth slowly.

The very feeling of his member rubbing against the walls of her womanhood was intense, she was moaning and gasping, even when moving slowly, Kevin was grunting himself, the pleasure was coursing through him, it was like waves crashing against rocks.

The speed of his thrusting increased, his hips working harder as pounded into her snatch, this was causing Awilix's body to bounce back and forth from the impact, her hair was waving back and forth too, as well as her round, lightly tanned boobs, he was skilled enough to send a Goddess into a state of ecstasy.

Awilix was gasping louder, her eyes sown shut as her hands began to claw at his back, Kevin grunted as her nails were sharp and the pain was turning into pleasure, the marks left behind only amplified his efforts.

Kevin then lowered himself down as his arms began to hook around to her shoulders, he was low enough that her ample breasts and her smooth belly were pressing against his chest and slim abdomen, his thrusting was even stronger than before making Awilix moan and yell.

She was shouting how it felt so good and that she wanted more, Kevin did just that as he increased his thrusting speed, while that was going on, they looked to each other and then tilted their heads so that they may kiss each other once more, their soft lips embracing once more, to get the passion between them flowing.

They have been at it for a while now, his hip movement became powerful enough to act like a jack hammer, as Awilix who was receiving it was almost bouncing like a balloon from his pelvis's impact, neither one of them were backing down.

Even when they continued on, the pleasure was building again, and was approaching a breaking point, both of them could feel it, they tried to hold out as much as possible, holding each other tightly and kissing, but that only hastened their inevitability.

Eventually however, Kevin and Awilix removed their lips from one another, they could not hold back much longer, Kevin shouted "Awilix, I can't hold on much longer, I'm gonna blow!" Awilix tightening her hold on the mortal lover replied "Yes, do it, plant your seed in me! I will cum as well!"

With that, and no reservations were made, the two of them held each other in a classic missionary mating press position, going at it as hard and long as they could for to keep the intense flame of coitus alive.

It was too much however, and after a few more thrusts from Kevin, it happened, he pushed himself as far as he could, his member breached passed her cervix and entered her baby room, he then began to unload his essence inside.

Awilix shouted in bliss as she held him tighter than before and her womanhood walls tightened around her too, and she too let loose her climax, Kevin groaned loudly himself from the feeling of her womanhood spraying her love juices out.

They remained stiff for a moment, riding the climax until the very end, their bodies were lightly shaking, the heat from them intensified, until they couldn't any more, as their climaxes receded once again, they were breathing heavily, the feeling that their energy being drained from them that was great.

They were panting for another moment before they moved off of each other, Kevin popped right out of her ravished womanhood, and moved to her side, sitting on the grass and still breathing heavily, Awilix was laying on the ground basking in the moment.

Kevin then looked up and saw the Moon acting funny, he was beginning to worry as he said "Uh, Awilix, I think something is going on with the Moon's orbit, we should probably do something about it!"

Awilix then replied with lust in her voice "Forget about that Moon, and give praise to _These Moons_. and you will find a _Star_ in between!" Kevin then looked over, he was once again mesmerized, but now he was totally enthralled by the magnificent sight before him.

Awilix got on her knees, bent down over with her round and luscious booty hanging in the air while she was look right at him, and with her hands, reached around to spread her ass cheeks to reveal her winking anus to him.

Kevin froze for a moment, for he realized what she was asking of him, and he just shuttered in exhilaration, he had no choice but to comply, the world could wait, mean while, Aphrodite was watching still and was even touching herself from the show as her body was becoming excited too.

(Meanwhile, around the world)

The mortals were still busy with trying to survive the ravishing floods that were engulfing most of the Earth, One mortal was practically out of his mind, standing on top of his roof shouting "END OF DAYS FOOLS! HAHAHAHAHA!" Apparently everyone it taking the phenomenon differently in their own ways.

(Back with the Goddess and the Mortal)

Kevin was now right behind her, his hand one one of her pliably soft buttcheeks, the other on his still hard member, he was slowly bringing it to her rear, until the tip was kissing her entrance, Awilix moaned a bit from the sensitivity.

And she turned to say "Hey, just be gentle at first please? This is actually my first time." Kevin nodded as he understood, despite that, he was having a hard time holding back from going all out.

And then he started to push slowly, realizing that it was going to be a tight fit, both of them were breathing heavily from the feeling and moaning louder, Kevin knew what he had to do, but that would mean to do the opposite of being gentle.

Without thinking of any other options, he had no choice, he put more effort into his thrust until he was finally in, balls deep into her rectum with a loud slap from his pelvis to her round rear.

Awilix's eye shot open as her back arched and screamed loudly, for her back door cherry had popped and was stretched to it's limits, the intensity was well beyond what she could have expected, and though it may have hurt like hell at the beginning, it could not be compared to the flood of pleasure that was coursing through her.

Kevin nearly lost it at first as her butt was clenching like hell around his member, nearly ripping it off, his head bent up to heaven as his mind was ascending to greater highs of euphoria than what he could experience before.

They both took their time to get adjusted to the feeling of Kevin's penis in her ass, the tension soon faded as they managed to relax a bit, Kevin then said "Awilix, would you mind if I started thrusting?" Awilix turned with glazed, teary eyes and a smile and replied "Of course, just have your way with me!"

With that, Kevin started to thrust his member in and out of her at a steady pace at first, but then started to pick it up a bit, Awilix was gasping between each thrust, her face was planted on the ground as his member was thrusting into her harder than before.

Kevin grunted like a wild animal with his hands placed firmly on either side of her ass, he could not get over how amazing it feels, the moistness and the heat from within is making his member more lube than it was before, his hips felt like they were possess.

Awilix comments in repeating that his member felt like it was puling her inside out, and it was amazing, Kevin added to this about how it was like going through hardened yet smooth and fluidly textured jello, though he doesn't know how he knew that but wouldn't question it at this point.

His thrusting increased even more with harder pounding, sending rippled through her body, having her moan and yell more, Kevin felt like this was something that he never get to do again so he would make every moment of it count.

And with that, he brought one of his hands up, and then brought it back down to give her a stingy spank on her butt, Awilix gritted her teeth from the feeling, and just gasped, she moaned how it hurt so good.

Kevin replied how he would give her a few more, which he alternated between both cheeks, Awilix's eyes rolled back into her skull, something like this from a mortal shouldn't be possible, but Kevin proved it wrong.

As the pistoning kept going on, his fluids that cover his member was mixing with Awilix's as they started to leak a little bit onto the grass, the thrusting became as intense as it could be and continued on, until they couldn't anymore.

The pleasure was too great for them to hold out much longer, especially with anal, Kevin then shouted as he leaned over Awilix body, pressing his member deeper into her backside "Awilix, I am about to cum!" Awilix then shouted in equal ecstasy "Do it! Flood my bowels with your essence!"

Kevin needed no more reassurance, as he thrusted a few more times as hard as he could, and once he was all the way inside on his last one, he came, Kevin grunted loudly to heaven as his member spasmed with his essence going into her rear.

Awilix yelled into the ground as she laid there taking it all in, her womanhood too was releasing more of her love juices onto the grass, her body was trembling with being invaded by someone in her most sacred spots.

They both just remained still for a moment, letting the exchange of fluids and climaxes to end, they would then accomplish that as their bodies began to relax, their breathing was back to being intense as the heat and sweat from them overcame them.

Kevin then just fell over to the side with Awilix in his arms, the cold humid air bathed them, letting the moisture wash them like a shower would, they still were breathing heavily as they completed the deed.

(Lemon End)

Awilix then regained her composure as she looked back to Kevin with one arm wrapped around his head, she smiled as she stated "Thank you mortal, for this was the best night of my godly life." Kevin then smiled at her and replied "It is my pleasure to serve!"

Awilix smiled as she brought her lips to his for a deep, passionate kiss one more time, as both of them still remained in the same position just basking in the moment, a certain Goddess of Love just finished up her own personal session with enjoying the show, she then said "Next time, I will try so many other things with him, he will not be able to take it!"

(Meanwhile, in the world)

The Moon had finally returned to it's original orbit, Chang'e felt like she was going to be sick, but not without causing global catastrophe everywhere, such a thing was unlike anything any mortal had ever encountered before. With that being said, some of the Gods were overlooking everything and were getting tired of cleaning up after these strange events.

(Back to the Jungle)

The match had come to an end, with Team A claiming victory, the Minions were back to their "usual jockey self", as the Gods were retiring as well, Jing Wei then said "That was a close match, but we managed to pull through." Zeus replied to her "Indeed, because we all played our parts perfectly!" Artio then said "Still, I hope that Kevin is alright!" Jing replied to the Bear Goddess "Kevin? Is that a Minion?" Aphrodite smirked about their blissful ignorance to what she knows.

The next moment later, Awilix appeared over to the enemy team, all dressed up as if nothing had happened with her Jaguar who had Kevin unconscious on it's back, she then said "I believe he belonged to you guys." The Jaguar then hopped up a bit so Kevin's body landed on the ground, one of the Minions shouted "That's just pathetic, you just faint before you got into battle!" Another Minion shouted "Yeah, that is why would will never be awesome like us!"

Awilix chuckled at their stupidity, for they had no idea of the potential Kevin had to make her feel so fulfilled, and she looked forward to next time, Aphrodite chuckled as well at the other Minion's ignorance of how to handle real women, Kevin is truly a "_Goddess Slayer_"! For Kevin just laid there will a happy expression on his face though, resting the Moon lit night away.

* * *

**~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or fav our if you like this story.**

**~ I had fun with this one as well, with some of the new stuff that had been added into the game and some recurring themes.**

**~ For next chapter I want to try something different an addition this time, but before that, I actually had an idea popped up in my mind for a One Piece one-shot based on a new character from recent chapters.**

**~ See y'all later, Until next time, _Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn!_**


	10. Jing Wei & Scylla, Oathkeeper & Horror

**~Hey y'all, I am back again to continue my "Divine Enticement" story! This time, I will be having two goddesses in this chapter, Jing Wei, the Oath Keeper & Scylla, Horror of the Deep.**

**~ And this is something was more or less built up from the past few chapters.**

**~give SMITE a try, it is free to play and has similar game mechanics as League of Legends, DoTa and Heroes of the Storm, while Smite can be played from a first person perspective.**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own SMITE, belongs to Hi-Rez.**

**~I try to make this chapter as prudent as possible for obvious reasons for those who know what I am referring to, even if so and have a problem, this chapter is not for you to read.**

**~Warning: contains Lemon scenes, adult language, content, Minor Furry (Bastet, animal Goddesses), legal loli (Scylla), possibly necro (Izanami) (Will not be gory or gruesome, maybe in a battle), etc.. you have been warned.**

* * *

It was currently a bright and sunny day, with a few clouds in the sky, right by the calm and sparkly seas, it almost makes one forget of the devastation that happens frequently across the world. However, it was suppose to be by the lucky Minion, Kevin, for he was actually having an actual day off for once, not one of those unnecessary training days that he doesn't want to do, but was for him, free of any active duty.

In fact, he was asked by Neith if he wants to spend some time together later in the evening, which he enthusiastically agreed to, it has been a while since they interacted, it would be nice to catch up with her. While he would take it easy for the day before going to see her, it did not go that way as he ended up dragged into the bed of Aphrodite for most of his morning, while he did not complain, he had hoped to take it easy.

(Presently by the Beach)

After a long and heavenly rump about with the Goddess by her personal beach-side shrine, Kevin was busy getting his clothing back on, he had hoped to get back soon, but then Aphrodite caught his attention as she laid there in her bed, naked and ravished from their post-coital bliss.

She said in her sultry voice "As usual, you still have not lost your touch, and thank you for spending time with me!" Kevin replied in a casual fashion "It's fine I guess, though I would not think you would come see me again."

Aphrodite chuckled as she replied "Well, I just find you very good in bed and also I may-" Kevin looked to her for a second as she stopped herself for a moment before continuing when shaking her head "Nevermind, I do hope date night with you and Neith goes well though."

Kevin replied with a smile and a wave "Thanks, I will, see you next time then I guess!" As Kevin left her shrine with his clothing back on, Aphrodite laid there, comfortably in her bed, remembering each and every motion and action from the mortal she slept with, and it thrilled her, and she noted that he definitely gained more essence from the other Goddesses, but the fact that he still has his higher than normal Mortal stamina and skills makes him all the more unique! She laid there, remaining in the moment unaware that the world once again went through a massive orgy again because of their action!

Meanwhile, Kevin continued to walk along side of the beach, just enjoying the fresh air and the calmness of the sound of the sea and warmth of the sun, blissfully unaware of the entity that was covertly stalking him from the water.

Kevin was thinking to himself "Man, Aphrodite seem more clingy this time around, I wonder if that had anything to do with what she wanted to say, or perhaps it was just leverage to get me with her again from my turn with Awilix?"

Kevin stopped pondering on the what-ifs and focused on what he had planned for tonight, he thought to himself more"Though it is not really official between us, publicly or secretly, I hope that this will lead to something that could be either!"

Kevin tried to think of what he would do for her when it came time, prepare dinner? Go to a play? Chit-Chat? Watch the stars? There were so many things going on in his mind that he forgo his awareness of his surroundings.

For the thing that was stalking him had reached close enough to do what it intended, suddenly, something popped out of the water, it caught kevin in between it's jaws and then pulled him through the water, much to his surprise and concern that this might be the end for him.

After a while of being dragged through the water, Kevin would find himself on the shore of some unfamiliar beach, it had rocky cliffs all around it, giving it a feeling of isolation, but he wondered what grabbed him.

As he turned around still laying on the sand, wet and confused, he looked up and upon two rather cute individuals that stood before him, one stood as a young with a blue, Chinese dress, boots and wings, she had brown hair that has pigtails design. She looked down on him, and he recognized her, for she was Jing Wei, the Oathkeeper!

And the other figure before him too had similar appearance but with the exceptions of a rather petite figure, she had a full white, wavy dress with a small tentacle like headpiece and with long, orange, braided hair, despite her youthful and small appearance, she was a entity that lived for thousands of years, terrorizing mankind, for she was Scylla, the Horror of the Deep!

Kevin was a bit tense at the moment, because of being dragged her against his will, and being wet and in the presence of two Goddesses, he looked to them both and then asked "Can I help you with anything?"

Scylla then said "Yes, there is something you can do, first we need you to strip out of those clothing you have on." Kevin felt awkward that the sea Nymph told him to do that, he didn't know what they were after, but he could have a feeling, he thought to himself "Could they have figured out what I have been doing?"

Jing Wei added onto what Scylla said "We know what you do, I have actually put the pieces together, with both the times with Nu Wa and with Awilix, even Arachne seemed rather pleased and uplifted not too long ago."

Kevin then started to say "Okay uh, divine or monstrous ones, listen, I don't know what you think happened, but that would be absurd, a Goddess and a Minion is not allowed." Jin Wei then said "Do not think you can escape this, things have already been out of the ordinary for a long time now with the world shaking events that have happened. Especially with what recently happened not too long ago."

Kevin's heartbeat nearly skyrocketed as he then panicky asked "W-what!? How do you know about that!?" Scylla replied with a smirk "She didn't, you just told us!" Kevin realized what he did, maybe it was combined with the fact that "THE" Scylla was here and with her monster tendrils, she could murder his face but he now realized that he was in deep shit!

Jing Wei declared "So, now your life is in our hands, and we want in on this, so if you do not want to be found out by the other Gods, you will get down and dirty with us!" Kevin hesitated for a moment, they were definitely different compared to the other Goddesses or lady-monsters he was when it comes to appearance.

Kevin then asked after a moment "I mean, is there any other way we can go about this? It just feels a bit too, weird." Scylla then said as she pressed her petite body to Kevin which sent shivers up his spine "Hey, I may not look it, but I am thousands of years old and a monster as well! Defy me and I will eat you!" she ended with a murderous tone.

And then Jing Wei moved up to his other side as she said "Even though I am thousands of years old myself, I somehow got a growth spurt for some reason after resurrection and still have the appeal of a hot young bod!" Kevin did notice her still slender youthful form despite being the Fire Emperor's daughter.

Kevin still was a bit hesitant as he replied "I don't know, I feel that we could come up with some sort of compromis-" he was cut off however as he felt his lips being captured by the Sea Nymph Monster Scylla, his eyes widened as he could feel her soft lips against his own while her hands rubbed against his still wet form, and Jing Wei got in on the action too as she attacked Kevin's neck with her lips too as she moved her hand down to his crotch to get him ready!

(Lemon Scene)

Kevin was holding back, trying to make sure he did not get into this, however, this was not going over so well as the Goddesses before him were coordinating their efforts to make sure that they get what they want.

Jing Wei's hand on his crotch was was starting to move as she was giving him a massage there, Kevin was moaning his member was getting harder in his hand, while with Scylla's hand on his chest, she was making sure that he feels excited, especially when she scratches him at little.

Kevin gasped and that gave Scylla her window as she stuck her tongue into his opened mouth, this made Kevin feel more tension than before as this little monster Nymph who's appearance doesn't match the legends was giving him a French kiss!

Jing Wei was moaning as well as she continued to kiss and lick at Kevin's neck and shoulder, she was even managing to start slowly stripping him of his clothing, she was even beginning to blush from his exposed slim body, she says "My, what a handsome mortal you are!" as she would move her mouth down as well until she would suck on his nipple.

Kevin was trying to get his mind onto other things such as "Dead Puppies!, Burning wooden horses! Old Grannies! NOOOOOOOOO!" But thinking about a certain Slavic Goddess he adds "NOT THAT!", it was something that he would try to escape from, it would have worked too, but suddenly, something was swelling up inside of him, apart from his handled manhood, it was his essence that he had been naturally collecting from other Goddesses as they started to slowly take hold of him and his actions, like they had a presence of their own.

Though he was not totally overtaken, he started to feel it's affects as he wrapped their arms around them, Scylla and Jing Wei looked to each other with a sense of accomplishment, thus they knew what they had to do and Scylla stated after she removed her lips from his, ending the kiss "Alright time to take things up a notch!".

They moved down, removing more and more of his clothing, as they did so, they were kissing and licking at his slim body the more he went down, his hands were moving so that they would find their heads and placed on their hair strands.

They eventually got Kevin completely naked, but in a before that, as they were removing his under garments, his member sprang forth, and it towered before the Goddesses surprised faces, it was just so magnificently large and proud in it's stiffness.

Jing Wei said "Though I heard from the other Gods about their own individual exploits, I never imagined being in front of one was actually this big!" Scylla added as she licked her lips "Of all the mortals I ate, none had the courage to actually get hard before me, and I have to say, not bad!"

With that, their soft hands moved to grab hold of his member, together, they could barely get half his member's length, and could barely envelope his girth with their fingers, but they did get excited from it's pulsing and warmth, making the feeling all the more stimulating.

(Meanwhile, in other parts of the world)

With the mortals finally getting back to a sense of normalcy from the weird tidal forces that crash through their cities and lands, a boat is actually back in the waters, one of the fishermen on board was catching fish as he said "Man, this is quite an impressive haul we've got this time!" Another Fishermen who was helping him replied "Indeed, and with the town restored, I doubt we will be seeing such calamities for awhile." But they just had to go and jinx it as all of a sudden, it started raining, as the Fishermen were confused as to there not being any rain clouds, it was not rain drops, their pebbles, and the sky was raining pebbles! The fishermen shouted "OH COME ON!" and "THE SKY IS FALLING!"

(Back with the Trio)

Kevin was starting to grunt even more from how delicate their hands were, it only continued when he was feeling their hands start to jerk at his member up and down, despite not doing this before in their immortal lives, they instinctually knew what they had to do.

Jing Wei blushed madly from seeing how his member moved around from rubbing his member up and down, the odor from his genitalia was intense that it was making her body tingle, while with Scylla, the odor from his member was causing her petite body to tremble from craving.

They did not want to waste any more time with Scylla saying "I'll go first!" As she moved her small mouth onto his member, Kevin groaned loudly from the sudden gesture, with Jing Wei watching in amazement that she could even get this far.

Scylla started with the tip, her tongue was wrapping around his head, getting the full extent of her taste with other additions, Scylla moaned, making Kevin's member feel more sensitive than before as it was being lathered with her saliva too.

When she got his head good and wet, she attempted to take him down further, however, it proved difficult with her mouth too small to take all of him, her hands could barely hold his huge member steady, she even gagged from time to time as it hits the back of her throat.

Despite all this, Scylla continued on, trying to get good on this chance, she was thinking to herself "No way I will be losing here, I may have let all those lost mortals go and Charybdis got the rest of them, but I will not fall behind on this compared to her!"

Jing Wei mean while still tried to participate, as she then looked under his member to see Kevin's balls, she saw how round and stiff they were, she then moved her hand down to start massaging them, causing Kevin to yelp and hike up his pelvis which shocked Scylla as it jerk his member's tip to the back of her throat.

Jing Wei was mesmerized even more by this mortal's assets, she began to think to herself "I wonder if this is what Father would have explained to me in the future? Now I am here, learning as I go along!" With that she brought her mouth and placed her lips upon his sac, earning more yelps from Kevin.

They would alternate between their positions as Jing Wei would find her mouth on his member too and would get a similar experience but surprising expression none the less as Scylla suckled on his nuts like they were ice cream.

Kevin mean while was struggling harder than before, these two young looking Goddesses were really breaking his endurance and giving all the things that would make most men run out of steam at this point, he was thinking to himself "I can't believe this is happening, I hope that I will not be late with meeting Neith."

His hands on their heads tightened as he was gripping some of their hair, this made the Goddesses moan with their mouths full at the moment, as they continued to do their thing with sucking his balls and his penis, they could feel it, the arousal getting to them.

While they were too focused on Kevin's assets, their lower regions were getting pleasantly aggravated that they were sensitive to contact of any kind, and with that their clothing concealing them started to get wet from them feeling good.

Both Goddesses took noticed of this and brought their hands down to their respective nether regions and with another instinctive act were starting to rub themselves, trying to relieve the itchy joy that they were experiencing.

The Goddesses were groaning passionately from what they were doing to themselves and to Kevin, who was arching his body, this was the first time that was being double teamed, so he had to come up with a new strategy to deal with this or put in double the effort, or both.

Kevin would then steel himself for the coitus that was happening and for the main event that was to come as he put his own thrusting into play and caused Scylla gag a bit from his member stuffing her mouth full and with Jing Wei having his testicles move around.

The Goddesses tried to hold out themselves, but multitasking proved to be much more of a hassle than they thought that the two of them would be enough combined to compare to the other Goddesses that came before, bit proved difficult all the same for the things they did was no simple task.

This has been going on for quite some time, however, it appears that Kevin, despite his hard work was the one that would cave in first as it was harder with two working his genitals good, where he would arch his head back and declare "I can't hold it any more, it's coming!"

Scylla, despite her supposed sultry attitude did not really know what to do next, it was more for show, she read about the activities, but not the proper execution of them, is she doing good, did she need to suck more? She was a bit lost, as well as Jing Wei was as all she could think to do was keep sucking on his balls.

However, Kevin still had his hands on their heads as to guide them to what to do, though he continued to thrust his hips up and with his member getting deep into Scylla's mouth as well, but that would not last long, as after a few more thrusts, he blew his load at last.

Scylla was surprised by what happened, with his member still in her mouth, the first load was massive, filling it up in no time, even some of it slipped down her throat, but it was too much and she was forced to remove her mouth from her and gasped while still having his essence inside it.

Not that long a moment passed as Jing Wei took noticed, she felt that it was important to let that stuff go to waste, so she quickly moved her mouth as to envelope it as much as she could as well but she too was getting a rather large mouth full.

Sometimes the Goddesses would alternate between how many loads they would receive, although in between some of his essence would spill over and would cover their beautiful faces and clothing and hair, this gave them goosebumps from the texture, stickiness, warmth and smell from it.

This lasted a while with Kevin's body arching and stiffen from the intense pleasure that was pouring out of him, thought felt weird, it felt awesome somehow, and after another moment or two, his climax receded and he started to relax.

Scylla and Jing Wei were finishing swallowing the last of his load, they were in a trance for a moment from the ejaculation that they took in and on themselves, they eventually started to come to their senses and realized their current state.

Scylla then said "Wow, so this is a mortal's sperm, it is so thick and warm, even my belly gets filled easily from all that stuff compared to humans!" Jing Wei added her thoughts with "It feels gross! Yet, somehow it feels hot somehow!" Kevin, after breathing heavily had regained some composure and looked up to them and said "So you had your fun, can you let me go?"

Jing Wei and Scylla looked Kevin in the eyes as the former replied "Not yet, we haven't gone all the way yet!" And Scylla all of a sudden, one of her monster tendril appeared from under her dress and had it's jaws at her face as she said "And if you try anything that doesn't suit us, then I will not hesitate to eat your face off!"

Kevin while nervous still had no choice but to agree to their terms, for it was definitely going to be a long ride and the two Goddesses/Monster were trying their best to take advantage of him for all Kevin is worth.

(Meanwhile, back in other parts of the world)

The stones were not stopping from falling into the ocean, there were so much that is was even causing the sea levels to rise all around, the fishermen on the boat were stuck under the deck of the ship, waiting for the hail to cease. One of the fishermen said in an irritated voice "This is getting ludicrous, I mean, what kind of disaster is this? stones falling from the sky? I mean, what purpose does that really serve?!" Another Fishermen replied equally mad "I know, it just seems like it is a cathartic activity than a natural aspect of nature right?" Another Fishermen asked "Yeah, I mean, unless it is a god or something that does this, it just feels like they are wasting their time at this point." When they felt like they were safe for the time being, they then heard a weird sound coming from outside, something that they normally do not hear before, a Fishermen asked "What's that noise?" Another fishermen replied with a sense of dread "I don't know, but what I know is, we're not alone!"

(Back with the Trio)

After the blowjob with the two Goddesses, Kevin remained on his back, as the other two have got into position to continue with their sexual activities with the mortal before them, with that, Jing Wei would go first as she would mount Kevin in a Cowgirl position.

Jing Wei was all flustered, as this would be the first man that she would have inside her, she had removed her clothing and got naked before she did anything which also added to the overwhelming feelings inside her, Kevin had to admit she has a rather slim and young looking body, with a lengthy, curvy waist and hips, as well as slim arms and legs and a not so large yet protruding bust on her chest.

She then looks down to see his long and hard member as she hovers over it between her legs, she then uses her fingers to spread her womanhood open, though she was hesitant at first as she thought to herself "Will it really fit inside me? That thing is enormous!"

Kevin then looked up at her and said "Look, if you don't want to do it, then you don't have t-" he was cut off however by Scylla as she was taking the initiative herself, for she straddled Kevin's head, under her dress, when he looked up, he could see that she was not wearing any under garments and saw her small, dripping vagina and roundish buttock.

She then lowered herself onto his face, causing her to moan as his mouth was pressed against her little entrance and his nose against her butt, Scylla then looked to Jing Wei as she said "Do not back down now, for this is what we are after, when we have him do what we want, we will not be left behind compared to the other Goddesses!"

Jing Wei remembered how the two of them were envious of the other Goddesses and their appeal to get mortals to worship them, and learning of how they recently were getting pleasured by the mortal before them, she knew what she had to do, even when her first experience would be lost to her.

She steeled herself and replied "You're right, this must be done!" With that, she then slowly brought her body down until her womanhood, for his tip and her folds touched, Jing Wei felt a shock run through her as her sensitive folds were lightly brushing against his member.

She could not afford to hold back as she then started plunging her member down onto him as he went all the way to her depths, however he was so large that he ended up piercing passed her cervix and into her womb itself.

Jing Wei arched her back as the sensation of her first time over took her, she could not comprehend how such a thing was possible and yet would feel so good at the same time, her body was trembling, and sweating massively as her eyes teared up and her mouth drooled from the sensation.

She could feel Kevin's body feeling tense too, her womanhood was tightening around his member tightly after losing her first time, she would start to get things going as she managed to bring her hips up slowly, only to bring it downward.

Scylla on the other hand was slowly losing her composure, watching her companion becoming overwhelmed by the monstrous thing that was inside her, also with the mortal that was surrendering to the essence affecting him and started eating out her lower regions.

Scylla had her hands on his chest to steady him, feeling his tongue start to lick around at her folds, it was on the surface at first but then it was building up with his tongue stretching out her vagina and going in deeper.

She could not believe that his tongue was this long and big, it was like having the real thing inside of her, she continued to moan and gasp from his activity, she did manage to think to herself "If his manhood is even larger, I don't think I can survive being impaled by it!

Kevin on the other hand was losing his sense of self restrain, for the libido combined with the sexual essence that he had harnessed was taking its toll, now he was driven to please himself and the two little Goddesses that are on him.

He brought one hand onto Scylla's leg and grasped it tightly, Scylla gasped at this, feeling the taller man below getting handsy and said "You fool, who said you could take charge!" She couldn't stay angry though as the feeling of his touch and licking of her folds distracted her.

His other hand was placed down on Jing Wei's leg too, giving him some control of the pace of which she was bouncing on him, and hew would add his own thrusting too, this caused the young-looking Goddess to yelp loudly between each thrust.

The impact that was caused from his thrusting was sending ripples up into her body, while not as bouncy as the other Goddesses, her small yet perky boobs were bouncing the best they could but they were like the jiggling texture of sunny side up egg yokes cooked to perfection.

As his member continued to pound straight into her womb, she could feel how his member was almost reshaping her vaginal walls with his size and branding it with his aroma and fluids, Jing Wei could not help but continue to bounce up and down on him happily, such a feeling that would believed to be immoral was just too good that it was changing her perspective on the carnal actions.

Scylla was feeling the same way, the knew that it would be her turn next when Jin Wei was done, though she was more focused with how his mouth and noise were getting a good taste of her from down there, and smell from her rear end.

Kevin felt this drive inside of him, it was almost akin to when he was with Bellona as he went wild with lust, though right now, he still had some control, with how his member was reaching and scrapping at the insides of Jing Wei, and his tongue lapping up some of the fluids from Scylla's womanhood.

This was something that could keep going but wasn't able to do so with how small Jing Wei's womanhood was as its tightness was close to pushing him over the edge and Scylla tightening her grip on his chest, sending extreme signals to his brain.

He however could not get a word out about his inevitable climax, but has however heard from the Goddesses their declaration, first Jing Wei "I-I can't hold on, something intense is happening!" Scylla followed with "Me too, I can't keep going like this!"

Despite him hearing this correctly, his body would not acting on it's own, the feeling of Jing Wei's tight womanhood was giving him an extra push to keep going as his mouth was drinking delicious nectar from Scylla's womanhood.

And after a few more licks and thrusts, it happened, all three of them climaxed at the same time, with Jing Wei going first as she let her vaginal juices spray around his pelvis and onto the sandy ground, followed by Scylla as she let her juices flow from her tiny entrance and into and onto Kevin's face, he drank up as much as he could though some of it would even stain her dress too.

Kevin would then experience his climax too as his grip on both ladies tightened as his body intensified and thrust upward into Jing Wei, and released his massive load directly into her womb, filling up completely and even leak out form her entrance.

Both Jing Wei and Scylla both screamed in ecstasy as their bodies became tense too, the heat from them stings more form the cool air around them, as to did Kevin, although he moaned with Scylla on his face.

This lasted for a while as they continued to release their respective fluids, but not for long as their climaxes died down, and when that happened, their bodies were able to rest and they started to breath heavily.

Scylla was still shaky as she slowly stood up from Kevin's face as she made a mess down there as his face was covered in her fluids, this gave him the chance to breath at last, while that was happening, Jing Wei too managed to remove herself slowly from Kevin's member, and finally exited, it came out with a popping noise and her womanhood was sore as it leaked his essence.

They too their time to catch their breathe, until they finally regained their strength, with Jing Wei saying "That was awesome, so this is what the others experienced with a mortal, they do have more for them selves than just worship!" Kevin then said "Thanks I guess, are we done now?" he was wrapped by the arms of Scylla as she looked him dead in the eyes and said "Not yet, now it is my turn!" Kevin knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but just decided to get this done quickly.

(Meanwhile, in other parts of the World)

As the sky continued to rain down pebbles into the seas, the fishermen were assaulted by a new horror, for it was 4 large hound headed serpents, they have been attacking their ship relentlessly and snatching up the crew members one by one. One of the Crew members shouted in confusion "I thought this beast only lives in a straight next to a giant whirlpool!?" The other crewmen replied "Nothing makes sense anymore, for now just focus on the task before you!" As they continued to fight for their lives

(Back to the Trio)

After recovering his strength, Kevin now moved onto his knees, leaning upward as he prepared to start the next round with the sea monster goddess Scylla, who removed her clothing and rested on her back before him with her legs spread outward.

She definitely has the petite figure, smaller younger in appearance than that of Jing Wei, her chest was considerably flat as arms and legs and waist were slim and smooth from top to bottom, Kevin's heart was beating from as to do it with another monster girl.

Scylla became shy herself as she looked away with a blush and then said to Kevin "You can go ahead whenever you want!" Kevin found this extremely cute how she was determined one minute but then shy the next, but regardless he would proceed to do what she wants.

He then towered over her, Scylla looked up to see that he was rather tall and finely built for his physique, she looked down to see his large member in between her legs and resting on her crotch, her own heart was beating faster now.

As it rubbed against her lightly, this made the Nymph moan and fidget around, meanwhile, Jing Wei was beside them, watching as they were going, and even touching herself in the process, it was rather hot seeing two individuals do it.

After a while of teasing, Scylla shouted in irritation "Geez, stop torturing me and just do it already!" Kevin chuckled as to see she really wants it now, so then he pulled his hips back a bit so to have his member now positioned at the entrance of her womanhood.

Like Jing Wei, Scylla was stunned in her own sensitivity with how his member's head was pressed against her womanhood's walls, for it was small in comparison, however, with her biting her lips, she looked to Kevin, nodding her head in preparation for him to go in.

Which he did, he tried to go as slowly as possible, and after one big push, he went in all the way, both of them gasped out loud as they arched their bodies, the feeling was undeniably tight that it overpowered them at the very moment of entrance.

Scylla's eyes widened and rolled back into her skull with her tongue hanging out as her small womanhood was stretched to an extreme extent, enough so that Kevin's member was able able to be seen from inside her as it formed a small bulge in her pelvis.

Kevin's body tensed up, her womanhood felt tight that it was likely to rip apart, he had to take it easy or he feared that it might hurt her, he had both of his arms resting on either side of her, holding him in place as both of them took a moment to get adjusted to one another.

Kevin remained there, and he had second thoughts in this as he started to say "Hey, maybe this was a bad idea, I should-" However he was cut off again as Jing Wei approached him and then brought his lips to her own into a deep kiss.

He could feel her lips softness caressing against his own as their tongues tangled against one another, the exchange of their saliva was a nice way for him to calm down as he melted away into it, Jing Wei felt this as she managed to get him to relax.

She then removed her mouth form his as they looked at each other, she then said to him "Look, you think that just because you have been doing it like a bunny for a while now makes you think that you are just some big shot, do not forget who you are doing it with, deities and immortal monsters! We can take things you mortals cannot!"

Kevin was surprised by her words, not expecting someone like her would say, he then felt two arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, he saw that Scylla had recovered and has a lusty look upon her face, she then said "She's right, besides I told you that you should avoid doing things other than what I say, or I will kill you!"

He felt nervous as his member felt tighter than before, as it she would rip it right off, it was painful at the moment but then he made up his mind, it was best to do as they said than suffer the consequences.

(Meanwhile, in other parts of the World)

The sea levels were rising even higher by a couple feet with more pebbles dropping into it, as the fishermen on the boat continued to lose members and their ship continued to be destroyed, they did not know what they had left that could survive this out of place assault that made no sense!

(Back with the Trio)

Kevin then started to move his hips back and forth inside her, Scylla was starting to moan herself, the feeling of his massive member filling her up so much that is was like a large eggplant was stuffed into her.

All she could do at the moment was hold the mortal above her for dear life, her slim arms were wrapped tighter around his neck as her legs would try to wrap around his waist to as he continued to buckle them in and out.

Kevin grunted louder as his thrusting increased, the impact was becoming considerable enough that even Scylla was starting to bounce back and forth, despite not having the sizable bosom compared to the other Goddesses, she continued to bounce with her body.

Scylla had her eyes shut and her moans grew louder with how good it felt, she begged for him to do it harder and faster, Kevin heard and would comply, he even lowered himself down more so that she may wrap herself around his body more until she was hugging him in a missionary position.

Kevin felt like he was in heaven right now, despite being threatened by death, but to make things better, he looked over to one side to see Jing Wei get close to his face again, but not with her own face but with her crotch as she said "While you managed to drink from her carnal nectar, why not have a taste of mine!"

Kevin gulped while still thrusting inside of Scylla, he then took her up on that offer as he brought his face over to Jing Wei's vagina and then started to lick at her folds, Jing Wei was moaning as well as having her body tense up from the feeling of his oral job.

Scylla was still hugging Kevin tightly, with her head barely in between his head and shoulder, the force of his thrusting was sending shocks throughout her body that she was gasped louder and louder, as well as her womanhood leaking her fluids.

She was getting worked up that she ended up biting into Kevin's neck nape, Kevin grunted from the pain and managed to avoid accidentally biting on Jing Wei but instead managed to form a sucking face which was sending the Oathkeeper near the edge.

She shouted for a moment as more fluids spring out, as she had his head placed deeper into her snatch with her hands on his head, Kevin was just going along with it as his thrusting increased to such a pace that his ball sac was slapping her Scylla's small but cute butt, While Scylla yelped in euphoria and started to claw at his back, craving for more of his manly strength to drive her to the very edge of joy and revelry.

This could go on forever, however, their damned need for release was vastly approaching, the pleasure that has been building up had gone unnoticed until it became too late, with that said, Kevin managed to shout out loud "I can't hold back, I'm gonna cum!"

Jing Wei however put his mouth back into her vagina as she looked down with a happy expression "Don't worry, just do it, give us the full experience!" Scylla also added as whispered into his ear "She's right, let it all out inside me!"

Kevin could not hold back as he thrusted harder than before, Scylla was being sent over the edge as his member pounded into her womb as Jing Wei was shaking uncontrollably as Kevin's tongue was licking away lick crazy.

And after a short while, it happened, all three of them came at the same time, Scylla and Jing Wei came first, the former sprayed her love juices around his member and on the ground as the latter sprayed a copious amount that Kevin drank up.

With Kevin, as his body tensed up, his member pulsed as he fired off another of his massive loads deep inside of Scylla, she shouted as her womb and womanhood was filled beyond the brim and leaked out, just like with Jing Wei.

This went on for a while, their bodies were tense, Scylla was holding on for dear life, same with Kevin against her small form, as his hand was pressed against Jing Wei's crotch, they were sweeting like crazy too.

After another moment passed, they finally settled down, coming down form their orgasmic highs, Scylla was just laying under the mortal on top of her, holding him tightly as Jing Wei was resting on her back in bliss.

They then recovered after a moment of rest, Kevin got up so as Scylla would do the same, and Jing Wei did the same thing, Scylla then said "So this is what sex is like, I never new mortals could be this powerful, if others could be like you then I would save a few for myself" She ended with a sultry tone, Kevin chuckled nervously and said "Heh, you're welcome?"

Jing Wei then said "Well, it seems that this is taking a lot out of us quite a bit, why don't we make next round our last?" Scylla became clingy with Kevin as she said "Sounds good to me!" Kevin then said with giving up trying to hold back "Alright, lets do it!"

(Meanwhile, in other parts of the World)

As the seas became untamable by the mortals and more stones flying into the sea than before, the fishing ship crashed into an rocky shore, the crew was gone, save for one sailor, he had tried to fight off the horror of the deep for so long, but he fear that his time is up as they closed in around him.

(Back with the Trio)

As for their final round, the Goddesses decided to try and get the mortal's member at the same time, so they then got into missionary style position, with Jing Wei below and Scylla on top, their bodies were pressed together as well as their womanhoods.

Kevin on the other hand was right behind them, he was assuming both the position of the Doggy Style for Scylla and the top partner for Jing Wei, he got close enough so that he may place his hands around their smooth and soft hips and asses as he drew his member closer.

At first he teased them a bit by rubbing his member against their entrances and and caused them to moan loudly, the Goddesses were becoming addicted to Kevin's member as it drove them insane from just the feeling against them alone.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Goddesses could not take it as Jing Wei begged as she thrusted up her hips "Please, I can't stand it, I want you!" and Scylla looking back and wiggling her rear begged "Same here, give me your member!" Kevin smiled as he replied "Well if you lovely deities want, you shall have!"

With that, Kevin brought his member to his first target, which was Jing Wei, he placed it at her entrance and thrusted as far as he could, causing her to arch her back and feel his member driven into her womb.

After a brief moment, Kevin would take his member out and then press against Scylla and then thrust deep into the sea goddess/monster as far as he could too, as Scylla arched her back as well and gasped loudly.

Kevin grunted, as he knew what he had to do, he was begin his thrusting between the two as he alternated between both holes one after the other, he started slowly but would get use to it enough that he picked up the pace.

The young-looking Goddesses were holding each other as their bodies were bouncing back and forth with each thrust from Kevin, Scylla could feel Jing Wei's breasts jiggle against her flat chest, their arms wrapped around their backs and/or shoulders and their legs were bent over each other.

Kevin had a nice view from his stature as his hands would move up and down on their bodies, from Scylla's smooth and small back, to Jing Wei's hips, there was no shortage to what he can feel from them as his hips thrusted even harder.

The feeling was so intense that they failed to notice the rising sea waters from what the Goddesses' out of control essences was doing to the world at large, but all that mattered to them at the moment was achieving the release they seek.

Kevin couldn't get over how their womanhoods feel tight no matter how many times he would take out and thrust back in, it was an incredible sensation indeed as the pleasure was building inside each of them.

They wanted to keep going, however their climaxes were vastly approaching, even after doing it several times, it seems that three was a crowd as it takes a lot out of them to get the job done properly.

Kevin then said as he started thrusting harder than before "Ladies, I can't hold back much longer, I am going to cum!", the two Goddesses were too busy to notice this with feeling like they were in heaven!

Kevin could not afford to wait for an answer from them as he continued to thrust for as long as he could, however, that task would prove in vein as after a few more thrusts, Kevin would reach his climax.

But this one had to be carefully coordinated, he then thrusted all the way to Jing Wei first as he gave her his first load, this sent Jong Wei over the edge herself as she came herself, he then switched out to go to Scylla and fill her up with his next load, as Scylla too climaxes herself, Kevin continued this style for until he was finished.

The Goddesses however had it easy as they just relaxed and road the waves of ecstasy from their climaxes and feeling themselves creampied by Kevin, he was at this for a while, until finally came down from his orgasm and finished filling them up beyond the brim and leaked his essence out.

Kevin was panting like crazy as he could no longer keep going, his member was only semi hard but was tired at this point, and the Goddesses were just laying on top of one another, with their small womanhoods ravished and Kevin fell right beside them as the three of them started to rest.

(Lemon End, Meanwhile, at other parts of the world)

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the pebble hail that was hitting the ocean ceased, though the ocean still had risen to a considerable amount, and while at that, the lone survivor of the attack by the four headed tentacle monster tried to breath a sigh or relieve only to turn into trauma at the very maddening experience he just went through. He then shutter from everything that happened and all he could contemplate from that situation is this "Everyone of my friends are dead! It is just like un the Odyssey!"

(Back with the Trio)

The mortal and the two goddesses were now resting on the sandy beaches, naked, warm, smelly, sweaty and rocked by post coital bliss, with Kevin on his back and with Jing Wei and Scylla cradled on either side of his body and in his arms.

Kevin started out by saying "Wow, that was even better than I expected!" Jing Wei replied with a happy tone "I am glad you were able to come around to our point of view!" Scylla then said "And thank you for making us feel like we can be appreciated among our fellow Gods too!" Kevin smiled as he held them tighter.

Jing Wei then said "I can't wait for my father the Fire Emperor to know of our relationship!" Kevin's shot open at the thought of this getting out, as Scylla said "And I can't wait to keep you in my cave and have you all to myself!" Kevin now sweated out of nervousness as he asked "heh, you are not really going to do those things are you?"

Both of them chuckled as Jing Wei said "Of course not, we were teasing!" Scylla also added "We know you have your own life to win and I am sure there are others who would worry about you."

Kevin gave a brief sigh of relieve that things would not go so far, but then he thought about what Scylla said, that someone would be missing him, he then remember that it was date night with Neith!

He then got up, got his cloths back on and rushed towards her rendevous point, Jing Wei and Scylla chuckled as he was a lot of fun, and that they might get with him someday in the future.

* * *

**~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or fav our if you like this story, who do you think the next Goddess to be slayed by Kevin will be? **

**~ Small note, next chapter will have a special surprise to something I have planned!**

**~ This was a struggle to get through, especially with how it was longer than most chapters, but I am glad I can move on.**

**~ See y'all later, Until next time, Stay Beautiful!**


	11. Medusa, the Gorgon

**~Hey y'all, I am back again to continue my "Divine Enticement" story! This time, Kevin will meet up with the latest Monster Lady, the Gorgon Medusa.**

**~ Stay tune for there is a surprise at the end!**

**~give SMITE a try, it is free to play and has similar game mechanics as League of Legends, DoTa and Heroes of the Storm, while Smite can be played from a first person perspective.**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own SMITE, belongs to Hi-Rez.**

**~WARNING**,** For those who are new at reading this story in this chapter, there is a Journal section at the beginning all in _Italics_ which briefly explains the previous chapters, do not read if you haven't read them and want to avoid spoilers!**

**~Warning: contains Lemon scenes, adult language, content, Minor Furry (Bastet, animal Goddesses), legal loli (Scylla), possibly necro (Izanami) (Will not be gory or gruesome, maybe in a battle), etc.. you have been warned.**

* * *

The day was almost gone with the sun setting in the west, for Kevin's weekly breaks was about to come to an end, soon he would return to the forefront of the battlefield of the Gods, As he sat on the stepping stone of an old temple ruins, watching as the sun set over the sea from the cliff he was on, he notes down in his journal the strange adventures he had till now:

"_From the time when I had been enlisted into the ranks of the minions of the Gods in Battle, I had more than enough to deal with as it is with the belittlement from my fellow minions and being shot, stabbed electrocuted, incinerated and even had my soul stolen from me hundreds if not thousands of times by now only to come back to life shortly after, either to act as human shield and helping other Gods to charge up their abilities._

_This was the daily life of a minion and that was something that I and everyone like me had to live with, but something different has happened to me, perhaps it was my constant berating and alternate way of thinking about me that despite earning the banter of minions, had gain an intriguing attraction from my divine superior Goddesses._

_First was the Egyptian Goddess Neith, when I saved her from the Trickster Loki, she somehow became attracted to me, it was not that common attitude she had for all mortals, showing great concern, it was actual attraction, and that was the first time of my life that I felt happy and appreciated, and by a Goddess no less, it was amazing, and overtime, I thought this would end in a genuine relationship, but not until what happened next._

_The next Goddess that came into my life was the Greek Goddess, Aphrodite, somehow she and other Goddesses have found out about me and Neith (And I still do not know who saw us that time), but rather than turn me in, she wanted to have her own fun, though it was like heaven itself, she still had the upper hand when it came to sex, though the next time around, she seemed to be more mellowed out and open to me, perhaps it is that she was a woman full of insecurities, trying to find love in the arms of others, perhaps I was that one?_

_During a match, the next Goddess was the Chinese Goddess Nu Wa, she seemed to be rather enthusiastic with getting it on with me, she seemed to want to try out the potential of her creation of mankind. To be honest, I was a bit nervous as to the thought of being located by other Gods on the battlefield, but thankfully Nu Wa was well prepared and formed an imperceptible fog to hide them from the rest of the outside world, though she was amazing too and getting to have the essence of the Goddesses I was with, she was a bit too much and I was left behind when the match ended._

_As I tried to find my way back, I realized I was not alone out in the woods, for I had my encounter with the Greek Spider-lady Arachne, I fear that she might eat me, she appeared to have other thoughts, and you guess it, with sex. I thought it was going to be weird, but in the end, it turned out nice, and I even helped her find her humanity despite being turned into a Spider by Athena, though in the end, I still had to find my way back._

_Following another match, I was then approached by the Roman Goddess Bellona, she wanted to see what I got and how I managed to have the Goddesses all to myself, though she meant in combat which I seriously thought I was going to die. However, with careful thinking and coincidences, I managed to stay alive, though Bellona got what she wanted, my manhood and my respect, though I would have to train harder if I wanted to survive her next time._

_On one of my days off, I ended up training by myself in a remote forest, where I was attacked by bears and got rained on, I fled to a cave where I encountered the Celtic Goddess Artio, though she seemed to be a bit of an air head, she did have a weird way when it comes to making love, she learned little by little what this was all about and everything turned out well, until she turned into a bear and ended up trapped in her hug as she fell asleep for the night._

_When I was back on the battlefield, I was approached by yet another Goddess, the Mayan Goddess Awilix, for she was a rather straight forward Goddess, and I could not lie, had a nice figure about her. During out intercourse, I started to noticed the strange things that have been going on with the world, but I was drawn back into the sex with the Goddess before me, I was definitely a sucker, for the Night was her time!_

_And then, my most recent encounter, was the Chinese Goddess Jin Wei and the Greek monster girl Scylla, they seemed to have a more desperate approach compared to the other Goddesses with trying to get more attention, with being the daughter of the Fire Emperor, Jin Wei seemed to be in those rebellious phases! and Scylla was thought to be a innocent Nymph cursed by a Jealous priestess, but nope, she was always a little monster, and she liked it!_

_So now, here I am, I have gathered the essence of many Goddesses so far, don't know what the end goal is and survived their Godly intercourses and managed to not be exposed by anyone so far, if I ever where a God, I guess I would be the God of Fortune cause my luck is legendary. But who knew this luck would last, I best get things set in order incase my luck runs out, maybe tell Neith the truth about my interactions with the other Goddesses, maybe she will understand, hopefully, though I hope she will not hold a grudge forever!"_

Kevin then finished writing down his tales as he should be heading back, for he would need the rest before the massacre would begin, and he could not waaaaaait for the banter of the other mindless Minions (Sarcastically), perhaps he would find a spot to lay low for a while.

As he was walking down the road, passing more ruins, he could not help but feel that he was being watched by someone or something, it was a sensation that felt all to familiar, yet not the same somehow.

Kevin was frozen for a moment, he had some sort of cold instinctual feeling that if he was careless in this situation, it would truly be the end of him, not wanting to let it end here, he mustered up the strength to move, he knew that if he stayed there, it would be a quicker end.

As he ran into the ruins, he could faintly hear a slithering sound, especially against marble stone, Kevin then concluded that it was indeed not human, he then got out his sword, preparing to fight whatever is after him. Though for some reason, he continued to have his eyes down, he tried to think as to why he was doing that, he wouldn't do that if he knew that was coming for him, as he continued to hear the slithering sound around him.

Kevin thought and thought and thought, until next moment, he heard a hissing noise from behind him, he managed to turn around with his eyes down still but there was no one behind him. Kevin could not continue like this, for he would definitely end up as this thing's food, but then, it started to down on him, the slithering sound, the hissing sound, the feeling of keeping his eyes down, there was only one Greek mythological monster that would make him instinctually aware of such danger.

The next moment, Kevin called out to the creature by shouting "MEDUSA, Is That You Out There!" there was a brief, chilling silence for a moment, then came a soothing yet anxiety inducing chuckle out somewhere in the ruins as the Snake Lady replied "Impressive, not being able to look at me and you were able to figure it out so soon, not many mortals could have done that."

Kevin then replied with a less fearful feeling "Well, it was kind of obvious from the snake noise and the coiling of your body among the surrounding rock, I just had to take into account why my eyes were always kept down the whole time."

Medusa replied with a ting of respect "Again, I am impressed, but did you deduce as to why I would be stocking you all of a sudden? when there are plenty of other humans to kill?" Kevin took a quick moment to think as he came to the unsurprising conclusion "Let me guess, you are here to have your way with me, am I right?"

Medusa chuckled once again as she said "Correct, so you are indeed experiences, that would make things a whole lot easier to get things going." Kevin then said realizing the dangers "But, what about the stone eyes, they will be a hassle." Medusa thought of that for a moment as she cursed out loud "Fuck!" She was so wrapped up in the thought of finally doing it with a man after so long that she forgot the cursed eyes that Athena bestowed upon her.

Kevin was thinking for a moment, and then a solution came to him, which should have been obvious from the beginning, he took a cloth that he had in his bag and then wrapped them around his eyes, Medusa took notice of this and said "Smart move!" Kevin then said with only a minimal amount of anxiety "Alright, I guess whenever you are ready, come on out."

And with that, Medusa did just that as she slithered forward towards him, she appeared all emerald ground with her serpent like body, her lower half with a long reptilian tail, and the upper body of a hybrid between a beautiful maiden and the snake she had become, with female styled armor and a white mask covering her face as she has hair full of snakes.

As she approached the blind folded mortal, she did wonder about him, he seemed far less scared than most men she encountered, it seemed that the concept of a monster lady in his present truly is not foreign to him, she did know about his exploits with other Goddesses, so she would give it a try. Though she did ask "Kevin was it? I must ask, are you not frightened of me? I could end you in a blink of an eye if I wanted to, and I would just move on with my day."

Kevin gulped for a second before he could come up with a rational answer "Well, when learning about your backstory, you seemed to be more of the tragic figures as you just had a fling, and got turned into some monster so no one can appreciate you? that seemed unfair if you ask me." Medusa was genuinely surprised to hear what he was saying, that statement made her once human heart beat with empathy, perhaps she was not all the monster that she was led to believe.

After another moment, she was then face to face with Kevin, blind folded but could feel her presence close, she then readied herself as she slowly removed her white mask from her face, as soon as it hit the floor, her face was shown. surprisingly, she has a face more akin to that of a snake but with her own human features still present, a scalie face, widened lips and yellow, slit eyes that are vexingly alluring enough that would make anyone want to see.

Medusa then moved up a little closer as he was inches away from Kevin, she then stated with her heart still beating rapidly "Well, here we go human." Kevin then nodded his head in confirmation, where as she would bring her scalie hands and cup his face, she would then slightly tilt his head to the side as she would do the same, and with a slow gesture, she planted her scalie lips upon his smooth human ones, initiated the love making between the two.

(Lemon Scene)

With their lips together, they started to make out with one another, Kevin could definitely feel the scales there, although it was weird at first, it was not something that was completely foreign to him, so he could relax a little, plus the new feeling of her long snake hair that was slithering around his head, hissing and such, though this would terrify any normal man, Kevin became use to this sort of them, so the snakes did not make any hostile action.

After a moment, they then started to open up their mouths so that they can let their tongues explore their upper orifices, While that was going on, Kevin then moved his arms up, it was going to be difficult to move around with the blind fold, but he managed to wrap his arms around her slender waist.

This earned a bit of moaning from Medusa as she proceeded to move her snake like tongue around in his mouth, rubbing against his inner cheek and roof of his mouth and even dance with Kevin's tongue, as he could tell that it was something long and flexible as it coiled around his.

Both of them were moaning louder than before with them exchanging their own saliva with one another, but things would begin to move faster, with monster lady beginning the next act with moving her arms from his face to other parts of his body.

She was beginning to claw at his chest which caused Kevin to groan in pleasing pain, it was not something new and he more than welcomes a bit of hardcore action as Medusa continued her work on massaging and clawing at his slim body.

As she was doing that, she could feel Kevin's hands were also moving with their own purpose as well with rubbing around from her waist to around her nearly exposed back and down to her curvy hip area where her snake tail base began.

Kevin would lightly squeeze around her scalie flesh again earning loud moans from Medusa as their kiss was becoming even more wet than before, and even their bodies were pressing against one another.

This build up was becoming intense to the point that even Medusa could not stand it anymore, the wait was killing her that she moved things along, as she then grabbed the fabric of his clothing and then ripped them from Kevin's body.

The force was enough that it separated their lips from one another, Kevin felt more tension than before as he lightly chuckled and said "Wow, this is actually more exhilarating than any of his other times considering I have no idea what is going on."

Medusa smirked as she licked her lips from the remnants of hers and his saliva and replied "Glad to know that I could give this feeling to you, but why don't I offer even more?" She then went to grab with one of her hands his erect manhood.

Kevin gasped from the feeling, as their bodies still touched one another and Medusa's smooth, scalie hand was rubbing against his penis, making it throb and harder than before, Kevin's body moved around lightly from the sensation rushing through him.

Kevin however did not want to be the only one feeling good as he said "Two can play at this game." as he brought his hands up her body until her reached her armored bra, he struggled a bit but then managed to find the clip to undo it.

It then came falling off, tho he could not see, he could still feel it and make it out with his imagination from the touch, as it has a softness that matched her underbelly area, it became smoother and supplier as he approached the center where the nipples were.

Medusa was moaning and gasping herself as he fondled, massaged and squeezed her breasts, for it was a feeling that she once experiences long ago but had forgotten it, but none of that could compared to when Kevin brought his face down and started to suck on her snake-like, still human breasts.

Medusa yelled loudly in pleasure from Kevin's sucking as she then brought her hands up from his lower regions to wrap around his head, She shouted phrased that it felt so nice or how she longed for this feeling, this also gave him the chance to motor boat her cleavage as well which was a rare occasion that he usually misses out on.

Kevin's now hardened and throbbing member was left to press itself against the warm feeling of her crotch like area where the tail met, it even lightly managed to get caught on the clothing of her lower region, it managed to even pull it away from her, that is how hard it was.

Medusa took note of this as she looked down to see that she was totally naked now like Kevin, she then said as she separated his head form her cleavage "Looks like someone is eager to get going, why don't we go ahead to the next stage?" Kevin then said with a smirk "Sure thing!"

The Snake lady smirked as she then guided him to a marble block and sat him down, she then slowly kissed and licked her way down his body, form his neck, to his shoulders, to his chest, his smooth belly, his crotch, and then finally, to his manhood.

She pulled away for a second to lick her lips once more as her hands grabbed his member lightly and fondle his balls to keep stimulated and pleased, this caused Kevin's body to become stiff as the excitement was causing his member to pulse and release a bit of his pre-cum.

With things all set, she then brought her head down, opened her mouth and then enveloped his member in one gulp, Kevin gasped as his head arched backwards from the feeling of her sucking on his member, she shouted that it felt so good.

Medusa was thinking to herself upon having his member in her mouth "By the Gods, he is way massive, I thought that with my snake like mouth I thought I wouldn't have much trouble, but it still was filling me up!"

She took a moment as the sheer girth and the pulsing warm feeling in her mouth was driving her insane, it was even causing her to roll her eyes to the back of her head and even tear up, it was something that her previous fling could not compare.

After she had her break, she became accustomed a bit with his massive thing in her mouth, she then began her job, she would slowly brought her mouth backwards to the tip of his member, only to immediately plunge back in to the base.

She would repeat this method over and over again, while at the same time increase the rhythm occasionally, her nose would even brush against his pubic hair, getting a good smell of his nether region, and it was very intoxicating.

As the rhythm of her head's bobbling increase, Kevin's lower body started to fidget slightly, up and down, adding some of his own hip movement, he then said "Medusa, I am going to bring my hands to your head so that I can help you steady your sucking, is that alright?"

Though Medusa paused for a moment to give his a nodding for confirmation, Kevin could not know this as he was blindfolded still, but he had to take a chance as it was a matter of trust at this point.

He then slowly and steadily brought his hands to her head, trying not to get his fingers bitten by the snake hair, as he got closer and closer, instead of being attacked, the snakes coiled lightly around his fingers, guiding them to her head.

Kevin was then given the okay sign that he could do what he wanted and helped her suck him off still, Kevin moaned even more as this new feeling was becoming even more pleasant by the moment, he wondered if human women were even this good anyway.

Medusa meanwhile was drowning from the feeling of his member thrusting away deep within her mouth, this mortal was very good at what he does, she could feel him reaching deep at the back of her throat.

With only one hand fondling his testicles, he still had one hand free, with her own body becoming tense from the heat and pleasure rising, she could not take it, she would use her other hand to relieve herself too, as she brought it to her crotch area, there, where it met her tail, was a hybrid between a snake like yet still a human vagina.

She would bring her fingers there and begin the fondle the folds of her womanhood, Medusa was moaning loudly while with Kevin's member was still in her mouth, she hadn't touched herself in a very long time, for she working her fingers like flippers.

She was stretching, rubbing and flicking away at the sensitive parts of her womanhood, getting it all warmed up and agitated with delight, it was making her fluids down there start to leak, the essence of her part human physiology ran through her fingers.

Medusa, with her hand all lubed up with her own fluids, she would begin to dig deeper into her womanhood and feeling the soothing wet and slipperiness of her inner womanhood, it caused her to yelp with her blowjob as well, causing vibrations on Kevin's member, making him shiver in ecstasy even more.

Medusa would multi-task between both fingering herself as well as sucking off on Kevin's member, both while tough enough to do only added to the building pleasure and caused her to lose focus from time to time, she did not know how much longer she could keep it up.

This had been going on for a while, both while not wanting to end any time soon could not get their wish, for both were reaching their climaxes, with Kevin how good Medusa way and the new experience from her, as for Medusa, because she was rusty in experience after so long.

Kevin then shouted before he could lose it "Medusa, I can't hold on much longer, I will cum soon!" Medusa however, would not let him leave her mouth as she sucked him harder and faster than before, she even used her snake hair to wrap around his waist so he does not try to pull out.

As she was sucking harder than before, she was in no better position as her fingers worked harder too as they caused her to leak more of her fluids out of her snatch, Kevin was starting to come undone as his climax was approaching.

And after after a few more sucking motions, Kevin finally shouted "I can't, I'm cumming!" as he yelled, he let loose his essence, deep inside her mouth and down her throat, Medusa was taken back by this as there was so much as it spilled over from the sides of her mouth as he squirt load after load inside of her.

And after quick moment too, Medusa herself would come herself, her love juices would squirt out, right onto her hand, now her snake body and onto the floor, Medusa's mind was in the clouds right now as both with her cumming and Kevin cumming too, both of these evens were overwhelming her.

This went on for a while as both of them were tensed up and did not move away from each other while they were still in their moment of bliss, Kevin for all his experiences gave props to female monsters that do need some lovin as well as Medusa slowly retrieving some of her previous humanity.

After another moment has passed, both of them finally came down from their orgasmic highs, Kevin's body was relaxing on the rock he sat on as Medusa would slowly release him from her hold and her mouth, as soon as it popped right out of her mouth, she was able to take deep breaths from her messed up, sexually ravished mouth.

They took a moment to relax, and as soon as Medusa was able to regain her composure, she looked in front of her to see his member was rock hard, She then said in surprised "Incredible, do humans really have this kind of stamina?"

Kevin as he was till breathing and sweating, regained his composure and replied "Only those who can handle, awesome woman like you." Medusa heard those kind words as they touched her still human heart.

And after that, in a next gesture, she grabbed hold of Kevin's wrists, confused as to not being able to see, he was then pulled over, he was startled a bit, but as he was trying to figure out what was happening, he tried to feel out what was his current position.

He felt like he was currently laying on top of Medusa, his legs are currently on either side of her snake tail lower body portion, his hands were currently caressing and holding onto Medusa's shoulders and back and his chest was pressed against her soft snake boobs.

After his assessment, Kevin then began to ask "So, I am to assume that this is where the main event is to begin?" Medusa as she was caressing her arms around his back and head as well replied "Indeed it is, your kindness despite my appearance and actions really moved me, so it is only fitting that I would be able to repay the favor."

Kevin then said with a smile "Don't mind if I do!" And then the two sealed their agreement with a quick kiss from Medusa, Kevin then brought his hand down to his still hard member, as he rubbed his member against her soft underside.

He would struggle to try and find her entrance, Medusa found it cute, but did not want to waste any more time, she then used her own hand to grab his member and said to him "Let me take care of this." And then guided him to her entrance.

As soon as she did that, she had his member rub against his entrance for a little bit, Kevin was grunting at the feeling of this different feeling womanhood as it was sending signals all throughout his body of how it feels excitingly new.

And after that, when both of them were already fired up, Medusa then got his member's head at the right angle, and Kevin pushed himself as far as he could, and after having his member inside her, Medusa arched her body back as she held onto Kevin tightly as he did the same.

The feeling of having a man inside of her after what seemed like an eternity, it certainly rejuvenated Medusa's libido and nearly sent her to the edge of bliss and joy, as Kevin was experiencing something similar, however, this feeling was something he had thought about before but could not remember when though.

After another moment of pause as to make sure they were both accustomed to each other's bodies, form his massive girth to her tightness, they were both ready to process with the main event as Kevin started to thrust his hips back and forth.

It was a slow start, but it was enough still to send powerful pleasuring shocks through Medusa's head as both of them were hugging each other through the intercourse, she would even have her tail squirm around as it was proving to be even more intense than expected and without something to coil around, it proved even more agonizing.

Kevin had his head pressed up against hers, he could hear the soothing hissing from the snakes in his ear as he continued to thrust harder, even gyrate his pelvis around, stretching out and rubbing against the walls of her womanhood.

Kevin would occasionally move his hands down, and would group what would be her rear area where her tail would cover, and in fact, he felt a slight texture that is an actual butt there, but was covered up by her _unique_ physiology.

Medusa gasped from his grouping, this only made her hold him tighter, and that in turn caused Kevin to thrust even harder, he would even his his hips more efficiently as the impacts created loud slapping noises and his balls would slap against her tail as well.

Medusa continued to beg him to not stop, she could feel him as his member was driving hard into her womanhood, as he was managing to kiss his tip against her cervix, the sensitivity was driving her wild even more.

Kevin as he was driving his member deeper into her womanhood was feeling Medusa's claws scratching at his back, it was enough to send him over the edge, but through sheer will and experience, he managed to hold back as he would continue to thrust more.

Medusa's face was contorting to one of joy and pleasure, instead of reveling in the death of others, she rejoice in the old ways she could find pleasure, as her tail managed to find a way to coil around Kevin's legs, though it may restrict his movements, it did not stop him from pleasing her and thrusting.

Both of them thought that they could keep going forever, however their bodies could not keep up with the demand as they were vastly approaching their next climaxes, Kevin started by saying "Medusa, I am about to cum soon, is that alright with you?"

While Medusa was gasping between each thrust, she managed to reply "Yes, please do so, I will join you in that moment!" Kevin, having gotten a confirmation that he can let loose inside her started thrusting even harder than before, for it was getting closer with each thrust.

Medusa could not think of anything else at that moment as the mortal on top of her was making her feel this way, she just wanted him and nothing else, Kevin thrusted into her with all he had, until after a few more thrusts, he finally let go.

As he pushed in all the way deep inside of her, both of the lovers finally came, at the same time, with them both yelling and grunting at the same time too, with Medusa, contracting her slippery and moist womanhood around his member squirted her love juices around his member and pelvis.

Kevin while that was happening was letting out vast amounts of his own essence deep into her womb, his member's head managed open her cervix and deliver it directly, even causing it to stretch to a significant degree.

Both of them remained that way for quite some time, exerting themselves with an effort to make sure that they would get all that pent up sexual energy out of their systems, their bodies tensed up and sweated a lot.

After another minute, they came down form their climatic high, their bodies relaxed, with Medusa's grip on Kevin subsided, he then rolled over to the side of her, both of them were heavily breathing, feeling the cool air of the coast washing over them.

Kevin then said as he sat up right "Man, that was definitely something! You indeed have a way with your body!" Medusa herself also sat up right as she looked to Kevin saying "I appreciate it, and thank you for making me feel good, it definitely has been too long!"

Kevin replied immediately with "No problem, however, I still feel a bit _Rock Hard_, if you don't mind, could you help me out?" Medusa lustfully gazed at his still hard member as she replied "Absolutely, you need not ask in the first place!"

With that, she used her tail to wrap around Kevin's naked sweaty body, as to bring him closure, having their bodies press against each other once again, this time, they were going to do this, facing each other as they stood up right.

With that, Medusa tried to help guide his member to her womanhood once more, however, Kevin took the reins as he said "I can handle it myself this time." Where as he then grabbed his member, and luckily on his first try, he managed to find his way to Medusa's ravished womanhood.

And without wasting any time, he then right away pressed his member against her entrance, and with one swift motion, he thrusted deep into her womanhood, causing Medusa to yelp loudly once again, with her holding onto Kevin tightly again.

And as for Kevin, he had his hands wrapped around her lower waist once again as he started to thrust up into her, he grunts with each thrust as he would rest his face against her round and bouncy cleavage, the softness that they have is rather nice against his smooth skin.

the panting from Medusa increased with each thrust, even when having her womanhood filled up before, it felt like something brand new as he entered her again, her serpent tongue would slash out as she screams in euphoria.

Even tears were flowing form her eyes, at long last, this is what she had longed for, and something no man would give her, and this mortal seems to look passed that, she held him closer to her, almost like she was trying to merge with him or something like that.

Kevin's hands would find their way up and down her body, the smoothness of her scales made it all the more pleasing to the touch, he would then instinctively look up, trying assess that he was looking at Medusa, and in one swift motion would kiss her on the lips again.

Medusa was taken by surprised but was not opposed to this as she sank into the kiss once again as he continued to thrust his member into her womanhood, and with the sun setting in the background, it was truly a romantic moment to capture.

It was like never ending fun, however, all good things must come to an end as their damned need to climax peaked again, Kevin took notice of this, as he pulled back his lips for a moment, he then said "Medusa, I'm gonna cum soon!" Medusa then said "Me too! let's cum together!"

With that, the thrusting increased in speed and force, Kevin was trying his best to get her off as well as he would rest his head in her cleavage once again, unbenounced to his or not to his awareness, his blind fold was was being pushed around.

And after a few more thrusts, both of them came at the same time, with Kevin climaxing first, ending up filling her womb again to the brim and even set to over flowing as it spilled out of her and trickled down her tail.

Medusa, feeling the pulsing of Kevin's manhood contracted on his member with her vaginal walls as she climaxed too, she once again let loose her love juices onto his member and even onto her tail as well, mixing with his semen.

This lasted for a full minute, their bodies were hugging each other like there was no tomorrow, letting their sexual fluids leave their systems and into/onto one another, letting their libido take their course.

Afterward, they have finally calmed down, letting their climaxes die out, until finally, they were finally able to rest, Medusa's body settled on the ground with Kevin's body still wrapped around it and the two of them still holding each other.

(Lemon End)

With the Sun finally setting past the horizon, the two lovers were still in a loving embrace, Medusa then looked down onto the mortal before her as she said to him "Kevin, once again, I wish to say, thank you for all that you have given to me, you made me remember the beauty within myself!" Kevin then looked up himself and said "Medusa, I too wish to say thank yo-"

However, as he was cut off, while still within the feelings of the throes of passion, there was one tiny detail that escaped from him, his blind fold fell off, and with it, ignorant of that fact, he gazed at the monster lady in the eyes, and then, when he had metaphorically/innuendo became hard as stone, he now had literally turned to stone.

And from that moment, Medusa was shocked by this, and from the sudden reflex of her body, shattered the mortal man's petrified body and crumbled into pieces, this caused her to react in the only rational way possible by saying "Son of a B-"

And that is the end of the chapter, Kevin, a Mortal Minion, conscripted against his will to fight in an arena of the Gods, who managed to get laid with a bunch of other Goddesses, only to end up dying after getting laid, for this appeared to be the of his journey.

_**OR IS IT?**_

* * *

**~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or fav our if you like this story**

**~ So, do you guys think that Kevin is dead for real? Well in the immortal words of Kevin Spacey's Lex Luthor from the Bryan Singer's 2006 Superman Returns movie: _WROOOOOOOOOONG!_**

**~ This is planned out, I wanted him to get away from the Smite Battles and enter new territories**

**~ So, which Goddess do you think he will get with next?**

**~ Also, I will be busy for a while, I don't know if I will be able to meet my intended schedule for the story releases weekly.**

**~ See y'all later, Until next time, Stay Beautiful!**


	12. Izanami, Matron of the Dead

**~Hey y'all, I am back again to continue my "Divine Enticement" story! This time, Kevin is Dead! But his journey is not over, as he would still meet Goddesses, such as Izanami, Matron of the Dead.**

**~ Stay tune for there is a surprise at the end!**

**~give SMITE a try, it is free to play and has similar game mechanics as League of Legends, DoTa and Heroes of the Storm, while Smite can be played from a first person perspective.**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own SMITE, belongs to Hi-Rez.**

**~ Kind of like with the Monster Girls and Scylla chapters, it will be hard for me to write something like this with necro as Izanami is technically dead, but I will give it my best shot**

**~Warning: contains Lemon scenes, adult language, content, Minor Furry (Bastet, animal Goddesses), legal loli (Scylla), possibly necro (Izanami) (Will not be gory or gruesome, maybe in a battle), etc.. you have been warned.**

* * *

For a time, Kevin had felt like he was asleep, but then, he started to wake up, but even so, his vision was blacked, for his surroundings are dark, cast in a veil of shadows, and the very ground felt different from where he thought he was last time, it was dry and hard, for it was of stone and dirt with only a small, dim fire next to him.

Kevin was becoming worried, not knowing what had happened, and for what led to this point, he tried to think back, what got him here in the first place, as he was thinking back as hard as he could, he then remembered that he was with Medusa, that he was sleeping with her, which felt weird yet surprisingly nice, and then, in the afterglow of the moment, his blindfold had been removed and looked into the snake woman's eyes, and then, he ended up here.

Kevin came to the realization that he ended up looking into her eyes where he was not suppose to, he then slapped himself in the face for how much of an idiot he had become, he was suppose to be smart and have insight, but he let his own bliss take hold of him.

He calmed down after his fit, accepting that what had happened in the past could not be changed and would now have to figure out what to do now, but first he looked around and tried to figure out two things "What Happened? Where am I?"

As he asked that to himself, he then heard a voice out in the shadows that replied "You died, and this is the underworld." Kevin looked to see, that there was another man coming close enough to be illuminated by the flames.

Kevin was confused as he asked "Wait, you mean this is the underworld? Where all the dead go?" The guy then said "Yup, and you my friend are at it's entrance, guess I could say welcome, I can show you around."

Kevin retorted with "But that should not be a problem for me, I am a minion for the Gods in their tournament, my death should not be permanent as I should be respawning soon!" The guy then said "Well, sorry, but you died outside the match, meaning that you are outside the jurisdiction of the tournament."

Kevin grunted as this is an unfortunate turn of events, to have died when he was having sex is not really an idea and yet not unpleasant way to go, but then he realized that this maybe a good thing as in if he died while in a match and was having sex, that would have raised questions and likely revealed his activities.

He tried to think calmly at the moment and tried to come up with his next plan of actions, he would ask the man "So, I take it you have died at some point too?" The man replied "Yup, I got killed by a vicious and hungry bear, it really wanted my lunch so bad it tore me and my friends to shreds."

Kevin heard this and was starting to realize that with bears mentioned, that made him think back with Artio, things have definitely been happening to the world and the mortals in it whenever he is with another Goddess.

He then stood up and then asked the fellow resident of the dead "So, how does one get out of here?" The dead man replied with a chuckle "No one can just simply come back to life whenever they want, unless you have some sort of God or something to help you out."

Kevin admitted that the other deadman had a point, this is no simple situation, the other man continued to talk as they started walking "And besides, not everything is all bad, theres plenty of living space, lots of individuals to socialize with, don't have to worry about sun burns being all dark and gloomy."

Kevin was thinking to himself while hearing all this "Sounds like a family reunion party." he then asked the other guy as they continued walking "Is there any negatives to this place?" The other deadman replied "Well, while besides the possible torment of evil souls, there is this one goddess down here who is rather cruel and handsy, so I would be careful of her."

The newly dead mortal gulped as to what kind of deity is this, he then asked "What is her name?" The other dead person said "She's Izanami, Matron of the Dead." Kevin then realized it is the dead wife of the creator god Izanagi, she likely is a scary corpse looking entity, rotting and with flies and maggots crawling all over her or inside her.

The other Deadman broke the tense silence by saying "Don't worry, if you stick with me, there will be nothing to worry about." the deadman did not hear a reply from Kevin, as he looked around, he saw that he was not there, instead of over reacting, he simply sighed and said to himself "Well, there goes another soul lost to that goddess, he hardly lasted long here to begin with."

(Elsewhere)

Kevin woke once again, this time, he was in chains, and was stripped naked, he found himself on a rugged, stone alter, surrounded by rising rocks, dimly lit by melting candles with baleful flames.

He then thought to himself sarcastically "I guess I have died again and didn't realize it.", he struggled with his bonds that pulled on his four limbs in each direction, he tried to look around to see where he was, but it was so dark it is hard to see beyond the dreaded illumination.

He then had no choice but to call out "Hello! Anyone here?" there was a moment's pause before he then got a reply, a slick womanly voice then said "Yes, I am here, and you are with me." Kevin was a little nervous from the mysterious voice in the dark and confused by what that comment meant.

He then replied "I know I am with you, but exactly, who are you?" The mysterious voice chuckled before she replied "You should probably have taken the hint by now, I am Izanami, Matron of the Dead."

Kevin was now in terror, it is the same crazy dead Goddess that kills 1000 mortals each year and was corpsefied, he could hear foot steps coming closer from the shadows, he is starting to dread the thought that he might be forced into a intimate situation with a dead person, this could be the worse thing to happen to him (despite many of his weird encounters before)

But when the Goddess cleared the darkness and was close enough for the light to reveal herself, Kevin looked her direction, and instead of terror, it was a strange, surprising and confusing arousal, for her figure was nothing like what he or many people have interpreted.

She appeared, with long, black disheveled hair, with a fan on her head, along with infernal eyes, red markings on her face and with luscious lips, with a long, loose and yet torn up, shoulderless kimono, she has a curvaceous figure with a rather large bosom showing with a pale skin pigmentation to exemplify that he is a corpse.

(_Only Hi-Rez could do something like this_)

With Kevin's expectations changed, he still would like to avoid any intimacy with the crazy, zombie, Goddess lady, he then said "Um, look, I don't know what you want from me, but I can tell you now that you would gain nothing from me."

Izanami chuckled as she replied "Don't be silly, of course I would get much from you, I know who you are." Kevin was worried that his "unintended exploits" have been heard even in the Underworld.

She continued "I know you are Kevin, the first and only minion to have managed to slay a God in the match of Smite, that you have gained the fascination of many Goddesses and female monsters and immortal heroines alike, and with each lady you claimed, great or yet terrible things happened to the world and beyond, something that no mortal had accomplish in intimate encounter with a deity."

Kevin's worries were confirmed, so he had to try and talk his way out of this as he said "While that maybe an exaggeration, I still think you should reconsider what I believe you have in mind for me, it is unhealthy."

Izanami became a little frustrated with that comment, Kevin could feel her irritated aura while there was some distance between them, after a small silence, she replied with "No, what is unhealthy is for a man to abandon his own wife down here just because she changed in appearance, a wedded couple should love each other through thick and thin!"

Kevin was starting to think that this comparison is likely referring to herself, especially hearing a hint of sadness in her voice, with her history with Izanagi, how she died after giving birth to Kagu-tsuchi, Izanagi went down to the underworld to save her, but when seeing her like this, he ran away."

She looked down while being upset, Kevin then said "Hey, come on, you shouldn't be so caught up in what others think of you, you have to value who you are, besides, you are not that banged up yourself, you still have a nice figure."

Izanami looked up with small tears from her face, but slowly turns into one of lust, Kevin's sympathetic face then turns to one of worry once more, he believed he may have given her the wrong idea.

She then started to walk over slowly, swaying her curvy hip and once she reached the edge of the alter where he is chained up, she then started to strip out of her worn out clothing,

While Kevin was struggling a bit, he then gazed upon her voluptuous form, her round and still bouncy breasts, her smooth yet wavy belly, her long and supple legs, all still pale and color faded with death, but some how in a twisted sense, still pleasing.

Kevin then started to say "I mean, while you look nice, I do not think this should go any further, I am certain that deep in your "heart" that you still have some decency to your character and would not do anything that you would come to regret, right?

Izanami then climbed over on top of him and replied "Correct, I wouldn't do anything I would regret, I am not going to regret, getting back at Izanagi, and having all to myself!"

Kevin in utter despair, realized that she was going to do what he things she is going to do, he then tried to say "But I do not think that could wor-" However, he was cut off, as Izanami pressed her luscious lips against Kevin's and then feeling the rest of his slim body pressed on by Izanami's body, initiating the intimacy!

(Lemon Scene)

Kevin, honestly doesn't even know what to feel at the moment, for some reason, her tongue and lips are rather moist and slippery, yet cold at the same time, not like what the other Goddesses lips and tongues felt like (With the exception of Medusa).

While it was a new and hot feeling in an unrealistic way, it is still weird that he is doing it with a zombie Goddess, though he doesn't know if being dead himself makes it any better or worse, but if it serves to not be tortured by her, best try to smooth it all down.

He could feel her tongue pressing against his closed mouth while their lips are still smothering against each other, he had his eyes closed as to try and hold out, Izanami could sense some resistance from him, and finds it rather adorable.

With her body pressed up against his, she brings one of her arms down, to try and wither down hid defenses, and the best place to start off, what his semi hard manhood, with one hand, she started to work his meat rod.

Kevin's eyes shot open as his restrained body strained itself as he could feel the matron's hand around his member, getting it harder with each stroke, though as weird as he can admit, she does have a nice body, and with her cold hand, it caused his member to become extra sensitive with how the temperature difference of their flesh interact.

And with the heightened sensations happening, Kevin keeps struggling while still being bound on the stable, and then, the next moment, Izanami removed her mouth from his, leaving a strand of saliva, she smiled to see him in a daze.

Izanami said "I think it's time we took thinks up a notch." She then turned around, where she would move her body in to the opposite direction, until she was settled comfortably into a 69 position.

Meanwhile in the Mortal World, things have become a bit lively with the sudden awakening of the dead, mass graves and cemeteries have begun depositing reanimated corpses back to among the living, all of them craving brains, the living could only flee in terror!

Meanwhile back with the lovers, Izanami looked down before her to see the long, arching and pulsing rod that is his manhood, as her boobs were pressed firmly against his crotch area, she gazed with lewd fascination as she then placed her hand on it to begin stroking it.

Kevin was grunting, feeling the rather cold feeling of her hand against his warm member, he looked up to see a rather conflictingly pleasant sight before him, he stared at her rather presently preserved yet dripping womanhood and round buttocks, and it looks in good condition considering that she had kids.

Kevin did not know what to think of in this situation, however, he had no real choice at the moment, with Izanami bringing her lips to the tip of his member and then proceeded to lick it with her moist tongue.

The Mortal was moaning in confused satisfaction with how it rings out such intense feelings, with how she licks at the hole of his member, around the skin area and then along the shaft to appreciate his length.

Kevin's heartbeat was racing, trying to focus himself and not lose to this moment, Izanami could sense this, she chuckled while she had her lips pressed against the tip, and then the next moment, the plunged her mouth down onto him, enveloping his member wholly to her throat.

Kevin moaned out loud, feeling his member enveloped within her mouth and her throat, the flesh pressing and rubbing against his, such intense feeling caused his body to flex and arch and it was something unlike what he felt before from the other Goddesses he was with.

He tried to remain composed and retain control of his senses and body, however, that was not going to work well as Izanami decided to lower her lower half down onto his face, muffling his voice and smother his face with her crotch and her butt.

His head was being warped by the feeling and smell from her nether regions, with his mouth pressed against her womanhood and his nose against her butt, he instinctually started to lick the inside of her womanhood.

Izanami began to moan as well, as she spent her time trying to get adjusted to the feeling of his massive member down her throat, his caused her jaw to be sore a bit as some tears started to flow from her eyes.

But eventually, she managed to get accustomed to it, and like her mortal partner, she starts to put some effort into her work, she starts to lick and suck on his member, bringing her head up and down on it.

His member becoming slick with her saliva, as she continued on, Izanami brought her other hand down as she reached for his tightened ball sac and started to massage them, she would eventually manage to get his pre-cum to secrete from the tip.

While still sucking, her boobs would press harder against his crotch and and rub around it for a bit, she would end up having them to rub against his member, this added more pleasure for Kevin as his body would twitch even more.

Kevin was also managing to get her juices to flow from her as he continued to flick his tongue around inside of her womanhood, this would feel so amazing had it not been for the predisposition and the fact his arms and legs were bound and it is agonizing.

This has been going on for quite some time now as both of them were enjoying pleasing each other's genitalias while being pleased by their respective efforts towards each other, however, things would come to an end as both of them were reaching their climaxes.

Kevin was first to noticed this, he then struggled to speak while his face was pressed against her lower regions with "Izanami, can't hold back, much longer!" Though Izanami knew what he was trying to say, she took her mouth away from his member for a moment while still stroking it and said "Don't worry, go ahead and cum, I will join you soon!"

Kevin realizing what she said, he had to prepare for the wave that was coming, and so, they worked each other's genitals harder and faster, and after a few more strokes and licks, they both came.

First with Kevin, as Izanami plunged his member down her throat all the way to the base, she could feel him pulsing as his semen flowed deep into her, filling her belly with his sperm, giving her a proper meal of sexual delight.

This was followed swiftly by her as she would press her lower regions against Kevin's face harder, and then, she sprayed her godly essence into his mouth, and then he unconsciously was swallowing it, he though it was going to taste weird, but strange enough, it was actually delicious.

This has been going on for a minute or so, both of their bodies were tensed up, riding each other's pleasures for as long as they could, Izanami was in utter heaven, this was the best feeling she had for a while now, as Kevin was definitely getting use to this.

Eventually, both of their climaxes died down, their bodies were relaxing, Izanami started to move herself up off of him, first from his long and still hard member, leaving her saliva and strands of his semen on there, and then her lower regions from his face.

Meanwhile back in the Mortal World, mass panic spark in villages and cities where the dead roam and find brains, even the local military was proving futile against the hordes of undead.

Meanwhile back with the lovers, Izanami then sat next to Kevin, admiring the work he had done, as his face was covered in her love juices and looked down to see she was still leaking as well, she smiled as she said "You have done well, you are able to satisfy me, but we are far from done yet."

Kevin was regaining his senses as he tried to reply with "Wait, can I at least, get a moment of respite." But his request was far too late to make, as Izanami was already straddling his pelvis, his member was already rubbing against her womanhood.

She then said "Sorry, but I am not waiting, I wish to fill the insatiable lust that I have been building for so long and you are the one to take it!" Kevin could see the sex-crazed look on her pale, yet graceful face.

Kevin could feel his member twitching faster with her womanhood rubbing against it, Izanami was biting her lips as well, the sensitivity from her ravaged vaginal lips were still there, tingling against his, the rubbing only continued until she could not take it anymore.

She then lifted herself up from his member until her vaginal entrance was now just barely touching the tip of his penis, Kevin was looking down to their genitals hanging there for a moment, and with one swift move, Izanami lowered herself down onto him.

Once again, their bodies arched and flexed with their sensory systems being overwhelmed by the feeling of both his massive member stretching out her walls and her womanhood clamping down on his penis, both of them were moaning and groaning out loud.

It took a moment for them to get adjusted to their connection, they were rather close to climaxing right away, but with their own individual willpower, they managed to hold on as they finally gained control.

Their bodies were relaxing, with Kevin still chained up and laying where he is as Izanami leaned over with her hands resting on his chest and her lower regions resting snuggly on his member, she looked down to his euphoric face and asked "You alright there?".

Kevin could barely hold on as he said "I t-think so, I just, didn't know it was like this!" Izanami chuckled as she replied "Oh, don't worry, there is more to come!" With that, she then started to slowly thrust her womanhood up and down on his member, initiating the main event.

Kevin was grunting from the feeling of his member being enveloped by her womanhood, it was so much more moist and fluid, soft and smooth, something not like before, but even more than what he experienced, and he feels more conflicted.

While it does feel good, the main piece to all of this is that with all the encounters with her, her body does not have the warm of a regular human, being the matron of the dead, it would make sense as it came to the story, and he doesn't really know what to feel, would he just submit and just ignore the analyzing details, or should he just remain right of mind and try to escape?

However, that train of thought was lost when the intensity of the sexual encounter continued, Izanami's hips continued to thrust up and down on his member, faster and harder than before, Izanami was enjoying each and every moment of it.

She would fluidly arch her back, her face becoming contorted with ecstasy, feeling fulfilled, he tongue hanging with drool, as she continued to bounce on his member, her boobs were bouncing like crazy, like water balloons wrapped in memory foam fabric.

The bouncing from her leaves powerful shockwaves that ripple through her flesh like waves, the intensity that it rocked both of them at the same time, while Izanami would have her hands continue to rest on his chest and claw it at the same time.

Kevin could feel her nails rake across his skin, the pain only added to the pleasure as the extremes of both sensations overwhelming him, and with his hands and feet bound it was even more frustrating, even when he tried to break out of them, it became harder to fight it.

And at times, he would watch the site before him with how the stunning goddess danced on top of him, with how she moved with the flow, and not not fight against the feeling, almost like moving like a leaf with the wind, graceful and swift.

The intensity was building with each thrust, tho Kevin tried to hold out still, even so, he could not deny the instinct that was creeping in little by little, with his own hops thrusting upward to meet her bounces, making Izanami moan and yelp even more.

This has been going on for quite some time now, the pleasure they were feeling was incredible, such a thing that no mortal would consciously or rationally find appealing but yet, Izanami had done it, and Kevin was the first indeed to try it out, this could go on forever, or so they thought.

They then started to notice that their bodies were reacting to it, the encroaching climaxes that they were feeling, it would come up on them quickly, but Kevin managed to warn Izanami of this inevitability by saying "Izanami, quick, you should pull out, I'm about to blow!"

Izanami on the other hand was so consumed by the pleasure replied "No, do it inside, fill me up with what you got!" Kevin feared this, as he had no choice in the matter, the two of them would increase the rate of their sexual thrusting, until after a few more thrusts, they both came at the same time.

Izanami arched her body backward while yelling in ecstasy as she came first with her womanhood contracted on his member and secreted her love juices all around it and on his crotch, while with Kevin's body tensed up as he groaned in pleasure himself, with the pressure on his member, he ended up ejaculating inside her, filling up her womb.

this went on for a while as they continued to let out their respective sexual essence, their bodies were still tense and bombarded by the waves of pleasure coursing through them, with Kevin's body sweating like crazy and Izanami's eyes rolling back with tears of joy.

They then finally calmed down when coming down from their orgasmic high, Izanami the leaned forward as her body was heaving heavily with the amount of passion she just went through and Kevin was still sweating while slightly steaming from the heat produced.

Izanami looked down to see what the mortal before her did, she had always felt cold from the unfeeling nature of her dead existence, however, with him, he was able to do something that she had not experienced in such a long time, some sort of natural impossibility, she feels hot, she felt the warmth of what is life inside of her, that long gone feeling, and it was invigorating.

Meanwhile in the Mortal World, many people have succumbed to the undead hordes, and even joined them with their brains eaten, the mortals have cursed the gods more than ever for all the strings of misfortunes to have happened to them.

Meanwhile back with the lovers, Izanami leaned down even more with a happy driven smile, her hands around his side and abs, with her boobs pressing against his chest and looked him in the eyes and said "You are certainly something else, no wonder the other goddesses have found such greatness in you!"

However, Kevin could not hold back anymore, all those moments of trying to stay rational and finding this weird and wrong, he simply thought to himself "Screw the details!" and went all out on her (_Hi-Rez would definitely do that_).

He then finally broke out of his chains at last, he then grasped her sides, to her surprise of his inner strength, he then flipped her over, where as they were now in the classical missionary position.

Izanami looked to see a burning fire of drive and and instinct in his eyes, Izanami's body quivered at the feeling and said "Finally going all out huh? then come, take what you want!" With that, Kevin took the lead and proceeded to the next round.

Kevin first lowered himself and planted his lips upon hers once again, for another deep and passionate kiss, with their mouth to mouth happening, Kevin would wrap his arms around the Goddess' back, while the Goddess would do the same as well as wrap her legs around his waist.

Kevin would waste no time and then proceeded to thrust inside of her, not needing to hold back as they were accustomed to each other's genitals, he would begin to thrust faster and harder right away.

The sudden feeling was so intense that it almost drove Izanami over the edge, she was even forced to separate from their kiss as she was grunting and yelping between each thrust, feeling his member hit the entrance of her womb.

Her hands were clawing and grabbing at what she can as the pleasure causing her to become stiff, she had to hold on for dear life on how good Kevin was and driving home that sensation, she would even bring her hands down lower on his body until they reached his butt, squeezing his cheeks tightly.

Kevin's mind had gone a blank, any rationality that he once had was replaced with euphoria he thrusts with everything that he has, his hips buck with each thrust, adding more power to them, he grunts like an animal in heat, claiming his mate.

Their bodies were so close to one another as her breasts were smoother into his chest, his hands grasping at her flesh, her hips and his were grinding against one another almost as if the two were on the verge of merging into one.

They felt like never wanting this moment to end, however, once more, their climaxes were vastly approaching once more, they had no idea that with such pleasure they have experienced, that it would wear down on their stamina.

However, that did not cause them to slow down as they only increased the thrusting and grinding of their pelvises against one another, Izanami this time was the first to announce it with "I am so close now! I am gonna cum!" Kevin would reply with "Me too, let's cum together!"

With that, the two embraced each other once more, the thrusting only increases like a jack hammer, until finally, after a few more thrusts, both of them came at the same time, and once again, Izanami was the one to end up cumming first, with her love juices splashed against his member and onto the stone table."

While with Kevin, as he held her tightly, his mortal essence once more find their way deep into Izanami's womb, filling it beyond the brim till it almost leaked out of her ravaged hole, the two were just laying there silently for a moment, letting it ride out.

Their bodies would then relax after the intense sex, Kevin lying on top of Izanami as she held him in her arms, he would even rest his head in between her neck and shoulder while holding her as well.

(Lemon Scene End)

Meanwhile in the Mortal World, the phenomenon of the undead hordes appear to have stopped as all over, the undead have been dropping one by one, until only the living remained once more, one of the mortal asked "You think we killed those things?" Another replied "Well their dead, their...All messed up."

Meanwhile back with the lovers, as they remained connected to one another, Izanami regained her composure, where as she then said to Kevin "You mortal, you indeed have something inside, a gift from the gods, that makes us Goddesses yield to you, and you make me feel the warmth of life once again, such a nostalgic and yet clinging feeling."

Kevin regained his composure, as he then asked "What does that mean exactly?" Izanami then grabbed his face with both of her hands, brought him face to face with her and said directly to him with a lewd expression "Because from now on, we are going to enjoy ourselves for the rest of eternity!"

Kevin realized that he made a terrible mistake, as she brings him in for a forceful make out session, now he would be subject to this crazy undead Goddess for the rest of forever, he only hopes that there is at least someone out there that can get him out of this situation.

* * *

**~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or fav our if you like this story**

**~ So, I have started out this new portion of the story, getting him out of the Smite Battle area and start a new track on his own, where other Goddesses will help the mortal Kevin along, or simply get him into their skirts/pants LOL.**

**~ So, which Goddess do you think he will get with next?**

**~ See y'all later, Until next time, Stay Beautiful!**


End file.
